Letters To You: The Story
by JustCallMeObsessed
Summary: Related my story between Kurt & Blaine called Letters To You. Kurt and Blaine turn to the art of the written word to confess their feelings for each other. The question is, will they ever send them or will a series of events make it unnecessary?
1. Christmas Realisations

**This story goes along with my other story Letters To You; Chapter 1.**

_Rather then just showing the letters, this story takes you into the lives of Kurt and Blaine as they write their unseen letters to each other._

_This story is going to be for _**'I Say Noo To Status Quo'**_ They have followed my story Letters To You from the beginning and even went and checked out my first story You Give Me The Wings To Fly. I am very, very grateful and appreciate it so much. So in return I give you a story to go with the letters I've written. I hope you all enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_This in no way relates to my original story You Give Me The Wings To Fly._

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to You: The Story<strong>

** Blaine; 22 of December 2010.**

It was dark outside and Blaine was lying on his bedroom floor next to his guitar. He'd been there all day, he'd practically shut himself in his room since he arrived home for Christmas break. The high and mighty important politicians he lived with, loosely known as his parents, were evil people. They disagreed with who He was and only allowed him home for Christmas because they needed to look good for the paparazzi! They needed to give off the right image so they would get the votes they needed to win, a campaign? Or something? He wasn't sure, he paid very little attention to the life of his parents. It was ludicrous! He hated his parents for all that they were worth. And Blaine wasn't someone who got angry or hated many people, it was rare to hear him speak bad of anyone, let alone say he hated someone as close as his parents.

Blaine was lying on the floor, legs crossed as he had a notepad in front of him. To take his mind off of his disastrous parents he'd decided to write a new song. He wanted the song to express his true feelings but he just couldn't find the words to explain how he felt. It was stressing him out because he'd never really had an issue when it came to song writing, but this song was as if it didn't want to be written.

When he pulled himself out of his thoughts he heard the sound of his stereo playing Teenage Dream, the song had been on repeat for hours and a huge smile appeared across his face. He had always thought of it as his and Kurt's song. It was the song that started the wonderful tale which is their friendship. He let out a sigh over the word friend. He wanted to be more then that, so much more then that.

He hasn't seen Kurt in over three days and the separation was killing him. He missed his best friend, so much. He couldn't believe how much he had come to depend on Kurt.

Blaine had always thought of Kurt as his best friend, his closest friend. It wasn't until a few days ago when he realised that he missed his friend more then he should, considering he was only his friend. It was then that the feelings he had been having for his friend all came crashing down on him, weighing him down until he was forced to deal with what it all meant. It was then he understood.

He realised at that moment that his feelings were more then just platonic. It was then that he realised, he was in love with his best friend. His best friend. Kurt. Ever since his first day back at home he'd been trying to deal with this new revelation, but he was missing Kurt more and more. Ever since then something had been on his mind, there had been a moment when he wasn't exactly honest with Kurt and over the past few days he'd been feeling extremely guilty about not telling him. He didn't feel bad for doing it, he just felt bad for hiding it from him. It was then he understood why he did it, his original intentions were to just spend more time with his best friend, but obviously his subconscious was doing it for other reasons. How could he have not seen he was in love with his best friend! He growled to himself as he put his head in his hands, re living the memory.

He'd spoken to Kurt every night on the phone since the Christmas break had started and they would text every hour of every day, but every time they speak Blaine just wants to tell him the truth. It's nothing bad but he always chickens out, too afraid of how Kurt will take it. What if Kurt hates him for lying and will never talk to him again? What if he would lose his best friend forever? He didn't to risk losing his best friend, but surely not telling him was risking their friendship too? He let out a huge frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't tell Kurt how he was feeling and how sorry he was for lying to his face, so why couldn't he write it down? He wasn't getting anywhere with his song so why not write a letter. He picked up his pen, removed the lid and started writing his letter to Kurt.

It was a brief letter, but he told Kurt everything. He wrote down how he was feeling. He apologised and told him the truth, he came clean and he felt so much better! He read back over the letter and smiled to himself, he was happy with what he had written. He tore the piece of paper out of the notepad and folded it up neatly before putting it down and taking a sip of his coffee. All he needed now was an envelope, he had one in his desk but he didn't really want to move right now. He turned himself over so he was lying on his back, singing along to Teenage Dream as he just stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom and thought about Kurt.

Writing the letter really made him think about Kurt and everything he's done for him. How beautiful he was with his ever changing colour eyes. He loved how you could see his soul through his eyes and how they changed colour depending on what mood he was in. He loved how his hair was always perfect and, although he'd only seen Kurt in his normal clothes a few times before he arrived at Dalton, he loved his unique fashion sense and his laugh. Everything about Kurt was beautiful. He was the kindest person Blaine has ever met, he is so sincere and so kind hearted. Kurt was everything that he'd ever been looking for.

He let out a sad and frustrated sigh as he knew he didn't have the guts or the right to say or feel those things for Kurt. Kurt was his friend. He needed Blaine to be there for him as a friend. To help him adjust at Dalton, to help him keep up with the crazy curriculum at Dalton and to help him deal with all of his issues that aroused because of his bullying times at McKinley. He was Kurt's mentor and friend. Not boyfriend and lover. Even if he wanted that, he couldn't allow himself to take advantage of a vulnerable Kurt. Kurt didn't need any more drama in his life right now. Plus, Blaine wanted what would happen with him and Kurt to be real not something that happened as a result of a series of unfortunate events.

He was in love his best friend.

Blaine grabbed the folded letter and made his way over to his desk, grabbing an envelope from the drawer. He inserted the letter in extremely carefully as if the slightest crease would take away the importance of the letter. Blaine was leaning against his desk turning the envelope around in his hands, he was looking at it with so much love and passion. He sat himself in his chair, grabbed a pen and wrote down Kurt's address in his neat and tidy hand writing, drawing the smallest of hearts underneath his name. He turned it over and slowly licked the envelope as not to cut his tongue, but instead of getting the letter ready to post he gave the envelope a small kiss before bending down to his bottom draw and slowly and carefully placing it inside with everything else that was important to him.

The draw wasn't easily seen, it was only a small little draw that was at the bottom of his desk. He kept everything that he treasured in there, he had a few pictures of his friends from his old school, pictures of The Dalton Warblers. He had receipts and tickets from places he'd been and shows he'd seen. He also had in there a little box that had torn up and folded pieces of paper in it, each one of them was a note that had been passed between him and Kurt throughout their classes together at Dalton. And now, he moved all the other bits to the back of the draw so he could lay the letter flat on the bottom of his Maple Desk Draw. He looked at the letter for a moment before he carefully closed the draw and sat back in his chair with a sad smile on his face.

He knew he should send the letter, it wouldn't get him anywhere if he didn't, but he didn't want to ruin what they had so instead, for now, he'd keep it safe. Maybe one day he would give the letter to him, maybe one day he would read it. But who knows?

Blaine went and grabbed his phone from the floor, he probably had a text from Kurt and he wanted to say goodnight before he decided to go to bed. He had one from Kurt and a message from Wes.

_'Blainey Boy? How are you? How's the revelation about being in love with your best friend coming along? Have you accepted it yet or are you still in denial? ;D'_

His eyes narrowed as he stared at his screen, Wes was one of his closet friends that originated at Dalton, alongside David and Thad. All three of them were on the Warblers Council and were his closest friends before Kurt entered his life. He used to tell him everything, but since Kurt had been there he only told Wes snippets here and there. But now, he couldn't turn to the person he wanted to so he turned to someone he could trust. Wes. And boy didn't he regret it? Wes had been taking the Mick out of himself since he had told him; 'Just man up and tell him!' 'I can't believe we knew you liked him before you knew you liked him!' it was constant and it was starting to annoy him. Don't get him wrong, he loved Wes, and all of them like brothers. But they always went for the funny side of things, they found joy in winding Blaine up, and it was worse because Blaine just took most of it without saying a word, but when it came to him and Kurt, he didn't think twice about biting back.

_'Wes. I haven't had any issues coming to terms with the way I feel for Kurt! So I don't know what you are on about. I am not in denial. And don't call me Blainey boy! Even in text it's annoying.'_

The next one was from the person who meant the most to him in the world.

_'Haha Blaine, that's absolutely hilarious. I can not control my laughter. -_-'_

Blaine had to hold in his laughter, he didn't want to disturb his parents; he wasn't interested in seeing them today, so it was best to stay quiet. He couldn't help but laugh as he read the text and at how he heard Kurt say it in his sarcastic witty town in his mind. He could just picture the look in his eyes and the sneaky smile on his face. They had been having a conversation about Alexander McQueens new fashion line and Blaine had said Kurt wouldn't look good in them because he was too tall. (It was after Kurt had made a joke about Blaine's height.)

Instead of replying by text he rang him instead. They had yet to talk today, plus he just really wanted to hear his sweet voice.

The two were on the phone for hours, Blaine had gotten himself changed while still talking to Kurt on the phone, it was a skill he had mastered in the last 3 days, and climbed himself to bed. They talked about their days, Blaine trying not to sound sad or annoyed as he spoke about his day and his parents. Kurt spoke about meeting Rachel and going out with Brittany and Santana. He bitched about Mercedes being so harsh and cold to him and got emotional when he couldn't understand what he'd done. The moment Blaine heard Kurt's voice break with the tears he was about to shed, he had the urge to throw himself in his car and just drive down to Lima, just to be there for him. But he shouldn't, so instead he just listened and did what he could to comfort Kurt from where he was. Eventually he heard Kurt laugh and Blaine was all smiles again as he listened to him talk about nothing in particular. At about quarter past twelve they both fell asleep just listening to the others soft and gentle breathing.

It was just as well Blaine's parents paid for his contract because the phone didn't get disconnected until half past eleven the next morning. Blaine was woken up at half nine the next morning by the sound of Kurt's voice on the other end of the phone, pulling him out of his sleep. After Kurt was done laughing at a sleepy Blaine, who took about twenty five minutes before he woke up properly and could hold and understand a decent, coherent conversation. The two talked about plans for the day before Kurt was called to help his Dad down at the garage and the two sad goodbye until the phone call they would have that evening.

Once Kurt had gone, Blaine dropped his phone, closed his eyes and pulled the duvet back over his face. (Those of you who knew him would know how out of character this was.) He just wanted to sleep the entire two weeks away. He hated spending time at home.

He wanted to be with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this lived up to your expectations? I know it's not perfect but hopefully the chapters will get better as I continue to write this story.. :)<strong>

**Kaylee x**


	2. It's Not A Love Letter

**This story follows my other Story Letters To You. This chapter goes with Chapter 2.**

_Here is the second chapter of my story. It has been written in a similar way to the story Letters To You. At the moment, I am looking at only the days they have written the letters on, but if you've read the letters you know that things change and when they do, when I write my chapters will also change, I will start writing it as a day to day story.._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_This story in no way relates to You Give Me The Wings To Fly._

**For the letters they write please see my other story Letters To You.**

* * *

><p><strong>23.12.10<strong>

Kurt had had a long and busy few days. He'd spent them helping out his Dad and Geoff in the garage.

He'd been and done his Christmas shopping and found the perfect gift for Blaine! When he saw the add he thought it was an amazing idea and bought them immediately!

When he wasn't shopping or seeing the New Directions he would be in the Kitchen baking. He had always been in charge of baking on the holidays and he was happy to see that hadn't changed since Carole and Finn had moved in. Yesterday he had made his famous holiday candy. It was called Holiday Candy because Kurt could never find a name he was happy with, so it became know as Kurt's Holiday Candy. He had made four large containers full and hidden them around the house, he knew what his Dad and Finn were like. He left one in the fridge, hid one in his bedroom, one in the drinks cupboard and the last container was hidden behind the cereal in the top left hand cupboard. Where neither man would think to look.

Today Kurt was making Christmas Cupcakes! He had all the ingredients out and he had his holiday apron on as he got started. His iPod plugged in and he was listening to A Katy Perry playlist he'd put together. Katy Perry was Blaine's favourite singer so Kurt had started listening to her. She was actually a really good singer and her lyrics were amazing. He could understand why Blaine loved her so much. She was fun and crazy but had that other side to her that was full of compassion and emotion. She was exactly like Blaine.

Kurt spent the morning singing alongside Katy Perry and dancing around the kitchen whilst mixing all the ingredients together in Carole's Christmas mixing bowl.

He heard his phone go off but decided he'd answer it in a minute..

He was stood mixing when Teenage Dream came on and his thoughts wandered to the boy he'd been trying to forget about all morning. It wasn't because he hated Blaine he didn't want to think about him, it was because he loved him. Blaine had been in his thoughts ever since the day they met on that Dalton staircase.

Whatever Kurt tried, he couldn't get him out, he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was as if he had been etched into his brain, a permanent reminder of the first boy he truly loved. He let out a sigh as he placed the mixing bowl down and went searching for the cupcake cases he'd bought, wondering where Carole would have put them. He was In love with Blaine. Kurt's mind started screaming that fact at him which led to him slamming the cupboard door in Finn's shocked face.

_"Woah Dude. Chill out! You okay? What you cooking?"_

_"I'm fine Finn,"_ he snapped _"How many times do I have to tell you! Don't call me dude!"_ he growled as he took his cases out of the cupboard under the sink. What were they doing there?

_"You sure Kurt, you seemed really stressed.."_

Finn waited for an answer but didn't get one, Kurt was too busy placing the cases in the cake tray.

_"Look, I know I'm not smart, but I can listen and I'll do what I can to help.."_

Kurt let out a sigh, it was a sort of happy and irritated sigh. It was nice to know Finn cared but would he really be ready to talk about boys with him? Well, there's only one way to find out..

_"It's Blaine."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Just the reaction I expected. It's fine Finn, I know it isn't easy for you."_ he said sighing sadly.

_"No, no, no! It's fine Kurt, seriously. What about Blaine?"_ his tone was nice, genuinely interested. _"Wait, what has he done?"_ and then it turned forceful and hard in a second. Kurt smiled at how protective his big brother was.

_"He hasn't done anything!"_ he quickly defended his best friend.

_"Oh, okay then. Good. Me and the Guys would make him regret it if he did! So, what's up with Blaine?"_ Finn said, as casually as if he hadn't just threatened Blaine to Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh as he placed the last cup cake casing on the tray and turned around, leaning against the side and facing Finn who was sat on the end of the table closest to him. He looked at Finn unsure of what to say..

_"I, Umm, I. Well, you see, I.. I'm.."_

_"In love with him."_

Kurt looked at his brother shocked. It wasn't a question but a statement. Was it really that obvious?

_"You talk about him all the time Dude, I'm pretty sure everyone knows you're in love with him."_

Kurt crossed his arms and stood there confused. Was he really that obvious, was he really that transparent?

_"Look, dude if you're having trouble telling him how you feel or whatever, write it down. I mean when ever Rachel has something to say to me she writes a letter and drops it into my locker. It's like passing notes in secrecy!"_

Kurt let out a soft giggle at his strange brother. He was right though, if he couldn't tell Blaine how he felt to his face he could write it in a letter! He didn't have to send it, but he would probably feel so much better once he'd written his feelings down.

_"You know what Frankenteen, that's an amazing idea. Thank you."_

Finn glared at him..

_"You're welcome dude but Frankenteen? Come on, really?"_

_"Really. Until you stop calling me dude."_

Kurt turned back to his mixture and started splitting it up into the Many cap cake cases. He had a range of different sized cases and had made enough mixture to make four batches. Kurt was always a step ahead. He could hear Finn moaning about being called Frankenteen as he grabbed himself a coke from the fridge and made his way back up to his room.

Kurt started to think about how much Blaine meant to him, back to that first day on the staircase. To the first time Blaine held his hand, to the first time he heard Blaine sing to him. He didn't like to admit it, but he knew that Blaine had sung Teenage Dream to him that night, he knew it was the truth and the thought always gave him butterflies.

To stop himself thinking about Blaine he decided to check his phone. Yeah, it was no way to stop thinking about Blaine as it was he who had text him.

_'Hey Kurt, how's it going? Up to much today? Do you remember when we were in The Lima Bean and you made that Swan out of the receipt and gave it to me? I just found it! It's now sat on to of my TV! It's so cute! I've named it Won Won!'_

Kurt coudn't help but laugh at his adorable best friend. He remembered that swan, he was going through a phase of origami and would make animals out of anything. He was shocked and surprised to hear that Blaine still had it, even if he had lost it at some point. And naming it Won Won, after Ron in the sixth Harry Potter? That boy has some serious issues he thought as he typed out a reply.

_'Hey Blaine, I am okay thank you! What about you? I am spending the day baking my famous Christmas Cupcakes! What about you? Anything exciting planned today? Wow, you still have that? Why would you keep it? It's just an old receipt. Won Won? Are you serious Blaine?'_

He sent the text and started thinking about how Blaine had been there for him in every situation he's found himself in over the past four/five months. Blaine had been the rock and support system when Kurt needed him the most and he was forever grateful.

He was grateful for the series of unfortunate events that led him to Dalton that day.

Because they also led him to Blaine.

Kurt had just finished putting the first two trays of cup cakes in the oven, he set the timer for half an hour and hung his apron back where it belonged on the back of the door. He put the kettle on and made his way upstairs to find his notepad, an envelope, his favourite pen and the memory box he kept hidden under his bed.

He placed all of his bits on the kitchen table and then continued making his coffee before he sat down and made a start on this letter to Blaine.

He put everything into this letter, he had never thought about writing a letter to Blaine, he'd written Journal entries about him but never thought of writing anything to him, directly.

Everything Kurt had ever felt towards Blaine was written in this letter, he asked him questions that he'd thought about asking him for weeks. He told him some of his deepest thoughts.

He and Blaine had shared many memorable moments since they became best friends but one of Kurt's favourites would have to be when they performed Baby It's Cold Outside only two weeks ago. He spoke about the thought's that ran through his mind throughout out the performance and what he wanted from Blaine.

He was almost done with his letter when Finn returned to the kitchen, obviously smelling the almost cooked Cup Cakes.

_"How's the love letter doing bro?"_ Finn said reaching into the fridge for another drink.

_"It's not a love letter"_ Kurt said stubbornly. _"It's just a, a, a.."_

_"..Love letter. Yeah I know."_

_"Ugh! Okay it might be a love letter, but he's never going to see it so it doesn't count."_

_"It still counts"_ Finn said teasing him, _"So, do you feel better now?"_

Kurt nodded as he looked down at the letter _"Yeah I do."_

_"Aren't I a genius!"_ Finn yelled putting his hand out for a high five.

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he stuck out his and allowed his brother to high five him, with a lot of force he might add. _"You have your moments."_

_"That's good enough for me!"_ Finn said making his way over to the oven..

Kurt's attention turned back to his unfinished letter as he wondered what his parting few paragraphs should be.. _"Don't even think about it Finn!"_

_"What?"_ Finn said, his voice sounding dumbstruck.

_"You know what, now, leave. They are not ready."_

_"Ugh! Kurt you're so unfair!"_ He yelled before heading back upstairs to play some more xbox.

Kurt finished off his letter talking about the things he done yesterday and the one thing he wanted for Christmas, and that was Blaine.

The parting line made him laugh every time. He wondered what Blaine would think if he actually read this letter. He knew he should send it. He knew he shouldn't. They were friends. He didn't want to ruin what they had..

Once the letter was finished he signed it and placed it in the envelope, he sealed it shut and wrote Blaine's address on the front in his cute, child like, yet neat handwriting. Before kissing the envelope and shutting it away in his memory box.

Kurt felt so much better for expressing his feelings, even if it was to a single piece of paper. He felt like he was no longer keeping things to himself, he felt, he felt free and at peace. He smiled as he grabbed the oven mitt and took the first tray out of oven and placed it on the side to cool, he then did the same with the second before putting the third and forth batch into cook.

Once all four batches had been cooked and they had cooled down he spent the entire afternoon listening to Katy Perry, (Mostly Teenage Dream, it had been on repeat for at least an hour now,) and decorating his 40 christmas cupcakes.

He was in a great mood, and he couldn't wait to talk to Blaine on the phone tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno what you guys think of this but I hope you like it, I will probably keep going with this story anyway because I am enjoy writing it. I just hope you guys enjoy reading it.. <strong>

**Reviews would be most welcome, even if it's just one! :)**

**Kaylee x**


	3. Daddy Issues

**Hi!**_ Right just a bit of warning, this chapter does_** contain some strong language and mild violence.**

_Goes with Chapter 3 of my story Letters To You._

_Disclaimer I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>24th December 2010.<strong>

His alarm clock had been going off for the past twenty five minutes, he couldn't get it to shut up. Not that it bothered him, it just kept playing Teenage Dream. It was half past ten now and he should have been out of bed half an hour ago. Instead, he was still in his dinosaur pajama's and wrapped up in his duvet. He didn't want to get out of bed.

If any of his friends were here, they would all be worrying about Blaine. Blaine wasn't a morning person, but he never stayed in bed just for the hell of it. Once Blaine was up, he was up. If his alarm went off after five minutes he would be up and getting ready.

This was unusual for Blaine at Dalton.

But not unusual for Blaine at this house.

When he was in his parent's house, things were completely different. Blaine was different, and he knew that. His 'parent's' always brought out the worst in Blaine. He would become a sort of shell when at 'home.'

Ever since he can remember he hated living in this house, even before Blaine had came out to his parents a few weeks ago, his parent's had never truly treated him like a son. They never attended his parent's evening's, they never took him to the park. He was practically raised by their house maid because the people who were supposed to be his parent's didn't care.

They wanted a son, but not a gay son.

Blaine wasn't what they wanted.

Even before they knew he was gay,

He wasn't what they wanted.

He grabbed his phone from his bedside cabinet and text Kurt. He really wanted to talk to someone, even if he couldn't talk about what he wanted to talk about; His Parents, he could still take his mind off of everything.

_'Hey Kurt! How are you? What are you up to today? Oh, and how's Rachel?'_

He wasn't too keen on Rachel's personality but she was a nice person and she cared about Kurt, that was why he had decided to try to like and become friends with the girl. He didn't get a text back straight away and eventually he pulled himself out of bed and got himself ready for another long day.

It was eleven fifteen when Blaine wondered into the kitchen downstairs making himself a cup of coffee. His mother was stood in front of the oven cooking his father brunch who was sat at the kitchen table.

Blaine was just about to pour the hot water into his Dalton mug when he heard his Father grunt. Blaine let out a sigh, here comes the speech I've been dreading. He had had a few issues with his parent's since arriving home for Christmas and they'd had a few horrible conversations but they still hadn't spoken about Blaine's sexuality and what it meant for his parent's campaign. I guess that time is now..

_"Blaine, take a seat."_ His father ordered.

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh but did as he was told, not wanting to cause a confrontation today, he wasn't in the mood.

_"I know you have chosen a life of devil worship and loving Homo's, that's your choice."_

Blaine winced at his choice of words, he'd heard his Father and his Mother call him those names many times before, but he still hurt as much as the first time he'd ever heard his own parents use that word to describe him.

_"I think it's absolutely disgusting and I for one can't wait until you get over this phase of, of whatever. You can not be a Fag. I will not have my son going around with guys, I just won't. Can you think of what that will do to your Mothers and my reputation if the world were to ever find out?"_ His voice was steady and calm, he was talking as if this was an every day normal conversation. _"We have many important events coming up over the Christmas period, and although I hate the idea. You will be __attending them with us.__"_

Blaine's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell he was going anywhere with his parent's.

_"We_** need to show the world what a close and caring family we are**_ and unfortunately to do that, you need to come with us"_ he said that looking at Blaine with utmost disgust. _"Now, there will be no complaining about this. You will be coming, end of."_

His father stopped talking and Blaine thought that was it. It could have been worse he thought. He stood up and made his way to leave.

_"Oi! I am not finished. Sit back down!"_ His Father yelled at him before taking a sip of his drink. Blaine didn't even know what his Father drank in the mornings.. What a family. Again Blaine did as he was told.

_"To hide the devil in you, We have found you a nice young girl."_

**_"What?"_** Blaine said calmly, dropping all of his manners. _"You found me a what?"_

Blaine's Father glared at him _"Don't interrupt me you Fag! Now listen to me. You will go out with Alicia. She does not know what is wrong with you, and nor will she find out. You will take her to all the events of the season and you will treat her as your__ girlfriend."_

Blaine was getting angrier and angrier as his Father continued to speak.

_"She is a nice young girl and I do believe that she will be able to cure you of whatever disease it is you have. The first event is the 28th, it's a Summer Fate and you will be in attendance. That's it. You can go now. I don't want to look at you."_

Blaine lost all the control he had.

_"If you think that I will be attending one of your stupid.. Political things you have another thing coming! Even if I was straight, which I'm not and it wasn't a choice and it_** ISN'T**_ a disease, I wouldn't come anyway. I have no interest in lying to the world for you. I have no interesting in pretending to be something I am not. I like guys-"_

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that and say things like that in front of us!"_ His Father yelled gesturing to his mother who was staying out of the conversation. A cheeky smiled appeared across his face. He was going to pay for this and he knew it.

_"_**I LIKE GUYS!**_ I think Matthew Mcconaughey is SEXY and that Brad Pitt is drop dead gorgeous! I LOVE MEN! I always have and always will! And there is nothing you can do to stop or change me! __I am who I am__ and if you can't accept that then _**FUCK YOU!"**

That was when his Father slapped him across the face, Blaine was surprised it took him so long to crack, he didn't expect to get half of that out. Blaine took a step back and brought his hand up to his now red and painfully sore cheek. He would have a bruise there in a few hours.. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad..

_"I am who I am, and I like who I am. If you don't, I don't give a fuck. You are both just ignorant people who see the world how they want to see it. Neither of you are decent human beings. You're just emotionless and Corrupt politicians! If anyone was a disappointment in this so called 'family' it would be the pair of you!"_

And with that Blaine grabbed his keys and jacket from the stand by the door and stormed out before his father had the chance to lay another hand on him.

Blaine had left without his phone so had no way to get hold of any of his friends, he wanted to talk to Kurt, find out how he was, what he was doing, just for a distraction but he couldn't, he was two digits away from knowing it off by heart! Blaine was stuck wondering around the mall looking for bits and pieces, just trying to pass the time. If he was to avoid his parent's he couldn't get back home until they left for whatever they did daily at four.

He passed an antique jewellery store and a little broach in the corner caught his eye. It was absolutely beautiful. It was a canary sat outside it's cage. It was made out of gold and the canary was made of beautiful yellow diamonds. It was beautiful, the canary was in mid song and seemed to be smiling. It reminded him of Kurt. So beautiful and free. With that he made his way in to the store and bought it, just like that. Even though it came with a very high price tag he didn't even think twice when he handed the woman his card. This was what he was giving Kurt for christmas.

He came out with a smile on his face, he knew Kurt was going to love it and that made him feel so much better after such a crappy start to the day. He looked at his watch, two o clock. He still had two hours!

He spent them wondering around, he went and brought himself some cookies and decided he was going to buy himself a kettle for his room, he had a sink for water, so all he needed was a kettle, Sugar and coffee, Hmm.. he needed milk in his coffee, should he get a mini fridge too? He decided he would, he could always keep food in there when he was in hiding from his parent's.

When he returned home, the house was empty and he had to make a couple trips up to his room before all of his shopping was unloaded. He plugged in the fridge and moved around some of the things on his table to make room for the kettle. He placed the milk in the fridge and the sugar and coffee on the table next to the kettle. He chucked the several bags of cookies he brought on his bed and carefully placed Kurt's christmas present on his desk.

He grabbed his phone as he made his way downstairs, he loved it when his parent's weren't here. He had free reign of the house. He had a message from Wes and David which he ignored for now and three from Kurt. As well as 3 missed calls from Kurt too. The first text was sent twenty minutes after Blaine had text him this morning.

_'Blaine! Morning. I am okay thanks, not up to much today, seeing Rachel later, (I think she's well! Her and Finn are on the outs again apparently so she needs a little girl talk) and that's about it. No baking today for a change. What about you?'_

It did and it didn't surprise Blaine that Kurt would refer to himself as a girl sometimes. Whenever the girls from New Directions went out for a girly day, it always automatically included Kurt. He loved that he felt that comfortable with himself. Kurt really was an inspiration.

The next one was sent at half past one.

_'Blaine? Are you okay? What's wrong?'_

The last text was sent half an hour ago.

_'Blaine? I'm really starting to worry. Are you okay? I've tried ringing but you're not answering. What's happened?'_

Then his phone went off in his hand, Teenage Dream blaring from the speakers. Kurt was ringing him, he had a soft smile playing on his lips as he answered.

_"Hey Kurt,"_

_"OH THANK LADY GAGA YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"_ he half yelled into the phone which made Blaine feel guilty about leaving his phone at home.

_"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to rush out of the house this morning and I left my phone in my room. I've only just gotten back.. I was just reading your messages actually.."_

_"Blaine Warbler Anderson. If you ever, ever do that to me again! I swear, I might just have to hurt you.."_ Kurt's voice was calm and a lot lighter then before but it still upset Blaine knowing that he had worried Kurt so much.

_"I am so sorry. I promise, I will never do that to you again. I'll remember to always keep my phone on me. I'm really sorry Kurt.."_

Blaine was in the kitchen now and washing out his cup before he made himself a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

_"So, what happened that made you leave in such a rush?"_

Blaine stammered over his words as he was unsure what to tell his best friend..

_"Ugh, Umm, nothing really, I just, I just had to meet someone with my.."_ he paused and his voice unintentionally hardened _"my parent's."_

He was hoping that Kurt didn't notice, and when Kurt carried on he was ever so grateful!

_"Oh, okay. You are forgiven.. So been up to much today then, other then meeting someone?"_

The conversation started from there and the two seemed to talk for hours. It didn't seem like anything but the two talked on the phone for nearly 6 hours.

Blaine quickly skipped over the whole 'meeting someone' lie and spoke to Kurt about his shopping trip while Kurt told Blaine about his day with Rachel and the issues between her and Finn.

Blaine was smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened this morning, he had completely forgotten about the awful human beings who would be referred to as his parents. Now, now his entire being was focused on Kurt. Just Kurt.

The two said goodnight to one another at half ten,

_"Good night Blaine, and Happy Christmas Eve. I hope you have an amazing day tomorrow."_

_"Goodnight Kurt and Happy Christmas Eve to you too. I'm sure you'll all have an amazing Christmas. Night."_

And with that Kurt was gone, Blaine was left all alone. After a few minutes Blaine decided that one way to keep Kurt with him right now was to write to him, so he grabbed his notepad and started on his second letter.

In this letter he told Kurt everything, he told him about the issues with his parents, he told him the truth about coming out to his parents, and he told him how much he cared for him.

It was a hard letter for him to write, he never, never opened up to anyone, and even though this was just a letter addressed to Kurt, which he would never see, he still found it extremely hard to open up.

Once the letter was finished he did the same as he did with last. Placed it carefully into an envelope, wrote Kurt's address on it and placed it in the bottom drawer of his desk along with the first letter he had written.

He crawled into bed that night and dreamt of a life when he and Kurt were living together, and were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so sorry for Blaine, and I hate putting him in situations like this but his parents are such mean people!<strong>


	4. Christmas Day

**This Story relates to my other story Letters To You.  
>This however, does not go with a letter but belongs between letters 3 and 4. Come on, I couldn't leave out Christmas! <strong>

_Disclaimer: I don not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>25.12.10<strong>

**Christmas Day**

Kurt woke up on Christmas Day with the biggest smile on his face, he loved this holiday. It was and has always been his favourite time of the year.

He knew this year was going to be different because Finn and Carole were now here but he was looking forward to it. It would be a good sort of different.

He quickly climbed out of bed and had a quick glance at his clock, wow. 6am. He woke up early. He put on his slippers, grabbed his phone and made his way downstairs. As he walked he sent Blaine a quick text, not expecting a reply.

_'Merry Christmas Blaine. I hope you have an amazing day, I can't wait to give you your gift. Ring you later?'_

He then sent a text to all of the New Directions, plus Wes, David and Thad.

_'Merry Christmas Everyone, hope you have an amazing day!'_

He knew Puck and Rachel didn't really celebrate christmas but he felt guilty sending it to everyone but them. He hadn't even noticed that he'd also sent the text Blaine.

He walked into the kitchen and almost screamed, he wasn't expecting anyone else to be up so was shocked when he saw Carole stood at the cooker.

_"Carole? What are you doing up so early? Oh and Merry Christmas!"_ He said, his voice quiet as made his way over to the kettle,_ "Coffee?"_

_"Oh, Kurt! You scared me! Merry Christmas to you too"_ she screamed which caused both of them to laugh. "_Oh and no thank- Actually go on, I'd love a coffee please."_

Kurt smiled and nodded, grabbing another cup from the cupboard.

_"Oh, I always wake up early Christmas Day, Finn always used to be up at half past 4 in the morning, so It's become a force of habit."_ She said laughing as she continued making pancakes.

Kurt was finished making the drinks and placed her coffee next to her before sitting down in his seat at the table, staring at his phone wishing Blaine had text him back, he knew Blaine was still asleep, but still..

A few moment's passed before Carole spoke again,_ "Waiting for a text from Blaine?"_ she asked laughing lightly _"He's probably till asleep honey, it is still kind of early for normal people."_ she said laughing as she tried to cheer him up.

Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of red _"I text him when I woke up and I know he's asleep.."_ he let out a sigh _"I don't know why I keep staring at it.."_

_"That's what you get when you're in love sweetie"_ she said matter of factly flipping a pancake onto an empty plate.

_"What?"_ Kurt said shocked, he stared at Carole as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

_"Aww honey, it's obvious. I bet the only people who don't see it are Blaine and your Dad.''_ she said in her caring and soothing tone. _"And I reckon your Dad does know on some level, he just isn't ready to admit his little boy is growing up."_

_"I, I, - I,"_ Kurt stuttered over his words, unsure of what he was supposed to say. His step mother just told him he was in love. That was the second time he'd been told that in the past three days!

_"It's okay Kurt."_ She said smiling as she made her way over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder _"It'll get better, the way you two are always texting, or talking I'm sure he feels the same. It will happen when it's supposed too."_ She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before returning to cooking her pancakes.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee _'the way you two are always texting, or talking I'm sure he feels the same.'_ Really? Does she really think so? Could, could he feel the same way. They do text all the time and talk for hours on the phone, I mean 6 hours on the phone yesterday, that must be a new record. But it doesn't mean anything.. Does it? Could it?

The two sat there in a comfortable silence, Carole continued to make pancakes for everyone when they finally woke up, while Kurt just sat there thinking about his relationship with Blaine. At twenty past seven Finn came down the stairs yawning. His hair was an absolute mess and he actually looked adorable (in a brotherly way of course) in his space muppet top and trousers. He took a seat opposite Kurt, who then moved to make him a cup of coffee.

_"Morning"_ he said stifling a yawn. _"Merry Christmas!"_ He then practically shouted, his voice full of joy as he properly woke up. _"Is that pancakes?"_ he said which caused both Kurt and Carole to laugh.

Burt came down not to long afterwards and they all sat down and ate breakfast together as a family. Kurt still had no text from Blaine when they started opening the presents at half past nine. He wondered why he would still be in bed this late on Christmas Day. He knew he had a difficult relationship with his parents and prayed to the god he didn't believe in that Blaine would have a good christmas. Then his Dad was about to open the gift he'd bought him upside down and he got distracted..

* * *

><p>It was half past ten when Blaine finally woke up. Half past ten on Christmas Morning and he had just woken up. To other kids of his age this was unusual, even Wes who loved his sleep would be up at half past six on Christmas Day. However, Blaine had always been different, even when he was younger. His parents hated christmas, they'd buy him loads of presents every year, really go out with decoration's and everything, but it was all one huge publicity stunt.<p>

Blaine rolled over in his bed and checked his phone he had two messages from Kurt, they were both sent at 6 this morning. He had to laugh at this, it was so adorable that Kurt still loved Christmas as much as he did.

The first being:

_'Merry Christmas Blaine. I hope you have an amazing day, I can't wait to give you your gift. Ring you later?'_

And the second:

_'Merry Christmas Everyone, hope you have an amazing day!'_

Blaine smiled, he'd obviously sent a group text and had forgotten to take him off of the list. It also meant that Blaine was, for some reason special, because he got his very own Merry Christmas text.

He smiled and typed a quick reply back, not wanting to keep him waiting any longer.

_'Merry Christmas Kurt. Wish all of your family Merry Christmas from me too and I hope you are having a lovely day so far. Gift? You got me a gift? You didn't have to Kurt, seriously. However, I look forward to giving you mine also. Of course, wouldn't miss our phone call for the world.'_

After sending the message he fell back into his pillows, not wanting to leave the safety of his room but knowing that he would have to.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone started singing Teenage Dream from the kitchen and Kurt was gone like a light. He was up and out of his seat in less then point five of a second.<p>

Burt looked confused at the actions of his son. _"Blaine"_ Carole gave as an explanation, Finn nodded and Burt continued to look confused. It was weird that his Dad was the only one who didn't know..

_"Blaine says Merry Christmas!_" He called out to the room as he read the text while taking his seat.

_"Merry Christmas Blaine"_ Finn, Carole and Burt said at the same time to an empty room. Kurt laughed and started writing out his text.

_'YOU'RE UP! Hi. They say 'Merry Christmas Blaine.' Literally, they all said it out loud to the front room! Bless them.. It's been good thanks, we've had breakfast and we started opening the presents about an hour ago although we've only unwrapped about three! Of course I got you a gift! What do you take me for! Aww Blaine, you shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have. Okay great. I look forward to talking to you soon.'_

Kurt sent the text and his attention returned to his family, Carole was opening her present from his Dad which was a gorgeous necklace. They spent at least another two, maybe even three hours opening all the presents, they would stop after so many and maybe tell a story or eat some cakes. It made the morning last longer.

Kurt continued to text Blaine throughout the morning. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't having a very good day so he did what ever he could through texting him to make his day some sort of good. Some of the things Blaine was saying broke his heart, no one should spend Christmas Day sad. He tried to turn it into a laugh because he knew how much Blaine hated speaking about his family.

Blaine and Kurt had been texting all morning, Blaine felt guilty and had offered to let Kurt open his presents in peace but he refused. Blaine stayed in bed and continued to text Kurt throughout his morning, this was the only way he was going to enjoy Christmas, if he kept up a constant conversation with his best friend.

_'Awww that's so sweet considering they don't even know me. I'm glad you're having a good christmas I really am. If you're allowed to buy me a gift I'm allowed to buy you one. It works both ways Kurt.'_

It surprised Blaine how fast Kurt was at replying considering he was busy with his family.

_'Just because they don't know you doesn't mean they don't care. I think it would surprise you how much they care about you already and they haven't even met you yet. I bet the first time you meet them you'll be welcomed like a member of the family. I guess you're right.. How's you're christmas going? What are you up to?'_

Blaine was smiling as read the text but it turned into a sort of semi frown as he finished reading it, what was he supposed to say? He didn't want to lie to Kurt and especially not on Christmas Day, he sighed. Okay, a rough version of the truth.

_'Aww that's sweet. I look forward to our first meeting but I doubt it will be like that, they don't even know me Kurt. They might hate me. Umm, well.. I am still in bed, probably won't be leaving it any time soon.'_

He waited for Kurt's reply nervous of what he would say to his whereabouts.

_'Still in bed Blaine? At this hour? On Christmas day? You lazy person you. I hope you are okay Blaine, if you ever need to talk I am here. I wish you could have spent the day with me. You'd love it here I think.'_

Blaine smiled, he was pretty sure that Kurt knew that wasn't the reason he was still in bed and Blaine loved how he chose not too ask questions. Blaine smiled, Kurt really knew him, and seemed to know him well.

_'Aha, yeah. You know me. I know you are there for me, I just, I just don't think I'm ready to talk yet. But Thank you. I wish I could have spent the day with you too.'_

* * *

><p>The conversation went on like that all day. Both of them laughing and smiling, Kurt was doing an amazing job at making this a reasonably good christmas. Blaine spent most of the day with a smile on his face, even when he was forced to eat christmas dinner with his parents.<p>

By the time evening came around both boys had had a good day, Kurt more so then Blaine, but the point was Blaine's Christmas didn't exactly suck. And that was because of Kurt.

They spent hours talking on the phone that night, Kurt was telling Blaine about all the things he'd gotten for Christmas from his family and friends while Blaine opened his presents while on the phone to him, laughing as he did so.

The two said good night at half past eleven and they both spent the night dreaming about a christmas they'd would spend together. As a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't know what you will think of this chapter.. It's the first time I've ever split a chapter up like that, swapping from different view points. It would be nice to know what you think :)<strong>

**Kaylee xx**


	5. He's in love with him

**Goes with Chapter 4 of Letters To You.**

_I know not many people are reading this story, and that's okay. I'm writing this because I enjoy it. And I really hope the few of you that read it enjoy it too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>26.12.10<strong>

Kurt woke up the next day, he would have been in an amazing mood if he wasn't feeling bad for his best friend.

Blaine hadn't had the best Christmas Day and Kurt felt so sorry for him. He knew it wasn't his fault and he knew he'd made his day a little bit better by texting him the entire day, but he just wish his parent's could give Blaine the love he deserved.

Blaine hadn't told him anything about his parents. Kurt knew they didn't have a healthy relationship, it was obvious by the way he knew mentioned them. Not once in the five months he'd known Blaine had he said a thing about his parents.

When they'd spoken on the phone last night Blaine was laughing and he could tell he was smiling, and that was because of him. Kurt. He did that, he'd cheered up his best friend and he was so proud of himself. However, even though he was laughing, and joking Blaine was still sad. Kurt could hear it in his voice, he noticed the unintentional pauses and when he replied just that little bit late. At some points through out the conversation your voice would change, you'd go from being happy one minute to sounding hopeless the next. Even if it was only for a second, a word, I noticed. I always will.

He was downstairs in the kitchen with his Dad, he was making them breakfast this morning, a disgustingly greasy Fry up. He'd disagreed at first but then his Dad made him feel guilty by saying it was Christmas. Eventually his Dad broke his resolve and ended up making the disgusting breakfast. Finn and Carole had the same and enjoyed it while Kurt decided to have fruit salad and yoghurt for breakfast. He'd eat healthily even if no one else would.

He was sat at the table thinking about Blaine, he hadn't text him yet this morning. He was going to do it later, he thought that maybe he should give Blaine some alone time, so that he could sort through the problems he refused to tell him, he let out a sigh and his Dad noticed.

_"You alright, Kid?"_ he asked taking a bite of his sausage.

Kurt let out another sad sigh, _"Yeah I'm fine."_

_"Whats up sweetheart?"_ Carole asked seeing right through him.

Another sigh,_ "It's just Blaine.."_ Carole looked sympathetic, Finn looked dis-interested and Burt looked extremely interested while pretending not to be._ "He's having a rough time at home with his parent's, yet he won't talk to me about it. I don't know what to do to make life better for him. I just don't understand why he won't talk to.."_ He was going to say me but then decided it would be Okay if he talked to anyone about it, of course he preferred it would be him, but shush._ "talk to anyone!"_ He said, slamming his hand on the table.

Finn jumped, Carole looked at him with a sad smile on his face, and his Dad looked kind of angry.

_"What do you mean rough time at home? Is it his parent's?"_ His Dad asked and Kurt nodded.

_"Is it, Is it because of his sexuality?"_ Carole asked sounding angry too.

Kurt nodded his head, and then spoke up. _"I think so, I don't know! He doesn't talk about them to me! He doesn't talk about them period. It's just i've never seen him like this and his parent's are the only thing that has changed!"_

Kurt was almost crying at the kitchen table as he spoke about the life of his best friend. He shouldn't be telling his parent's about Blaine's life it wasn't fair. But he had to tell someone because it wasn't fair on Blaine! They sat there in a sort of sad and awkward silence for a while, as everyone tried to think of something to say or do.

_"He hates it at home, you should hear his voice when we first talk on the phone every night.."_ Kurt continued staring at his phone, which had a picture of him and Blaine as his background. _"His voice is so sad and lifeless it's heartbreaking. It's only after about an hour of us talking that he starts to return to himself, laughing and joking. It's not like it's only been once! It's every night! EVERY NIGHT! Every freaking night.."_ he had tears falling now, he continued talking as if he'd forgotten his entire family were sat in the same room as him. _"I don't understand. Blaine is such a kind and caring person, so sweet and passionate, he doesn't deserve to have people who can't accept him! If that is the case, which I'm pretty sure it is. I hate this! I hate them! I hate them so much!" _Kurt yelled, his grip on his coffee cup tightening.

_"Oh sweetie,"_ Carole said as she got up and made her way to hug him. Kurt looked up shocked, he'd momentarily forgotten his family were in the same room. He looked up to Carole moving, and Burt and Finn's eyes both on him. Finn looked sad and confused where as his Dad's expression was unreadable, which normally meant he was feeling a large mount of emotion. Damn it! Carole just held him in her embrace while he tried his hardest to stop the tears from falling. There was another long stint of silence before anyone spoke up.

_"How about,"_ Burt said, picking up his cup of coffee, _"He comes and stays with us during your next break from Dalton? He can come back here with you when you come home for weekends as well. It will give him a break from his parent's and hopefully there will become a time when they can work out their differences, if that's what Blaine wants of course."_

Carole looked at him shocked at hearing him willingly invite Blaine into his house, into sharing a room with Kurt. Finn looked at him confused and Kurt looked at his Dad in awe.

_"Are, are you serious Dad? You're saying that Blaine can, can, can move in? Like, stay here? With me, us?"_ Kurt asked as his voice broke with more emotion.

_"Yeah, I think it's a brilliant idea."_ He said, his tone light, as he looked to Carole for approval. She nodded, her mouth still slightly open in shock.

Kurt let out a sob as he made his way from his seat to hug his Dad.

_"Thank you Dad, Thank You so much. You don't know how much this means to me! I can't even, I, I. Thank you"_ he said sobbing into his Dad's shoulder.

Burt held his son ever so tightly, he couldn't believe parent's could be so evil to their own children. He wasn't exactly delighted about Kurt being gay, but at the end of the day he was his son. And he wanted his son to be happy, no matter what that meant.

_"I have to ask him! No, I have to tell him! But how, how do I bring it up in casual conversation.."_ he said, more to himself as he got up off of his Dad's lap.

_"I don't know, just don't tell him it was my idea. Say it was yours."_ Burt said gruffly from his seat.

_"Oh kay.."_ Kurt said sounding confused before he made his way upstairs.

About twenty minutes later, he had changed into his work clothes after deciding to spend the day in the garage working on their old 1964 Porsche 911. He needed time to figure out a way to bring the subject up with Blaine..

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole watched as Kurt smiled at them before making his way up to his room to change.<p>

Once Kurt was out of ear shot Carole turned to Burt.

_"You. I. Hmph.?"_ Carole couldn't understand why Burt had just done that, she could make sense of it at all. Burt sighed, he knew what Carole was trying to say.

_"You've seen how much Kurt cares about him Carole, I've tried to ignore it but I can't. He's in love with him. My little boy is growing up. And seeing him so hurt, and upset because of what those horrible parents are doing to their only son! It's not right, Carole. Blaine needs a father in his life, he needs to feel at home somewhere, and that somewhere will be here."_ He said firmly, trying to hide the emotion in his voice as he took a sip of his coffee.

Burt didn't say it directly, bur Carole knew what he was saying. He was saying that if Blaine didn't have a home, or a family, or a father. Then he could find it here.

He would become Blaine's father.

They would become Blaine's family.

This would become Blaine's home.

Carole looked at her husband with so much love and amazement. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. _"You are an amazing person, Burt"_ Carole said before kissing him gently on his coffee stained lips.

* * *

><p>Kurt brought his arm up wipe the sweat off of his forehead as he pulled himself out from underneath his baby. The Porsche 911 had been around ever since Kurt can remember, his Dad found her at the scrap yard one day and he didn't have the heart to let her get crushed, so he brought her home with the hopes, that one day she would run. It was a gorgeous metallic red with navy blue rims, his Dad had had her re-sprayed a couple of years a go, as she was getting closer and closer to being drivable.<p>

He grabbed himself a glass of water from the cooler before grabbing his phone, he knew he'd have a text from Blaine and it was about time he answered. Blaine had text him at half past ten, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was now twenty to three. Oops.

_'Hey Kurt, how are you? Thank you for making yesterday such an amazing day. I really appreciate it. Thank you. What are you up to?'_

Kurt smiled while he wiped his hands off on his jeans.

_'I am good thanks, just in the garage working on my baby. Of course Blaine, anytime. I'll always be here for you. You know that. What about you? Are you okay? What are you doing today?'_

Kurt placed his phone in his pocket, looked at his porsche and decided he'd done enough for today. Now it was time to shower, relax and spend more time thinking about how to bring the subject up with Blaine.

After jumping in the shower and replying to Blaine's new text he still had no idea, so what did he do, he picked up his special notepad and pen, sat himself at his desk and started to write a letter, it was addressed to Blaine.

Again, he wrote the letter with the idea that Blaine would never see it, so he wrote everything down. He wrote how he knew he wouldn't get what he really wanted For christmas. Blaine. He rambled on a bit here and there about nothing in particular and he did what his Dad asked, he told Blaine it was his idea, fudging the facts only a little bit. He begged Blaine to be honest and open with him and he more of told Blaine that he would be moving in in February Half Term, rather then asked. He also chose to leave out the fact about him coming to stay with him at weekends. He wanted to mention it but thought better of it. Blaine might not mind spending two weeks here, but he might not want to 'officially' move in with them.. He knew Blaine would never read this, but for whatever reason, something stopping him from writing it in the letter.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started singing Teenage Dream, he reached over to get it, expecting it to be a text and was surprised to see Blaine calling him, he answered, unaware of what time it was.

_"Hey, Hey Blaine. Alright? What time is it?"_

Blaine laughed at that being the first thing Kurt said. _"It is, half past eight."_

_"Woah, really? Wow. That came around fast.."_

Blaine was laughing at Kurt's confused tone. He still couldn't believe how it was half past eight. He had gotten out of the shower four, how could he have been writing, without being disturbed for four and a half hours?

_"Are you okay Kurt, You seem kind of lost?"_

_"That's because I am!"_ He returned with a giggle. _"It was four o clock just a moment ago, I swear!"_

The two spoke about their days while Kurt was waring with himself internally. He knew he should mention to Blaine about staying during the February half term but he was worried about Blaine's response. He knew he was being silly, but he was putting himself out there, and it still scared him to be so vulnerable.

_"Blaine?"_ Kurt asked, his voice serious as he interrupted whatever Blaine was saying. He felt bad but he had somehow found the nerve to ask Blaine, so he thought better to go with it rather then let it disappear and never ask.

_"Yes Kurt, are you okay!"_

_"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to ask you something.."_ Kurt had Blaine catch his breath on the other end of the phone and wondered what it meant before he continued. _"I, well we, no I. I was thinking about it earlier, and I spoke to Dad and Carole about it, they think it's an amazing idea.. Would,"_ he was struggling to get the words out, inside he was panicking, imagining the worse. _"Would you like to come and spend February half term with me?"_

There was a silence from Blaine's end and Kurt panicked.

_"You don't have to. I mean I completely understand, it was just an idea.. I completely under-"_

_"Kurt!"_ Blaine shouted into the phone, trying to get Kurt to stop talking. _"Stop worrying! I would love to come and spend February break with you, What brought all this on?" _Blaine's tone was different some hoe, but Kurt couldn't work out what it was that was different.

Kurt sighed, unsure if he should tell him. Honesty is always the best policy. _"You seemed so sad and dejected yesterday, and I wanted to cheer you up, I mean, I know the break is still seven weeks away, but it's a start."_

_"Wow Kurt. Just wow. You are such an amazing person, you know that? Absolutely amazing."_

Kurt blushed at that and let out a soft giggle.

_"Anyway, I'm really sorry I interrupted you. What were you saying about your guitar?"_

After the two shared that moment they went on to talk a little bit more about each others day. Kurt explained to Blaine about his baby sitting in his Dad's garage, about how one day she would be his and how he couldn't wait to be able to drive her.

Blaine spoke about how he'd been trying to write a song but was still unable to find the right words to make up the lyrics. When Kurt asked him what the song was about he stuttered and changed topics as soon as possible. Kurt noticed and was puzzling over it in the back of his mind.

Once they said there goodbyes at half past eleven, Kurt threw himself into his bed. He missed Blaine! They talked all the time, they text all the time, but so what! He missed seeing his best friend, just being with him! He missed him so much, it wasn't even fair.

It was times like this that reminded him of how much he actually loved his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! What did you think, I know this is Blaine and Kurt's story, but I just had to show what Burt was feeling when he found out about Blaine's issues. I think Burt is such an amazing character and nothing I could do or say would do him justice.<strong>

**Kaylee x**


	6. The Only Song I Sing Will Be With You

**Goes with Chapter 5 of my story Letters To You.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_I'm really sorry that Blaine's parents are such evil people._

_Warning: Offensive Language. _

* * *

><p><strong>27.12.10<strong>

Blaine had been struggling to hold himself together since Christmas Day.

Christmas Day at the Anderson's residence had been awful. When Blaine forced himself to go downstairs his parent's told him where his present's where and then spent the rest of the day in their study! The only time they spent as a 'family' was during and awkward Christmas Dinner. Fortunately his parent's got called out on business and Blaine had free reign of the house for a few hours.

Don't get him wrong, Kurt had made this one of the best Christmas's he's had since he stayed with Wes and his family. Kurt somehow knew that Blaine needed him, and he was there in the only way that was possible and he couldn't even start to explain how much that meant to him. He was extremely grateful.

Boxing Day had been just as bad, only with a little more interaction with his Father. Blaine was lying on his bed thinking back to yesterday.

* * *

><p>He had been in the kitchen grabbing himself a sandwich. Getting the kettle had been a great idea, if only he had thought about buying a sandwich station too.. Blaine was a polite boy, he always had been. So when he made himself a sandwich, he offered his Father one too.<p>

_"Father, Did you want a sandwich? It's just I'm making one."_ Blaine said ever so politely.

_"I do, but I'd rather make it myself then have your faggy hands touch it."_

There was that sting again. Blaine turned back to his sandwich and tried to hide his emotion. He didn't look at or acknowledge his Father and let the comment pass. He hated his parents with all his being and he didn't understand why he wasn't used to this already. It had only been two months since he had told them he was Gay, but they had always treated him like he was worthless.

_"What? No comeback? You are just going to stand and there and do nothing. What kind of a girl are you?"_ His Father said, lowering his news paper. He'd never called Blaine a girl before.

_"I'm a bigger and better person then you."_ Was all he said as he tried fighting back the tears before he grabbed his sandwich and locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

He had spent the next twenty minutes crying. He hated how his Father had the power to make him feel so worthless. He hated it.

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged himself out of bed and decided to shower, to wash away the memories of yesterday..<p>

He was thinking about how to spend his day when he decided that he would go for a walk. He was still having trouble writing Kurt's song and maybe going for a walk might inspire him. You can never know..

He chucked on his baggy jeans and baggy black hoodie, Kurt would be offended by his choice of outfit and it made him smile. As his parents were home and not at some social event there were paparazzi surrounding the entire house, so Blaine put his hood up, grabbed his pink ray-bans and did what ever he could to hide his face.

The moment he left the house he was swarmed with questions.

_"..What's it like living with two of the most influential people in the political world?"_

_"... What's it like living with those two as parent's?"_

_"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! What's it like being a part of that family?"_

Blaine kept his head down and ignored all of their questions as he got in his car.

He only drove about a mile down the road, but it was the quickest way to get away from them without being swarmed. He pulled up in a small sort of village, parking outside a carving shop. Normally he wouldn't have taken any notice, but something caught his attention in the shop window.

There was a gorgeous oak wooden box sat on a table in the window, It wasn't very big but it was big enough to hold a series of letters Blaine thought.. On top of the beautiful box was a carving of two canaries sat on a tree branch the words _"The only song I sing will be with you.."_ written in an elegant script. It was absolutely gorgeous and he fell in love with it instantly. He made his way into the small shop and purchased it, but not before he had two small letters carved on the bottom of the box, the letters 'B' and 'K.' They were so small, you would only be able to see them if you knew they were there.

Blaine walked out of the shop with the biggest smile on his face as he made his way to the little park that was just around the corner. When he got there, he was happy to see the park was rather empty so he went and took a seat on one of the empty swings and just sat there, thinking to himself. About his life, about his family, about Dalton. But mostly, about Kurt. His feelings for him, how perfect he was and lyrics for that damn song he still couldn't write!

At about half past two, Blaine was still sat in the slightly busier park on one of the swings. It was then his phone went off in his pocket blaring out his favourite sound..

_'Hey Blaine, sorry I didn't text you earlier. I was dragged out of bed at half past 7 this morning! Dad dragged me somewhere to go and look at car parts, and I didn't have my phone. Anyway, How are you? What are you up to today?'_

Blaine smiled as he typed out his reply.

_'That's okay Kurt. You don't need to explain yourself to me. 7 wow, thats early for you during the holidays! I know what you're like on weekends! Did you guys find what you were looking for? I'm okay thanks you? Umm.. Not much, I am just sat on the swings at the moment. I needed some time to think..'_

Kurt replied as fast as he could type out his reply, which made Blaine smile even more, earning him a weird look from the woman sat on the bench with her daughter, 'Not my type' he thought to himself and laughed as he went for a slow walk through the beautiful gardens.

_'I know, but I wanted to. I can't have you thinking i'm ignoring you, what will you have to live for? ;D No, I just felt rude, so.. Anyway! Yes we did! Dad was very pleased, I found another part for my baby so I am in an AMAZING mood! Aww Blaine, are you okay? If there is anything I can do. You know that right?'_

Blaine felt so, so.. he didn't even know! All he knew was he wanted to tell Kurt everything. Tell him about what happened after he came out to his parents, all of the beatings, the insults, he wanted to tell him everything, but there was something that was stopping him. Kurt. He couldn't make him share his burden, he had so much of his own life still to deal with, how was it fair or even right of Blaine to add to it?

_'Aha that's true. Without you my life has no meaning.. Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you! That means you're one step closer to being able to driver her! I am okay, well, I will be okay. I know, Thank you.'_

Blaine sat himself down on a rock while he waited for Kurt's reply.

_'Blaine. I will always be here. No matter what happens you can always, ALWAYS come to me. I just want you to know that, okay? I will always be here.'_

Blaine could feel the moisture burning behind his eyes, he wrote out a text to Kurt but didn't send it yet. He wanted some time to just think a little bit more. About an hour later Blaine finally pressed send.

_'I know you will, honestly I do. It's just, I, I don't know if, I'm ready to tell anyone just yet. But you, just, just being there for me over the past few days has meant so much to me Kurt, I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me. You really are a perfect best friend. Thank you.'_

With that he made his way back to his car and back to the hell hole he loosely referred to as home. He had another shower and quickly grabbed himself something to eat from down stairs, he didn't understand why he didn't grab food out, that would have made his life so much easier!

He continued to text Kurt the entire afternoon, he was doing whatever he could to make him smile, and it was working.

Half past six came around and Blaine was in his pajama's with a lose baggy jumper on while he was lying on the floor writing out another letter to Kurt. He was about half way through with it, talking about how much he wanted to talk to him and tell him everything. There was a brief mention of Christmas, but not much was said as there wasn't much to say.

He was just writing about spending the February half term when his Dad walked into his room completely unannounced.

_"Right, the summer fair is tomorrow morning and you will be attending. Your mother is downstairs ironing your suit now and Alicia will be getting here for around half past ten"_ His Father said looking around his room.

It's not summer, it's winter! Blaine said to himself the anger he was suppressing made it's way through. He had already said he wasn't going!

_"I have already told you. I am NOT going! I refuse to lie to the world just to please you and your stupid campaign. I am a human being and I refuse to hide who I am just so you can move higher up in your campaign. I won't do it!"_

Blaine had sat up during his little speech and looked up at his Father who was now a brilliant shade of red. He really hated his son. It was so obvious. His Father walked over to Blaine and grabbed the front of his jumper, pulling him to his feet. It was extremely painful and cut into his neck, he did whatever he could to hide the pain from his Father. He was right in Blaine's face now..

_"You WILL do as I say boy. You WILL attend this fete tomorrow! Alicia will be here at half past ten and you are to treat as her girlfriend. Do you understand? I will not have you disgrace this family with your wicked ways."_

His Fathers grip had got tighter on his jumper and was making it extremely hard for Blaine to breath. Although it went against everything he had ever said, had ever thought. He nodded. It was either that or he risk dying here tonight, and he couldn't. He couldn't never knowing if anything would have ever happened between him and Kurt.

With that his Father dropped him and Blaine fell to the ground, he hadn't even realised his feet hadn't been touching the floor, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

It too Blaine a few minutes to catch his breath and he didn't want to look in the mirror, afraid he might see some evidence of his Father's outburst around his neck. Once he had stopped himself from crying and his breathing returned to normal he picked up his pen and vented about his Father in Kurt's letter.

Once Blaine had finished his letter he couldn't believe how, not him it sounded. This Blaine was so lost and confused, struggling to cope. He seemed so needy and alone, so heartbroken. This was a completely different Blaine that Kurt was used to seeing and it was awful. It hurt him, knowing how much his parents changed him.

He put the letter in an envelope, sealed it with a kiss and placed it, alongside the other letters he had now moved, into his and Kurt's canary memory box.

He took off his hoodie and curled himself into bed after sending out a text to Kurt.

_'I can't talk on the phone tonight, I am so sorry. I really want to but I can't. I promise though, tomorrow night we can talk for hours. I am so sorry. Talk to you tomorrow. Sleep tight Kurt.'_

He didn't wait for his reply as put his phone on silent and pulled the covers over his head as a way of hiding himself from the world.

He wasn't going with his parent's tomorrow no matter what they said or did.

He let out a frustrated sigh..

He knew he would go tomorrow. He didn't know what would make him, but he knew something or someone would and he would go.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just feel sorry for Blaine! I just want to give him a huge hug! I think New Years will be a good break for him! Now I am going to shut up just incase people are reading the letters along with chapters and have no idea what I am talking about. <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying!**

**Kaylee x**


	7. Tomorrow

**Goes with Chapter 6 from my story Letters To You.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee_

_I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! I love writing from different points of views, and different ways of life._

* * *

><p><strong>28th December 2010.<strong>

_"Okay, yes okay Rachel.. They will be there. I Promise." _Kurt said sounding irritated.

_"..Go and invite them now, over the phone"_ She demanded.

_"What Rachel? No. I will ask them as soon as I get off of the phone. You know they will all come, so I don't know why you're worrying.."_

_"They? What do you mean Kurt? What about you?"_

_"I don't know if I, I will come but I doubt I will stay to see the New Year In."_

_"What? Why?"_ She asked with a hint of hysteria in her voice, talk about drama queen.

_"I just, I, I can't explain it Rach, I just want to be home and in bed when the new year comes in."_

_"Does this have anything to do with Blaine, Kurt?"_

It made him laugh slightly at how her mind instantly went to Blaine. Kurt went silent, he didn't want to lie, she was his best friend but he didn't want to tell her either! Ugh! Why did he have to have such high morals! He let out a sigh.

_"Yes."_

_"I knew it! Aww Kurt.. Wait! I need to go! I will talk to you later okay! Speak to you later! Love you!"_ And with that she hung up leaving Kurt completely and utterly confused.

Kurt put his phone back in has pocket, ignoring the crazy ways of his best friend and made his way downstairs. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and think of his best friend, who was all alone in that horrible house with those horrible people. But! He knew Rach would be calling back in no time for an answer, so it was best to do it now!

He walked into the front room to find Carole carrying a cup of coffee in and Finn and his Dad sat on the sofa watching a Buckeyes game. They both yelled at the TV which made Kurt jump,

_"Morning sweetheart."_ She glanced at her watch and laughed _"Well, more afternoon now. How are you? How's Blaine?"_ Carole asked as she took the arm chair seat.

_"What? It's not half past twelve yet, so it's not afternoon.."_ Finn said sounding completely confused, which made everyone smile.

Kurt smiled, Carole, even his Dad had started asking after Blaine and he thought it was amazing. They had never even met the boy, only seen him in pictures on Facebook and the ones in his room yet they acted as if he was a part of the family. It meant the world to him that his parents had taken to Blaine, even though they had yet to meet. He couldn't have asked for better parents.

_"Morning everyone. I'm okay thanks, feeling tired though."_ he said yawning. He'd had trouble sleeping last night, after Blaine's _"Blaine is.."_ he didn't know. He knew something was wrong because they didn't speak on the phone last night. Kurt had text him this morning but he hadn't had a reply. He was starting to worry. He was in amongst his thoughts for too long which caused his parents to get concerned.

_"Blaine Is?"_ His Dad asked, _"What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"_ Kurt smiled inside as he heard that protective father edge he always heard him use at school when they were dealing with Karofsky. Finn and Carole turned to look at him, waiting.

_"I don't know. Blaine text me last night saying he couldn't speak to me on the phone last night, and that's so unusual. Normally it's the best time of the day, and I just. I don't know if anything happened last night."_ He said as he made his way to sit on the arm of the armchair Carole was sat in, _"He was texting me yesterday and he seemed so down, he was sat in a park thinking."_ Kurt had though yesterday, that maybe, just maybe he had been thinking about Kurt. All wishful thinking of course.

_"Thinking?"_ Carole asked, _"Thinking about what Sweetheart?"_

_"I didn't ask, I didn't want to make life harder for him. I wanted to make it better, so I told him I would always be there for him then told him about Rachel's melt down yesterday"_

_"Hey! That's not fair.."_ Finn said trying to defend his on again, off again girlfriend.

_"It was funny Finn and it put a smile on his face, he seemed happier, and he was fine. But then at twenty past seven he just stopped texting back."_ Kurt looked absolutely lost _"And then at half past ten he text me saying he couldn't talk on the phone and that he'd text me tomorrow and goodnight."_

Burt and Carole shared a nervous look. Everyone, including Finn was starting to worry.

_"And he has-"_ Burt was cut off by the song Teenage Dream blaring from Kurt's pocket.

Kurt had the phone out in mere mili seconds, as he looked at his phone. Everyone knew it was Blaine because of the ringtone, pretty much every one of them knew the song off by heart now. It played at least three time an hour! And if it wasn't his phone playing it, it would be his iPod or Kurt would be singing it. That was life now.

_"Is he okay?"_ Burt asked, his voice still had that protective edge.

Kurt nodded as he read the message.

_'So sorry about last night Kurt. I had a sore throat and I was feeling really tired so I decided on an early night. I hope you are okay? I am okay, sorry I didn't text back sooner. I've been at a fair since eleven this morning and I just, ugh I've had enough. What are you up to today?'_

_"He says he's okay.."_ Kurt said not sounding as if he believed it._ "I just, I don't know.."_ he said as he typed out his reply and made his way upstairs leaving his family confused and worried behind him.

Kurt spent a few hours sorting out his new clothes and shoes that he got for christmas and hanging them up in his wardrobe in there correct places before he felt like writing a letter to Blaine.

He was lying on his bed as he wrote it, telling Blaine about Rachel's New Years Eve party and his feelings about it, when Finn walked in, unannounced.

_"Hey Dude-"_

_"Finn! What did I tell you about knocking! If the door is shut, you bring your fist to the wood and bend it back and forth once or twice. It isn't hard."_ Kurt said in his sarcastic and patronizing tone. _"And don't call me dude!"_

_"Woah, chill Du-Kurt."_

Kurt took a deep breath, he was a little edgy and he wasn't sure why.

_"I just came in to tell you, I've just gotten off of the phone to Rachel, apparently she tried ringing you and couldn't get through?"_ He said more of a question, when Kurt shrugged his shoulders he ignored it and carried on _"She spoke to her Dad's and Blaine is more then welcome to come, apparently her parents are just as excited to meet him as mum and Burt are, so.."_

_"What? Are you being serious? Blaine can come? To New Years?"_ Kurt asked, his voice was shaking with excitement, a huge smile on his face.

Finn nodded and smiled at his younger brother, he was glad to see him happy for once._ "Yes Kurt, Blaine can come to New Years"_ he said it laughing. _"I hope he knows what he's walking in to"_ Finn said as he left the room.

Kurt didn't have time to think about what that meant, he picked up his pen and started writing.

A few minutes later, he'd somehow written himself into asking Blaine to come to New Years, he was terrified of being turned down, but something gave him the courage to ask anyway.

He grabbed his phone from the table and typed in Blaine's number (Of course he had it memorised!) All he could hear was the dial tone and it seemed to last forever. An agonising twenty seconds later Blaine picked up sounding even more lifeless then he normally did.

_"Hello?"_ His voice was cold, dead, lifeless and he didn't seem to know it was Kurt on the phone.

Kurt wanted to cry, this wasn't the Blaine he knew. He had to ask, if not for him, then for Blaine.

_"Hi Blaine. How are you?"_ His voice shook with nerves as he wondered how he would react when the realisation hit.

_"Oh My Kurt! I am so Sorry It's been an extremely long and hard day. I'm, I'm surviving.."_ he said with a forced laugh.

Kurt glanced at his watch, it was only twenty past four, the day wasn't even over and Blaine sounded as if he'd already given up for the day. This wasn't fair. Blaine deserved to have a good life. He deserved it.

It bugged Kurt a little bit at how Blaine would never give him details. He let out a soft sigh, Blaine would tell him when he was ready. Maybe some time away would do him some good, maybe inviting him to New Years would help bring back the happy Blaine. He had to do this. For Blaine. He decided to do it now while he had the nerves. He closed his eyes.

_"Blaine, Are you doing anything for New Years?"_ Kurt was bouncing up and down on his bed as he waited for a reply. He crossed the fingers of his empty hand and mouthed the words _"please don't be busy, please don't be busy"_ over and over until Blaine answered

_"Umm.. probably sleeping. Why? What about you?"_

Kurt practically screamed with joy when he heard Blaine say he was available. Maybe he would get the New Years he wanted! Maybe he would get to see Blaine soon!

_"That's why I wanted to talk to you actually,"_ He froze, unsure of how to word it. Blaine obviously jumped to a wrong conclusion of some sort.

_"Kurt are you okay!"_ His voice rose in panic.

_"Blaine, I'm fine seriously. It's just. Well, Rachel and her Dad's are throwing a huge New Years Eve party and I was, I was wondering if you wanted, if you wanted to come?"_ He gulped but carried on, _"Everyone is dying to meet you. You could stay here for a few days, well as long as you'd like. Dad and Carole would be happy to have you.. Please say you'll at least considerate it?"_ He frowned at himself, he sounded like he was begging. Did he sound like he was begging..

Silence. Kurt started to get really worried. He was biting his nails, which was very rare for him. He only ever did it when he got really worried. He couldn't take the silence anymore.

_"Blaine?"_ his voice was quiet..

_"You're asking me to New Years?"_ Blaine asked sounding shocked and yet excited.

_"Umm.. yeah, but it's not like a date or anything. Just best friends."_ Kurt sighed. That wasn't what he wanted! He wanted it to be a date! He wanted to kiss him at midnight! To wake up in Blaine's arms! He didn't want to just be his best friend anymore! But of course he lied to Blaine, he didn't want to freak him out, it might make him change his mind about coming.

_"Oh WOW Kurt! I'd love to come! I really would! Oh you don't know how much this means to me! Oh Thank you so much Kurt! Oh My! I am so excited, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! Are you sure your parents won't mind? I mean they haven't even met me yet.."_

Kurt smiled as he could hear the happiness come back to Blaine's voice, he seemed so happy and excited to be getting out of that house, it brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. He had made Blaine happy.

The two spent forty five minutes making plans for their upcoming days together. It had been decided that Blaine would arrive sometime tomorrow and wouldn't return home until the day before they returned to Dalton.

Kurt was on a high when he hung up. He couldn't believe Blaine had said yes to him again. He was so happy And he told Blaine so in his letter! Once he'd finished his letter Kurt rushed downstairs to tell his parents of the news before he headed to the garage to spend some more time working on his baby.

The entire afternoon he had one song stuck in his head, it was a random song, but it had been stuck in his head since he had written the letter. It was that song from Annie.

_'Tomorrow, tomorrow, i love ya tomorrow. You're only a day away..'_

He'd see Blaine tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, what did you think? I like how Burt has already become a Father to Blaine even though he hasn't even met him yet.. I look forward to their first meeting.<strong>

**Kaylee x**


	8. They were just friends

**Goes with Chapter 7 of my story Letters To You**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Characters._

* * *

><p><strong>28th December 2010.<strong>

**4:12pm.**

Blaine had been home for about an hour now. He had had the shittest morning ever. He had spent it arm in arm with some annoying bottle blonde rich girl called Alicia. She was so fake, she made Barbie look real. He wasn't even kidding, everything about her was off. Her laugh, her smile.

He threw himself on his bed as he undid his tie, before bringing his pillow up and pushing it down on his face. He grunted into it before he threw it across his room. He was furious. His parent's were such liars, they lied to the whole world, all the people that were at that stupid fate were liars. Blaine hated everything that related to the political world and he hoped he would never have to do that again.

He sighed, he knew he would. He was too much of a sucker when it came to his damn Father.

He was just lying face down in his pillow, thinking about New Years.

He didn't want it to be like Christmas, he wanted New Years to be good, he wanted it to be a night worth remembering, but he knew it wouldn't be. He would probably be in bed watching an old Disney movie or something. That's what he did every other New year, so why would this one be every different.

He let out a growl. He knew what he wanted to do this New Year's Eve, he wanted to spend it with Kurt. He didn't care if they spent it as Best Friends or whatever, he just wanted to be with him. They could celebrate the New Year with friends or together watching Disney Movies, he didn't care. As long as he was with Kurt he didn't care.

When he heard his phone off he reached for it automatically. He didn't even realise what ringtone was playing. He just answered it with no enthusiasm. His parent's did this to him.

_"Hello?"_ He said into his pillow with the phone at his ear. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. Why did they have to ring him! Part of him felt like hanging up.

_"Hi Blaine,"_

Blaine's head shot up instantly. It was Kurt. Guilt instantly flooded through him as he realised he didn't even know it was him who was calling! Then he felt guilty for thinking about hanging up on him! Just imagine if he did.. How upset Kurt would have been.. He rolled over and sat up, leaning his back against his headboard.

_"How are you?"_ Kurt's voice was extremely quiet as if he was trying to be careful..

_"Oh My Kurt! I am so Sorry It's been an extremely long and hard day. I'm, I'm surviving.."_ he said, bringing his hand up to run through his hair as he finished the sentence with a half hearted laugh. He wanted to tell Kurt the truth but hide the seriousness of his sentence.

He knew that Kurt shouldn't understand why he was only surviving, he hadn't told him anything. But a part of him knew that Kurt knew what was going on in his life, even if he hadn't heard the words directly from Blaine's mouth.. he was sure he knew.

There was a brief stint of silence as neither said anything. Blaine was considering saying something, but wasn't sure what to say but eventually Kurt spoke up breaking the silence.

_"Blaine, Are you doing anything for New Years?"_ Kurt asked him sounding, Blaine wasn't too sure if he sounded excited or scared.

Blaine laughed a little to himself, he had just been thinking about New Years and then Kurt rings him up and wants to talk about New Years. What are the chances?

_"Umm.. probably sleeping. Why? What about you?"_ He said being totally honest. He knew he wouldn't be able to spend it with Kurt so he would spend it in bed watching to the good old Disney Movies he loved. He could have sworn he heard a scream come from Kurt's end of the line but he couldn't be too sure.

_"That's why I wanted to talk to you actually,"_ Kurt seemed to freeze at the end of his sentence, it didn't end naturally, he just sort of stopped talking and Blaine full on panicked. Did something happen to him?

_"Kurt are you okay!"_ his panic stricken voice yelled into the phone, terrified something terrible might have happened to his best friend! His hand had an extremely tight grip on his phone, if he held it any tighter it would probably crumple under the pressure, as he waited for Kurt's reply.

_"Blaine, I'm fine seriously."_ He said sounding slightly, was it irritated, frustrated sad? Blaine relaxed and leaned back, resting on his headboard as he toyed with his duvet. Kurt was fine.

_"It's just. Well, Rachel and her Dad's are throwing a huge New Years Eve party and I was, I was wondering if you wanted, if you wanted to come?"_

Blaine's hand froze on the lose bit of thread he was playing with. Did, Did Kurt just ask him to New Years? As in asked him to go to New Years? With him! Blaine wanted this to be a date, if this was real he wanted this to be a date. He closed his eyes and leant his head back on the board praying to anyone who would listen. 'Let this be real, please let this be the one good thing in my life. Please?'

_"Everyone is dying to meet you. You could stay here for a few days, well as long as you'd like. Dad and Carole would be happy to have you.. Please say you'll at least considerate it?"_ He sounded scared, as if he was terrified of the answer.

It took Blaine a while to control his thoughts, he was too busy thinking about what he and Kurt could be up to if they spent New Years together. All wishful thinking of course.

_"Blaine?"_ Kurt prompted, wow. Had he really be quiet for that long? The guilt washed through him for the second time during this conversation.

_"You're asking me to New Years?"_ Blaine didn't know if this was reality, it seemed too good too be true. He had to make sure.

_"Umm.. yeah, but it's not like a date or anything. Just best friends."_ Kurt rushed out the words as if he didn't want Blaine to get the wrong idea.

Blaine let out a sad sigh, he knew it was too good to be true. Kurt was asking him out yes, but as his friend. As his best friend. And best friends did things like spending New Years together. It's what friends did.

Blaine pushed all of that to the back of his mind and focused on the here and now. Kurt had just invited him to spend New Years with him and his friends and family. he had even offered him to stay with him as long as he wanted! Maybe even the rest of the holiday if he was lucky..

_"Oh WOW Kurt! I'd love to come! I really would! Oh you don't know how much this means to me! Oh Thank you so much Kurt! Oh My! I am so excited, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! Are you sure your parents won't mind? I mean they haven't even met me yet.."_

Blaine didn't even try to hide the excitement in his voice, he had the biggest smile on his face and was literally bouncing on his bed! He was so excited!

The two spent forty five minutes making plans for their upcoming days together. It had been decided that he would arrive at Kurt's sometime tomorrow and that he wouldn't return home until the day before they returned to Dalton, it was just so he wouldn't have to take all of his school stuff to Kurt's house.

Once they had said their Goodbyes and hung up Blaine reached for his notepad and started writing a letter to Kurt immediately.

He had some many thoughts about his and Kurt's upcoming days together and he needed to get them off of his mind. There were so many things he wanted them to do, so many things he wanted to say. But they were friends.

Yes, Blaine wanted to be more then friends. But Kurt's friendship was the most important thing in the world to him and he was so excited to have just been invited into Kurt's life.

He smiled and laughed as he wrote, thinking that nothing could bring him down from his high.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is another chapter for you guys. I know you have already seen this conversation from Kurt's point of view, I just thought it was important you saw it from Blaine's point of view too.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Kaylee x**


	9. I'm gone

**This goes with Chapter 8 from my story Letters To You.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

_Things get a little rough for Blaine in this chapter. I found it hard to write and I think it's awful what Blaine goes through in this._

**WARNING: Strong, Offensive language and violence.**

* * *

><p><strong>28th December 2010<strong>

**10:29pm**

_".. I have packed that already.. yes, Kurt."_ Blaine's tone coloured in sarcasm and mock annoyance.

_"Blaine! Don't get annoyed with me. I'm only making sure you pack properly."_ Kurt said, well more whined then spoke properly.

_"You sound like my Mum, Kurt."_ Blaine let out a sigh, he was acting like any mum would when their son was packing his suitcase, it just wasn't his mum. _"I have checked and double checked everything."_

_"As long as you have. I mean if you forget anything you've always got my clothes to borrow, they'll be a little long but I can always temporarily take them up."_

Blaine sat down on the end of his bed and listened to his boyfriend, no, friend. HIS FRIEND, in awe. He knew how much Kurt's clothes meant to him and he'd just said he would alter them if need be..

_"Did you just say you'd.. you'd alter your precious clothes... for me?"_ He asked a little shocked.

_"Of Course I would!_" His tone seemed offended that Blaine thought otherwise _"I'd do anything for you Blaine. You know .. Oh wait, hold on a second.."_

Blaine was thinking about how amazing Kurt was when he heard Carole call him from downstairs.

_".. Sorry Blaine but I have to go. I still have a few things to sort out for tomorrow. I can't wait! So I'll see you tomorrow Blaine. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Kurt, sleep well and I will see you tomorrow."_

_"I love you.."_ Blaine said into his phone as the dial tone rang out. He let out a small sigh threw his phone on the bed and grabbed his pen and notepad from the table beside his drawer.

He shook all the sad thoughts from his mind and focused on the fact he would be seeing Kurt in what was less then 9 hours and the Katy Perry album playing in the background. He looked at the two packed bags on his floor and smiled. He would be getting out of this hell hole soon enough, and he couldn't wait! He was so excited, he had had enough of his 'parents' to last him a life time. He was sick of them trying to make him be someone he wasn't.

He wrote out the start of the letter when his mind started drifting back to something Kurt had said on the phone earlier:

_'I mean if you forget anything you've always got my clothes to borrow.'_

Should he forget something, like his pajama's or something? So that he can have an excuse to wear Kurt's clothes? They are probably so soft and smell like him.. He shook his head and growled. "Come on Blaine! Sort yourself out! That's not you!" before his head landed in his palms. Kurt had the power to turn him into the weirdest monster! As much as he would love to wear Kurt's clothes he wouldn't do it on purpose, that was just lame..

As he was writing his letter it suddenly became aware to him how daunting what he was about to do was. He was about to go and spend six days with his best friend, the boy he was secretly in love with. He was about to meet all of the friends he left behind, he was about to meet his new step brother Finn, his new Step mum Carole and his Dad. He was going to meet Kurt's Dad. He was terrified, what if he didn't like him? What if Kurt's Dad, Burt hated him for some unknown reason! What if..

He was so scared of meeting his Dad so thought about putting it off, if I get there after sixish he should be at the Garage, I'm pretty sure that's what time Kurt said he leaves.. He was starting to shake, and his breath started coming in gasps. This was extremely unusual for Blaine, he never let himself lose control, even when he was alone. He had to hold himself together, because there would be no one around to pick up the piece's.

He let out a sigh and let himself slip off of the end of his bed until he landed on the floor, the notepad in between his legs and his head in his hands, breathing in and out. After a few minutes he was back to his near normal state and he leant forward to finish the letter to Kurt.

He looked over towards his desk, on which sat a little wooden box. When he went out on his walk the other day, he saw it and bought it instantly. He fell in love with it. It had two canaries carved into the centre of the lid with a single sentence and underneath, on the base he had the letters 'B' and 'K' carved, they were so small, that unless you knew they were there, you wouldn't see them. Inside that little box it held every one of the letters he had ever written to Kurt, starting back to the day they met on the stairs. He hadn't written many back then, but there were a few here and there talking about things they'd done and said.

Blaine smiled as put his pen down and walked over to pick up the little box. He'd had his own bit of decoration to it but writing Teenage Dream in ice blue and grey/silvery gems. He had made this yesterday, he had run out of things to do in his room and he was getting nowhere with the song he wanted to write for Kurt, it didn't even have a name!

He took the box with him as he took his seat back on the floor. He kissed it ever so gently before placing it next to him on the floor before he wrote about said box in his letter to Kurt.

He was smiling as he was writing his letter and smiled once he was pretty sure he'd finished it. He kissed it gently before putting in the little wooden box.

That's when he heard his Father.

_"Blaine will you turn that faggy shit down! We are trying to sleep! You should sleep too! We all have a busy day tomorrow."_ His Father yelled as he opened Blaine's door. He was confused to see him, sat on the floor.

_"We?"_ Blaine said back, trying to hide the anger and hurt in his voice at hearing his Dad say that to him.

_"Yes, We. For fuck sake Blaine do you never listen! We have to go to the Dinner at the Presidents tomorrow because our Campaign has taken an amazing turn after that summer fate we went to the other day. And YES you have to come."_

His father hadn't come into the room, but just stood in the doorway, taking in his son's room and looking over to the docking station in the corner. He shook his head, here goes Blaine thought as he slowly pushed the box under his bed.

_"Ugh, why can't you be a normal human being Blaine? Instead of being some freaky devil child! Why can't you just get over this phase of being some faggy brat! Your Mother and I need your support with our campaign, but instead we have to hide you from society because you want to fuck boys!"_

Blaine just sat there, listening to his fathers rant. He had had to put up with many of these since he'd returned home for christmas break, it hurt him in more ways then he thought possible to hear his Dad use those words to describe him. He had never had a relationship with his parents and he didn't like them, and he swore he didn't love them. But it still hurt.

_"Tomorrow you will be attending this dinner with Alicia.."_

Blaine let out a moan, he wouldn't be going tomorrow, but he had to pretend that he was. He shouldn't challenge his father, not today, not considering Kurt would see him tomorrow but he had too. Otherwise he might realise something was up. Blaine doubted it but couldn't take the chance.

_"Father, I am not going with Alicia! I went with that girl to the christmas Fate thing and she was boring as hell She was so fake! I refuse to be seen with her again! I do not like girls, Dad._** I like boys**_ and** I AM IN LOVE WITH ONE SO FUCK OFF!"**_ Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he realised what he had just told his Father, who's face was now beetroot red.

_"What did you say, boy! There is no way a son of mine is in love with a fag."_ His voice was deadly.

_**"KURT IS NOT A FAG!"**_ Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs straight in his Fathers face, as he stood up. He could take being called that but there was no way he was going to let anyone, not even his Father, get away with calling his best friend that.

_"Kurt?"_ That was all his Father said and Blaine cried internally at mentioning his name, his father had so many connections he could find out who the boy he was talking about was in a second.. his address, his number, everything. Shit.

_"..I will not pretend to be someone I am not for Yours and Mothers campaign! I refuse to do it anymore."_ Blaine's voice slow and sure, It didn't shake at all. That showed how well Blaine was at hiding his feelings. _"I won't."_

His Father's face was flushed red at Blaine's outburst. He wasn't used to being spoken to like that, and the fact it was his 'Devil Child' he would be even more furious. His Father was taking slow intimidating steps closer to him and all Blaine could do was brace himself. He let himself lose, knowing that it hurt more when you tensed up, and allowed his Father to do what he had to do.

_"You Do _**NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE FAG!**_ How dare you talk to me like that in my own home! How dare you!"_

His Dad was stood right in front of him when he threw the first punch, Blaine just took it. Twenty minutes later after lots more yelling, from both parties but mostly Blaine's Father, he left. Leaving Blaine crumpled and in pain on the floor at the end of his bed.

His Father turned at the door and looked at his son with complete disgrace, _"I want you out of this house. You are not my son. You never were and you never will be."_ and with that he slammed the door.

Blaine was left on the floor bleeding and in intense pain. His neck was starting to bruise already from his Father's hands. His lips were swollen, he had a black eye forming and blood seemed to be everywhere. It was running from his lip, the cut on his eyebrow, his nose, even his arms bleeding. Blaine was struggling to breath and was pretty sure that his Father had bruised his ribs. It stung like a bitch every time he moved.

Blaine didn't fight back, he couldn't if he wanted to be at Kurt's tomorrow morning. Damn it! Kurt! How the hell do I explain a black eye and bruised ribs! The bruised rips I can hide, but the black eye and swollen lips, not so easy..

Tears were falling silently down his face while he reached under his bed, ignoring the pain shooting all over his body, and pulling out the little wooden box. He reached for it and carefully took out the last letter and added a paragraph to the end. The tears falling onto the letter as he wrote it.

He was in so much pain, his chest was aching, his entire face was starting to swell, it hurt every time he moved his wrist, the pain was near unbearable but he had to get through it. He was driving to Kurt's in 6 hours. He needed to sort himself out and compose himself, so that he would be the same Blaine Kurt was used to seeing.

He signed the letter for the second time and placed it back in the box.

He let out a sigh and a groan as he managed to pull himself up off the floor and make his way slowly to his bathroom to clean himself up.

Half an hour later he came out of the bathroom looking almost as good as new. His face was completely swollen and there was nothing he could do about that but pray that it would have gone down by the time he arrived at Kurt's tomorrow. He picked up a scrap piece of paper off of his desk and scribbled a note to his 'parents.'

**'You want me gone, I'm gone.**

**Good Luck with showing the world what a perfect family we are.**

**Farewell.**

**Blaine.'**

Blaine spent the rest of the night gathering up the things that meant the most to him and placed them in his suitcase for Dalton. He packed his clothes for Dalton, knowing he wouldn't be coming back. He took every that meant something to him. He took pictures, letters, teddies, anything and everything he treasured.

The clocked said it was half past two in the morning, his parents would be asleep now so he started taking his cases down to his car being as quiet as he possibly could. Once all four cases were in his car went back upstairs to change and pick up a few final things. He put on his black skinnies, red converses white top and the red cardigan that he knew Kurt liked him in. He put his guitar on his shoulder, picked up Herman the bear, grabbed the little box carefully before taking the piece of paper off of his desk.

He stopped at the door and took one last look at his room because he knew he wouldn't be coming back here anytime soon. He let out a sad sigh and a single tear fell down his cheek as he closed the door.

He placed the note on the kitchen table and made his way to his car.

He didn't care he was leaving early, he didn't care.

He had to leave. He couldn't stay here.

He had to see Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry about what Blaine went through it was awful and disgusting. How anyone could treat their own child like that is beyond me! I just don't understand what could make a person willingly do that to their own child! It's horrible.<strong>

**It get's better. New Year's is on it's way..**

**Kaylee x**


	10. They Belong Together

**This chapter is kind of long and I hope you like it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It has to be one of my favourites so far.**

**Relates to Chapter 9 of my story Letters To You.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

**sorry about all the edits on this! This chapter just doesn't like me!**

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010<strong>

**Early Morning**

Kurt had been tossing and turning all night, which was rare for Kurt, but he was too excited to have a decent night's sleep! He kept thinking about all the things he and Blaine could do while he was here, they could watch Disney movies, Musicals, they could go to the park, the cinema. Maybe Kurt could even drag him down to the Garage and show him his baby. He was really looking forward to tomorrow, well in fact today.

This was the reason he woke up at five in the morning. Once he was up, he got himself dressed in his favourite outfit. He was wearing his black skinnies along with his white long sleeved shirt and grey waistcoat. He had made sure he looked absolutely perfect, his hair looked amazing and was quaffed just so. As he looked at himself in the mirror he smiled, he thought he looked perfect. Which is what he wanted as he was trying to get Blaine's attention.

Blaine hadn't seen him in his own clothes very often, only a few times before he transferred and he thought that maybe, just maybe if he looked amazing Blaine would realise how much he actually loved him. Kurt knew it was a long shot but decided to give it a go all the same.

He put his iPod on low and was singing along, very quietly, to defying gravity as he did a quick once around his room to make sure everything was perfect for when Blaine arrived, before he grabbed his notepad from his bedside table and made his way to his desk and he started to write.

He told Blaine about how ridiculously early he was up and how it was all his fault, he counted off all the things he had done to prepare the room and then he told him about how he was dressing himself up to try and impress him.

Kurt had come to a small dilemma. In his room, he had his large double bed and a sofa bed in the corner. (He was very fortunate to have a very large room with an en suite and a walk in wardrobe.) He didn't want to set it up because he wanted Blaine to share his bed but he knew that was being too forward.. he didn't want to scare Blaine. What if Blaine didn't want to share a bed with him?

After a few minutes of writing a debate in his letter to Blaine he pushed himself up off of his chair and made his way to set up the sofa bed. It wouldn't be in the way if they did end up spending the day in. Once he'd pulled it out he quietly made his way to the cupboard on the landing and started digging for some spare sheets.

When he found a set of navy blue sheets with rocket ships and planets on them he couldn't help but laugh. These would be perfect for Blaine! It might earn him a playful slap but he had to put these on Blaine's bed. With a giggle he made his way back to his room and finished making Blaine's bed before returning to his letter as Teenage Dream played from his docking Station.

It was just after 5 in the morning, Kurt was happily writing his little letter when his phone went off. It was Blaine. Panic rose in his chest as he thought the worst. Blaine was canceling. He knew it. He let out a deep aggravated sigh as he reached for his mobile phone, trying to think positive and failing miserably. If Blaine cancelled, he felt like locking himself in his room and never coming out.

_'Kurt. I'm here. What Number?'_

WHAT! Kurt screamed internally, he looked at the clock on his phone which told him it was 5:14am. He's here this early? That can't be good he text back a quick reply.

_'37. Are you okay? I'll be at the front door.'_

He wrote two more sentences in his letter before he left it unfinished, quickly put it in his memory box and ran as quick and as quietly as he could to get the front door open for Blaine.

When Kurt got the front door open he saw his best friend sat in the front seat of his blue mustang, his head and hands on the wheel. Kurt could see the tears falling down his face from his front door. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked as quickly and as quietly as possible to get to Blaine.

He watched his best friend before he spoke, he looked awful. He had bruises on the side of his face that Kurt could see and he had a mark on the side of his neck that seemed to carry on around his entire throat. Kurt gasped as he took in the sight of his broken best friend.

_"Blaine?"_ Kurt said his voice so soft and quiet as he took a small step closer to his car, not wanting to scare him.

Blaine stopped his sniffling and crying at once, wiped at his eyes and turned to Kurt with an extremely forced smile on his face.

_"Kurt?"_ his voice sounded shocked at seeing Kurt outside his own house and his voice just sounded dead and lifeless as well as hoarse from all the crying he must have done.

It broke Kurt's heart seeing his best friend like this. He was normally so dapper, never a hair out of place and always in the perfect mood. It was nothing like what he was seeing now and it broke his heart to know that two people, the two people who are supposed to support and help their children, did that to him. He deserved so much better. He held out his hand and prayed that Blaine would willingly step out of the car.

_"Come here."_

Blaine looked at him, through the open window, he had tears still falling down his face and Kurt could now see the full extent of damage to his face. Kurt wanted to kill Blaine's Dad. This was so unfair. Kurt's breathing was getting slightly erratic as he continued to smile encouragingly at Blaine who wasn't moving. Eventually Blaine moved, he closed his window, turned off the engine and slowly made his way out of the car.

He stood in front of Kurt, trying so hard to not cry but Kurt could see through it. He could see the tears that were threatening to spill and he gave up on Blaine coming to him, he practically threw his arms around Blaine, holding him as close and tight as possible without hurting him more. And that's when Blaine cracked.

Blaine broke down in Kurt's arms. Seeing his best friend in such a state brought tears to Kurt's eyes as he did everything he could to just be there for his best friend.

In the back of Kurt's mind he registered that he was hugging Blaine, holding on as tight as possible and Blaine was holding back just as tight. He could feel Blaine's fingers gripping his skin under his waistcoat. He could feel his warm tears soaking through his white shirt onto his skin, he could feel the rise and fall of Blaine's chest pushed tight against his. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was Blaine.

Blaine needed a friend, that's what Kurt was here for. That's what a best friend does.

Around ten minutes later Blaine's tears started to slow and Kurt moved them so they were sat on the porch swing just outside the reach of prying eyes. He had his arm around Blaine who was leaning into his side, his head leaning against his shoulder, his hair brushing against Kurt's neck when he moved. They were sat there in silence and Kurt could hear Blaine as he tried to keep his sobs quiet.

He wiped at his own eyes and let out a soft sigh as he rubbed at Blaine's shoulder and brought the other arm to wrap around him.

_"It's going to be okay Blaine. I'm here. You're safe Blaine, nothing can hurt you now. I won't let it.. I won't let it. They can't touch you here. I promise."_

It hadn't had the reaction Kurt had wanted, he wanted it to soothe Blaine. Instead his sobs started to get heavier and his grip on Kurt only seemed to get tighter.

It must have been nearly six now and Blaine still hadn't said anything about what had happened and Kurt hadn't prompted. Deep down inside Kurt knew what had happened. His obviously abusive father took it a step too far, but no matter how much he guessed he still couldn't be sure. He didn't want to push Blaine but he needed to know, Blaine needed to tell somebody..

_"Blaine Sweetie, When you are ready I want you to know that you can talk to me. I will be here to listen. I will be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."_

After a few more minutes of silence Blaine moved and turned to face Kurt with a small smile on his face and that was when Kurt realised he had gotten through to his friend. It may have not been a proper smile or the smile he loved to see but it was still a smile. Kurt sent a small smile back and that was all Blaine needed to start talking.

Blaine spent the next twenty minutes explaining everything to his friend. He told him about all the abuse he'd received, what started his fathers attack. When his parents forced him to take a girl out to one of their important events. How much he hated his parents, and how he hated the fact he loved them. How he hated himself for always doing what his parents told him even though it was because he was scared of what they would do if he didn't. Blaine fell into Kurt's side and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and holding on so tight. Kurt did the same, placing his chin on top of Blaine's hair and making comforting noises, trying to calm him down.

_".. All I wanted to do was get in the car and come and find you Kurt. This break has been so hard and I knew everything would be fine as long as I was with you.."_ Blaine said through sobs into Kurt's chest.

Kurt had to catch his breath, he was unsure what he'd just heard. Could Blaine have seriously said that? Thought that? He shook the thoughts from his head. Today is about Blaine. Not You.

_"Well, you're here now. That's all that matters. You're here with me and you're safe."_

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010<strong>

**7:36am**

Burt woke up at half seven to find Kurt's bedroom empty. He assumed he'd be in the kitchen awaiting Blaine's arrival but he wasn't there either. That was when he noticed the front door was unlocked, the keys in the door instead of on the table and a mysterious blue Mustang parked outside.

He started worrying about his son and made his way upstairs to wake up Carole and grab his phone, hoping Kurt would have his on him.

He and Carole were stood on the front porch. Burt had the phone to his ear hoping that Kurt would answer, he obviously didn't have the Melencamp song playing from back inside the house. (It was his Dad's specific ringtone.)

_"Burt?"_

_"What!"_ Burt said, his voice full of stress, panic and worry.

_"Look."_ she pointed to the porch swing as she nudged Burt in his side to get his attention.

_"Look at wh-"_ Burt was cut short when he saw what his wife was looking at.

_"Isn't that adorable?_" Carole asked, her voice raising with live and excitement.

Blaine asleep in a sleeping Kurt's arms on the porch swing. It was obvious the conversation these boys must of had was emotional as both of their faces were tear stained and Blaine was holding onto Kurt with all the power he could muster.

Burt noticed that one of Blaine's hands was holding onto his son's waist, the other gripping onto the front of Kurt's shirt which was sure to crease as a result. The sight infuriated him. Who was this boy holding onto his son that way? It was when he took in Kurt's position that he relaxed. Kurt was too holding onto Blaine with dear life. He had one hand resting on Blaine's waist, his thumb in Blaine's belt loop. While the other one rested on the small of Blaine's neck, his thumb subconsciously rubbing small soothing circles on the bare skin his hand rested on. Burt sighed. It was obvious that whatever Kurt felt for Blaine, Blaine felt it too.

_"Oh My God!"_ Carole gasped and brought Burt out of his evaluation of his son and his best friend.

_"What's the matter?"_ Burt asked putting his hand on his wife's lower back.

_"Look at Blaine's face.. the bruises.."_

Burt finally took in the bruises plastered all over the blaine's face. How his right eye was black and completely swollen, the fat lip and the thin long red mark that extended around the young boys neck.

Burt thought back to the things Kurt had said about Blaine's family and he went red with anger in a second. How could anybody do this to their own son! Burt wasn't thrilled with his son being gay but at the end of the day he was his son and he loved him just as much, if not more. He couldn't believe parents could do this.

_"Do you think-"_ Carole asked, her question going unfinished, it was too awful to finish.

Burt just sort of growled, looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes and nodded. He pulled his wife in close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the two boys sleeping peacefully.

_"How could any parent do that to their child? It's just, I just... That's so awful. Every child deserves to have a happy life, not one filled with hate..."_ Carole's voice as soft and quiet as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

In the back of Burt's mind he'd decided something needed to be done to protect this boy.

As of today Blaine was a part of his family. He was, as of today his son. And he would treat him that way no matter what happens between him and Kurt.

**He needs a family, a home, a safe existence.**

_"At least he's got it now. He'll find it here."_ He said more as a comment on his thought's then what Carole had said._ "Come on"_ he said taking his wife's hand and leading her back into the kitchen.

After seeing that scene Burt realised that both of those boys needed and loved each other.

**Blaine** needed a home and he'd make sure that Blaine found one here.

**Kurt** needed Blaine and he would do all that he could to make each of them see how much they needed and loved each other.

**They belonged together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say how much i love Burt! I do really.. I think he is just such an amazing Dad.<strong>

**Anyway! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**I have come to a decision when dealing with the letters and feelings! A huge thats to**_ Zeebadeeba_** for helping me! I believe a few may be disappointed at the start but it will get so much better. **

**Thank you.**

**Kaylee xx**


	11. Telling His Parents

_Hey all, here is the next chapter! Well this one is extremely long compared to all of my other chapters. I think Blaine needed to explain everything to Kurt's parents and I wanted you guys to see it. It shows a lot about Burt as a person even though his role in this chapter is limited. I really hope you do like this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010.<strong>

**4:47pm.**

Blaine was sat on the sofa in the living room of the Hummel-Hudson home. He had his shoes off and his legs wrapped underneath him as he sat watching some cartoon channel that Finn was watching.

Kurt had told him he had to sort a few things about before he was allowed upstairs. Blaine knew what he was doing though, he was turning the room into a huge sofa as they would be spending the rest of the evening watching movies. The first one Kurt had picked and was a surprise.

He looked over to see Finn laughing away at The Simpson's. He was laughing at an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon. Watching Finn made him smile. He wasn't really watching the cartoon though. He was reliving his day.

* * *

><p>Today had been one of the best days he'd had since Christmas break had started. It didn't have the best start.. well in a way it did.<p>

He woke up around eight out on the porch swing, tight in Kurt's arms. He could recall the moment in perfect detail. How he could feel Kurt's steady breathing through his chest, the way his hand was gripping at his white shirt. How he could feel Kurt's breath against his hair and how it felt to have Kurt's hands resting on his waist and neck.

One of the greatest things was there was no weirdness when they woke up. Kurt just hugged him and repeated what he'd said a few hours before. Blaine remembered it word for word. He could even remember how Kurt looked when he said it, slightly sleepy but happy and how his voice rang with sincerity.

_"I'm here for you. No one can touch you now. You're safe. Nothing will happen to you here. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."_

After that his day got slightly worse.

Kurt had made him tell his parents. He was really angry at Kurt at first. He had promised to be there and listen to him. So why wasn't he listening now? He didn't want anyone else to know but Kurt was forcing him to tell his parents! Two people he didn't even really know!

_;Looking back now he understood that Kurt was doing it for him and he felt bad for thinking bad of his best friend but at the time the last thing he wanted was to tell people his past.;_

When they went inside they were welcomed by two cups of steaming hot coffee's waiting for them on the kitchen cable. They were seated next to each other while his parents Blaine assumed, Carole and Burt sat at the other side.

_"Sit down kids. We need to talk."_ Kurt's Father said, taking a sip of his drink.

Blaine froze instantly. These were Kurt's parents He panicked, what if they would treat him the way he had been treated by his parents his entire life. He knew it wasn't true but he couldn't stop the thought passing through his head.

Kurt grabbed his hand and gently ushered him forward. Blaine felt ecstatic at the touch of Kurt's hand so willingly on his but then panicked. What would his parents think? He looked at Kurt's dad who hadn't missed the interaction. He gulped.

Once they were sat at the table, Kurt continued to hold onto Blaine's hand, a way of reassurance and comfort. And it worked. Kurt's parents hadn't seemed disgusted by the interaction and Kurt's step mother even had a smile on her face as she looked between him and Kurt. She looked.. happy.

_"Dad, Blaine arrived early this morning. There were some issues at home and he needed to leave early. I'm really sorry."_ Kurt said explaining to his Dad the situation. Blaine winced when he said 'issues at home' and Kurt's Father noticed.

_"Yes Sir, I am so sorry for intruding on you so early in the morning."_ He said in his most formal tone he could muster considering he had only just woken up fifteen minutes ago.

_"Burt. Call me Burt Blaine."_ His voice wasn't angry or harsh, it was soft and light and happy. A tone Blaine was not at all used to hearing.

He just nodded and smiled at him, unsure of what to say and unsure if he was able to speak right now. It was so weird being spoken to so nicely by a father figure.

But he needed to man up. Get this over with. It was obvious Kurt's parents had seen his bruised face, the marks around his neck. They weren't exactly discreet. He let out a sigh and turned to face Kurt. He looked beautiful as he sent Blaine a smile that was so breathtaking as he squeezed his hand under the table. He nodded once and turned back to Burt.

_"I am so sorry about turning up here so early unannounced but I promise it wasn't without reason. My parents-"_ He stopped, he didn't know what to say and why was he still being so formal? He took a deep breath and knew things were going to get harder as he re told his story. He could feel himself shaking and his breath getting heavier.

_"Blaine honey, it's okay you can tell us. You're safe now."_ Kurt's step mother said as she reached over the table and took his hand in hers.

Blaine was shocked at the touch and jumped ever so slightly, which caused a sad, sympathetic and slightly angry look to cross Kurt's Step Mother's face. She then spoke again with more conviction.

_"No one will hurt you here Blaine. Okay I promise."_

Blaine slowly smiled at her and nodded, a way of telling her he understood. A single tear fell down his face. He felt like an idiot crying in front of Kurt's parents. What would the think of him. He looked at Kurt who nodded in encouragement, took a deep breath and continued with his story.

_"I. My. The thing is. My parents."_ He sighed in frustration. What was he trying to say! Kurt gave his hand and squeeze, that was then Blaine knew he could do this. Kurt gave him the courage he needed. He could do this. He took a deep breath and went for it.

_"My parent's are very important people in the political world. Their campaign is at the top of the leader board or, something. I don't really know and.."_

Come on Blaine. You can do this. No I can't, he sighed. Kurt squeezed his hand again. I **can** do this.

_"So, when I came out to them during the October break, they didn't take it very well at all. They,"_ He let out a humorless laugh. _"They kicked me out actually."_

Carole gasped and Burt just sat there emotionless. Blaine wasn't sure what this meant, but Kurt squeezed his hand again so he knew it was okay to continue.

_"I wasn't going to go home for Christmas break, I was going to stay at Dalton but then my parents told me they wanted me home. I hated going home. There were always reporters outside our house and I hated it. They would always ask so many questions and-"_ He stopped, he was going off topic. He let our a frustrated sigh.

_"My parents wanted me home. Not because they missed their son, no"_ again he laughed humourlessly. _"because they needed me home to give the press the right impression. Show them what an amazing family we were"_ he scoffed. _"They needed to earn more votes, and they thought the perfect way to do that was to show what a perfect family we were."_ Again he paused. Re living the memory was rather hard. _"The thing is, they couldn't do that with a gay son."_ He paused and took a sip of his coffee. Burt remained emotionless and Kurt's step mother looked heart broken.

_"To get to the point, my parents, well my father isn't a very nice man. My parent's never wanted me. They never treated me like a son, I was nothing to them."_ Blaine's voice broke and Kurt held onto his hand tighter under the table. He turned to Kurt and smiled who looked like he was about to cry. _"It's okay Kurt."_ He said smiling at him and squeezing his hand. He turned back to Burt then and continued. _"I was always treated as if I didn't exist. They called me names and my father hit me. It just all got worse once I came out to them-"_

_"Wait. Did you just say your Father hit you? Even before you told them you were gay?"_ Burt asked, his voice had a protective edge to it which surprised him. You would have thought he was talking about Kurt, but he was talking about him. Blaine felt his heart swell. Blaine looked at Burt and nodded.

_"Yes Sir, I mean Burt. Sorry."_ Blaine corrected himself quickly, he didn't want Burt to think he was ignoring him or something. Burt shook his head and gestured for him to continue.

_"Things had been bad since I returned home. I spent most of the day in my bedroom. I hated every minute of every day. Sometimes I would just spend the entire day in bed."_ He let out a small genuine laugh _"The best part of every day was talking to Kurt. I would look forward to it all day."_ He blushed, realising what he had just said in front of Kurt and his parents. Burt and Kurt's step mum shared a look and she had small smile on her face. What did that mean?

_"Umm, anyway. My Father forced me to go to some sort of fate and to hide the fact I was gay he'd found my a girl who could, as he put it 'cure my disease.'"_ Blaine was looking at his coffee cup but heard Kurt's step mum catch her breath, Burt grunt angrily and Kurt squeezed his hand even tighter then was possible. He knew Kurt was crying, and he wanted to comfort him but if he looked at him he would break down. But he couldn't. He needed to tell his story.

_"Last night my Father came into my room unannounced, I was listening to Katy Perry and he yelled at me telling me to 'turn that faggy shit down!"_ All three of them winced when he used the word 'faggy.' _"He told me I had to go with Alecia to the Presidents dinner today and I refused. I tried to stay as calm as possible but then-"_ He cut short.

He was hoping to avoid this bit of the conversation but now he'd just walked himself into it. This wasn't going to be good. He looked at Kurt who looked confused, he hadn't gone into so much detail earlier and he definitely had not told Kurt this part. It will break his heart.

_"Then what Sweetie?"_ Carole prompted. Blaine remained silence.

_"Blaine, then what?"_ Burt demanded in a soft, hard tone so it didn't have the same effect. He still didn't know what to say.

_"You can tell us Blaine. It's Okay."_ Kurt said bringing his other hand up to his shoulder. _"It's okay."_

Blaine let out a deep breath. Just do it Blaine. Just do it.

_"Okay. I wouldn't have normally reacted as badly as I did. I normally try and react just enough but it never works. It was just, well..."_ He looked at Kurt directly_ "He called Kurt a fag"_ his voice was a mere whisper as he watched Kurt's face drop ever so slightly, he's eyes filled with hurt as the tears continued to fall down his face.

**_"HE WHAT!"_** Burt roared from the other side of the table but Blaine was only focusing on Kurt.

Blaine brought his hand up to wipe the tears away from Kurt's face and spoke directly to him.

_"I am so sorry he said that about you. He had no right to say that about you Kurt. I can take him calling me that but when he said that about you. I couldn't sit there and say nothing. You don't deserve that Kurt. I couldn't let him get away with saying that about you!"_ His voice was soft as his hand remained on Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes were searching his face for something, but what Blaine wasn't so sure. Then Burt coughed behind them causing both of them to jump and Blaine retract his hand instantly. He was suddenly extremely thirsty.

A few minutes of silence passed before Blaine found the right words to continue.

_"My Father threw some punches, he had never seen me react like that and he didn't approve of his 'devil child' talking to him like that in his own home. It was the worst beating i've ever received."_ his voice broke but he continued anyway, "_He had his hands around my neck, he was throwing punches left, right and centre. I have never been in so much physical pain before, I couldn't move. It hurt so much. I just. My Father had never gotten so violent before.. my own Father.. i just.. it."_ That was when he lost it.

Blaine saw the tears falling down Kurt's face as he pulled him into his chest Blaine had tried so hard not to cry. But he just couldn't keep it in. Not now. How could his own Father do that to his only son? It was beyond him. Even though he hated his parents it still hurt so much knowing that they didn't even care about him. They would be so furious when they found he was missing. It wouldn't be because they were worried about him. No. It would be because they would have to make an excuse as to why he wasn't at the Presidents dinner.

Kurt just held onto him as Blaine gripped hold of Kurt's shirt and broke down in the younger boys arm for the second time that morning. Blaine could hear Burt and Kurt's step mother talking behind them but he wasn't paying enough attention to hear what they were actually saying.

Twenty minutes later Blaine had stopped crying and sorted himself out. He'd had a quick hushed conversation with Kurt as they stood near the coffee machine before he turned back to Burt.

_"I'm sorry about that Burt, it's just hard to talk about."_ Always so formal Blaine. Why?

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Burt walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a very tight embrace. Blaine was shocked but Burt was holding onto him so tight, and he'd never had this before. He wrapped his arms around Burt's waist and just held on. He unwillingly broke down in his embrace which just caused Burt to hold on tighter.

_"You never need to apologise for crying Blaine. Never. You are more then welcome to stay here as long as you need son. This house is your home now. Okay?" _Burt's voice was hard and sincere and it seemed to break with some sort of thick emotion.

Blaine nodded into his chest. They stood like that for a good five minutes until Blaine had stopped crying and felt like he could pull away.

**He had just been welcomed into the family.**

He turned back and hugged Kurt, holding on just as tight as before. He had just been welcomed into the family of his best friend. The thought warmed his heart and gave him hope. There were nice people and he was so glad Kurt was lucky enough to have them. He was so lucky to have such an amazing best friend.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from the kitchen.<p>

_"Blaine honey. Kurt told me to tell you that if you take up two excellent cups of coffee you can go up now."_ Carole called to him laughing.

_"Okay Carole. Tell him I'll be up in five"_ he yelled back towards the kitchen, laughing also.

_"I heard you Blaine! Can you bring up some chocolate too? I left it in the fridge!"_ Kurt called down from the top of the stairs.

_"Okay. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be setting an example and eating healthily!"_ Blaine teased from his seat on the sofa as he referenced there earlier conversation about fast food and healthy eating.

_"HEY! Tonight I have a good excuse to eat food that isn't healthy! It's your first night here and we are going to be watching Princesses all night long! I think that's an amazing reason! Don't you?"_ Kurt was still yelling from the top of the stairs.

_"Okay, Okay. Yes I agree that is an acceptable reason! Remember we are watching Mulan, Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid for definite okay!" _He called up to Kurt laughing.

_"Blaine, honey."_ hearing Kurt call him that did things to his inside, Finn was watching him now it was hard to keep himself in control. _"We've already watched Mulan!"_

_"I don't care!"_ Blaine yelled back up laughing. He had never felt so free or so comfortable at home before. Woah. Did he just call this place his home. Wow, that was fast. He'd only been here a day and he was already calling it his home. He smiled. He liked that.

_"Fine, just get your butt up here Blaine! The movie's starting."_ Kurt yelled before moving back into his bedroom.

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ he said, more to himself as he got up off the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

_"You dudes are so weird.."_ he heard Finn mutter behind him and it made him smile.

He could get used to being a part of this family. He already loved it here. It already felt like home.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyall! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you don't mind it's in the form of a flashback! I hope you enjoyed it! See things are looking up for Blaine! I told you they would. :)<strong>

**Hey, I know this chapter is the only one of these which has no reference to the letter Blaine wrote to Kurt, but I didn't think it really mattered all that much. I think this chapter works well on it's own and I think adding a paragraph on at the end about the letter might have been too much. What do you guys think? Any opinions are welcome. Maybe I'll even change it.**

**Thank you.**

**Kaylee x**


	12. I Almost Told You

_Goes with Chapter 11 of my story Letters To You._

_Heya'll hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>29th December 2010<strong>

**8:37pm**

Kurt and Blaine had spent most of the evening in their room. Wait, his room. It was his room. Obviously getting too carried away with himself.

Blaine had come up at around half past four and they had watched Mulan followed by Sleeping Beauty and then they'd watched The Princess and the Frog. In all honesty he hadn't watched much of any of the movies. He was too busy watching Blaine mouth all the dialogue of the Princesses. It was so adorable to watch. He was just too cute!

They were both lying on Kurt's bed, side by side with their backs pressed against the head board watching the flat screen that was mounted on the wall in front. There sides were practically touching and Kurt could swear he could feel an electrical current passing between them. He knew it was all in his head.

Today had been kind of long, but in a good way. It started off rough, with Blaine arriving early and so broken. The conversation they'd had with his parents was hard on Blaine and he did everything he could to just be there for him.

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled before he let out a sigh as he thought about a moment earlier in the day. He had come so close to telling Blaine how he felt.

* * *

><p>*They were stood in the kitchen around lunch time. His Dad had left for the garage, Carole was out picking up shopping for dinner and Finn was on his xBox talking to Puck while they played Black Ops.<p>

Blaine was making them some coffee while Kurt was sat on the side next to the kettle. Carole had washed there cups so Blaine had to get two fresh ones.

The cup cupboard was behind Kurt's head. Blaine was stood in front of him, practically in between his legs as he reached for the handle to the left of him. Blaine's eyes never left his and he froze when his hand hit the door handle.

Blaine was looking at him with what Kurt wanted to be love and wanting. He knew it could have been true after some of the things Blaine had said to him. All he wanted to do was put his hands on Blaine's face and kiss him. The urge was stronger then ever before.

Blaine's hand grabbed two cups from the cupboard while keeping his gaze on Kurt. He lowered his arm and rested it on his leg. Kurt's heartbeat was all over the place, it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Kurt was searching Blaine's face. He could do this. He could tell him how much he wanted him, how much he loved. How much it meant to him that he was here..

He could tell him everything. Right now. And maybe they could become what Kurt has always wanted them to be. But was it really the right time? Blaine had just been abused and beaten by his farther. The evidence was plastered all over his face. He wanted to tell Blaine. But he knew he shouldn't.

Today was about Blaine, it wasn't about him or even them. It was about Blaine.

_"Blai-"_ Kurt started to say but was cut off when Finn walked in.

_"Woah dudes! Sorry! I didn't know you guys were, you know, ugh, dating. Does Dad know?"_ Finn covered his eyes as he made his way to the fridge.

Blaine moved back to the kettle and finished making their hot drinks, his cheeks bright red.

_"Would you like a hot drink Finn?"_ Blaine asked ever so politely.

_"No thanks Dude. Milk for me. Where's the Oreo's?"_ Finn said grabbing the milk carton and reaching past Blaine for a glass.

Kurt went to answer but Blaine beat him to it._ "Carole put them in, umm, that cupboard there."_ he said turning around to point to the one next to the fridge.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was fitting in. He felt comfortable here. Kurt had never been so happy.

Now to deal with what Finn saw.

_"Finn, Blaine and I aren't dating. We were just talking."_ Kurt said, trying to hide the disappointment and longing in his voice.

_"Uh-huh"_ he said walking out of the kitchen. Kurt sighed.

_"I'm sorry about that Blaine. That's brothers for you!"_ He said shaking his head, his cheeks still bright red as he let out a light laugh.

_"That's alright Kurt. I guess its something I should get used to huh?"_ Blaine said teasingly as he poured the water into their cups. _"Anyway, what were you about to say?"_

Kurt blushed again _"Oh, umm.. nothing. It doesn't matter."_

Blaine eyed him curiously and Kurt just smiled at him and grabbed his cup before heading upstairs. Blaine following behind him. The truth was he didn't know what he was going to say. He just knew it contradicted what he'd thought only moments before.

* * *

><p><em>"Awww.. It's finished. I love that movie! It's amazing and so funny! The soundtrack is brilliant."<em> Blaine said as he grabbed the controls and moved to take the disk out of the DVD player. _"What did you think Kurt?"_

Umm, oops. I can't really remember any of it..

_"Yeah it was really good. I loved that fire fly character. He was so funny."_ truthfully that's the only thing he could remember about the entire film. Blaine just laughed at him.

_"Right,"_ Kurt said moving off of the bed. _"Now that The Princess and The Frog has finished I am going to jump in the shower. I won't be too long, you'll be alright by yourself for a while won't you?"_ He asked, worry evident in his tone.

Blaine laughed_ "Kurt I will be absolutely fine. I need to talk to Wes, let him know whats going on. I'll be fine. I was always fine alone when you spent hours in the shower at Dalton wasn't I?"_ He said raising his eyebrows.

Kurt huffed _"Fine. Pick the next film."_ He was at the bathroom door now, _"Just don't expect to watch it for another hour!"_ he said sticking out his tongue and shutting the door. He could hear Blaine's laughter as he reached for the notebook he had hidden in here earlier.

He needed to write to Blaine.

He started his letter by telling Blaine that there was so much he wanted to say to him but couldn't find the words. He told him how he almost made a move on him today and how he was so glad that his family had accepted him.

He told Blaine how happy he was that he was now a part of his family.

Kurt could have continued writing his letter for hours but he knew Blaine was waiting for him outside and he knew how long he took in the shower. He finished off his letter and climbed into the shower and turned on the little boom box that lived in here. Defying Gravity started to play and he couldn't help but sing along as he let his mind go blank.

Kurt was in and out of the shower in twenty minutes which was extremely rare for Kurt. Normally they lasted at least half an hour. But he had more to say to Blaine, so he decided to get out sooner and skip his mosturising routine so he could finish his letter.

He didn't write much, he kind of just rambled on about his day, what Blaine was doing while he was in the shower and how much he had enjoyed the day even though it hadn't started out so brilliantly.

He told Blaine that he knew which movie he would pick. It would either be The Little Mermaid, Mulan or Beauty and the Beast. Kurt was pretty sure when he walked out of the bathroom the menu for The Little Mermaid would be on his screen but he didn't want to pick just one, just in case he got it wrong.

He finished the letter for the second time, put on his pajama's and made his way back into his bedroom. Blaine was lying on his bed, starring at the ceiling, a smile on his lips. An evil smirk appeared across Kurt's face as he slammed the bathroom door which made Blaine jump a foot high. Kurt just toppled over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

_"That's was mean Kurt"_ Blaine whined in his sweet quiet voice.

Kurt just stuck out his tongue as he made his way to his side of the bed. Wow. His side of the bed? He's picked sides with Blaine already. Kurt! Slow down! You aren't even together! Slow down! Kurt let out a small sigh as he sat himself on his bed and pulled the covers up over his knees while Blaine pressed play.

Blaine sat up and leaned against his side as the film started to play. Kurt smiled to himself but decided he would actually watch the film this time.

That night Kurt and Blaine fell asleep before Mulan had the chance to finish. Kurt was lying under his covers, his head on his pillow and an arm around Blaine while Blaine fell asleep on top of them, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, his hand resting on Kurt's chest, just above his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>11:39pm<strong>

Burt knocked on the door at half eleven to see if the boys were okay, he didn't expect to find them both asleep, let alone in Kurt's bed. Inside he was fuming he didn't want Blaine to be sleeping in the same bed as his son. He didn't want that. He thought about waking Blaine up and telling him to move but he couldn't. He couldn't find it in himself to ruin such a beautiful moment.

They looked so comfortable and happy where they were. Blaine seemed like such a decent man and he didn't deserve the life he had been given and Kurt seemed to really care about him. He shook his head. Kurt loved Blaine and he knew it and it looked like Blaine loved him too. If that was the case why weren't they together?

The last thing Burt wanted was to deal with two teenage boys in his house who were dating and full of hormones or anything. He didn't want Kurt to date until he was forty. But Kurt was happy when he was with Blaine. The difference in him was so noticeable to Burt, who had lived with Kurt all his life.

Kurt deserved to be happy and so did Blaine.

Instead of doing what his whole being told him to, he grabbed the remote from Blaine's bedside table and turned the TV off and headed towards the door. He took one look back at the two boys who, he hated to admit this and would never tell anyone he'd even though it, they looked positively adorable together. There was no denying it.

He smiled to himself before shutting the door and heading to bed himself.

_It's only a matter of time now.._

That was the last thought to cross Burt's mind before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Take from that last bit what you will. In my mind Burt is referring to Blaine and Kurt becoming an item.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank youall for sticking with me and coming back for more. I really appreciate it. Thank you**

**Kaylee xx**


	13. I might even, I think I

**Goes with Chapter 12 of my story Letters To You.**

_ZeebaDeeba_** I actually love you! Your reviews are absolutley amazing and they always make me smile!**

**Also I feel like I should tell you that DOT MARIE JONES RETWEETED ME! Aha that is all :)**

_I Say Noo To Status Quo_**. I actually love you! Your reviews have made my day! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoying the upcoming chapters as much. Seriously, thank you. :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_Sorry about the delay in posting I haven't been well the past two weeks, well I'm not well now but I just had to get on here and post and maybe write some more chapters. My attention span is short at the moment, so I will see what I can do. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 30th December.<strong>

**1:49pm**

_"Oh Hi! So you must be Blaine? It's so nice to finally meet you, Kurt has told me so much about you!"_ Rachel said pulling Blaine into a hug, not giving him a chance to respond before stage whispering to Kurt,_ "Wow Kurt! What a catch! He is absolutely gorgeous!"_

Blaine blushed at the comment and watched as Kurt lightly smacked Rachel on the arm and pushed her away as she tried to hug him. Rachel and Kurt seemed to hold a silent conversation with their eyes before they returned their attention back to him.

_"Hi Rachel, it's very nice to meet you too"_ he said in his formal tone, (which he normally saved for meeting with important people such as the president and such but Kurt's friend qualified as important people, after all he did need to give a great first impression.) as he smiled at her.

_"No need to be so formal dude"_ Finn said smiling and grabbing his shoulder affectionately_ "It's just Rachel, it's not like its the president."_

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Finn had practically just said what he'd been thinking.

_"So!"_ Rachel said letting go of Finn and linking her arm with Blaine's as she pulled him towards the sofa. _"What is the deal with you Mr Blaine Anderson! I hear you are the lead singer in the Warblers? You're not here to spy are you?"_ She asked eyeing him speculatively as they sat on the sofa. Blaine just laughed and shook his head. Why would she think that? Why would she even ask that?

_"No Rachel Berry I promise you I am no spy. I am just here to spend time with Kurt"_ he said as he looked over to Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled back and nodded slightly, acknowledging that he didn't want everyone to know the circumstances in which he was really here. Of course he would have been here to see Kurt anyway, but the circumstances had changed..

_"Good I'm glad. You'd be in trouble else.."_ she said smiling as if to make the threat not seem like a threat.

Blaine continued to smile at her as Finn and Kurt came and sat down. Finn on the love seat and Kurt in the arm chair, he sat with one leg underneath him while they other rested on the floor.

Finn grabbed the remote and turned the TV on and changed it to a top 40 music channel, Cher Lloyds song 'Swagger Jagger' was currently playing, Blaine shook his head how could that be the British Number 1, before he nodded in approval at Finn's choice and laughed as Kurt shot Finn a glare and shook his head. He could never understand Kurt's problem with Top 40 music.

The conversation flowed between them for about an hour, Kurt would go and make drinks occasionally and bring in some of his Holiday Candy. Rachel continued to sit on his left hand side on the sofa while Kurt sat in the arm chair and Finn on the love seat. He wished to be sat next to Kurt, but he felt rude asking Rachel to move and he couldn't exactly go and sit on Kurt's lap could he?

Rachel was currently arguing with Finn over some comment he made about one of the advert girls being hot and how disrespectful it was. Blaine agreed with her but thought it was the wrong time to bring it up but he was too distracted to really care.

Kurt was stood in the kitchen, his back to him as he made them a cup of coffee. He was wearing his skin tight Marc Jacob jeans and his Gucci Black and blue striped sweater that clung to his body so perfectly. Blaine watched as he moved around, swaying slightly to a song he was humming in his head.

In that moment all Blaine wanted to do was to sneak up behind him, put his arms around his waist and plant a sweet kiss on his neck.. I bet the skin would feel so soft there. Then maybe Kurt would turn around and..

That was when Finn coughed, pulling him out of his thoughts instantly. Blaine realised he was still staring at Kurt, he turned to look at Rachel and Finn who were now both watching him.. he thought of the words to say to explain what they had seen, why he was staring at Kurt, but he couldn't.

They were both looking at him with a sly smile on their faces, Rachel's was more of a grin then a smile. Her eyes shone with excitement as she watched him and Blaine felt himself blush even deeper. Rachel started to say something to him but then Kurt walked in and handed him his coffee which he took without really looking at him. He prayed Kurt didn't notice..

They all sat there in a some what awkward silence as Kurt was watching them and Finn and Rachel were watching him while he was extremely focused on his coffee cup. He felt slightly uncomfortable under everyones gaze and was thinking of something smart to say to try and shift everyones gaze but Rachel beat him to it.

_"Finn? Will you go and show Kurt that video I was talking to you about the other day?"_ Her voice stayed level, her gaze remained on him as he looked up from his coffee cup.

_"Huh? Video. What video?"_ Finn said looking at her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he thought through their recent conversations and tried to remember a video.

Blaine smiled slightly to himself. Finn was actually adorable. He was so dumb and stupid at times it was slightly endearing. Blaine could see what Kurt had seen in Finn. There was a nice quality to him but he knew that Finn wasn't really Kurt's type. Finn might be cute and dopey but he wasn't exactly smart and Kurt was after someone with intelligence. They'd had this conversation before, back at Dalton. He laughed at the memory.

_"You know,"_ she said turning to glare at Finn, her raised voice brought Blaine out of his thoughts_ "That video."_ Her tone got darker as she tried to get it across to Finn that she was using it as an excuse to get him and Kurt out of the room.

Finn was rather slow, he still didn't understand. As Rachel wasn't being very subtle about it, everyone knew from the moment she mentioned the video it was just an excuse, even Kurt and he didn't seem to be interested in waiting for Finn to click. It could have been the look on her face, Rachel looked like she was at risk of exploding.

_"Come on Finn, I put some cookies in the oven earlier. Lets leave these two to chat."_ He said eying Rachel questioningly. He raised his eyebrows and Rachel nodded which caused Blaine to sigh. He wanted in on this secret language. What had Kurt just said to her?

_"Cookies!"_ And with that Finn was up of the sofa and in the kitchen, Kurt following slowly behind. Blaine laughed, he returned his gaze to Rachel and his laughter stopped instantly. She was right in his face.

_"You like him don't you?"_ she said straight to the point, her voice light yet firm.

_"Ugh-"_ What was he to say? She was right in his face and his best friends best girl friend.

_"I knew it! I could tell, the way you looked at him and watched him. You like him"_ she said bringing her balled fist up in front of her and clasping her hands together before she slowly started to bounce.

He let out a sigh and a soft laugh. Was there any point in denying it? He looked at Rachel. She looked as if she wouldn't stop until she got the answer she was after. He looked at the coffee cup in his hands and nodded.

Rachel squealed, which caused Kurt and Finn to look around and he blushed, taking a sip of his coffee and shooting Rachel a warning glance.

_"Sorry!"_ She sort of whispered _"I am just so excited! Kurt deserves some one special and you seem to fit."_

Blaine wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not so being the gentlemen he is he just let it slide.

_"You have to treat him right Blaine. Do you understand me?"_ She said looking him straight in the eye. Her voice deadly.

So, Blaine thought. This is when the threats start. He hadn't expected anything like this, not until after he and Kurt had started dating. It was nice though, that she was so protective of him. It made Blaine smile knowing Kurt had decent friends.

_"- If you ever hurt him, or treat him wrong. Well, I have two gay Dad's and they can make your life hell at the drop of a hat. Do you understand what I am saying Blaine?"_ She said, still smiling at him.

He let out a small, quiet laugh _"Rachel, I will never hurt Kurt. You have to understand that he,"_ he turned to look at Kurt who was laughing at Finn in the kitchen _"he mean's so much to me. I could never. I can't imagine my life without him. It hurts too much to even think about."_

He had never really spoken to anyone about his feelings for Kurt and now he got carried away, _"He is such an amazing person, so kind hearted and passionate. He always puts everyone before himself, even if it costs him to do it. And his voice! He has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard."_

He let out a sigh as he continued watching Kurt take the cookies out of the oven, momentarily forgetting Rachel was sat next to him. _"He has helped me through so much over the past few weeks. Even when I tried to push him away he refused to leave my side. He never left me. He was the only one who could put a smile on my face, the only one to help me put the pieces back together. He is so beautiful and so perfect. He's just.."_

Watching Kurt move in the kitchen with his Step Brother, so free and so warm and careless, something clicked in Blaine. Kurt looked so beautiful with his little apron on and oven gloves. He had one of his most gorgeous smiles on his face as he watched Finn trying to eat a boiling hot cookie, he laughed as Finn swore because it was too hot. His laugh was so carefree and so, so beautiful.

In that instant he imagined a life with Kurt, where they would be the proud parents of two children, they would have themselves a dog and some canaries to remind them of their days at Dalton. Blaine didn't want to spend his life without Kurt, he already knew that. But it wasn't until right now that he was positive he wanted to spend the rest of his life, with Kurt. As his boyfriend. His Husband..

_"..I might even, I think I.."_ that was when it hit him.

He wasn't talking to himself, he was talking to Kurt's best girl friend, Rachel. She was sat next to him. His cheeks turned the deepest shade of red as he turned to Rachel. He had almost just said that he loved Kurt in front of her! He was two words short of completing the sentence and judging by the smile on her face she knew where he was going.. Her smile was so big it must have hurt. She squealed, before throwing herself at him and hugging him so tight before pulling back just enough to whisper in his ear.

_"You need to tell him Blaine. I know what you're worried about but trust me. He feels the same."_

Blaine's heart froze when she said that, his hands on her back froze in place and he seemed to hold on tighter. Rachel must have noticed the action for she gave him an encouraging squeeze.

_"Trust me Blaine, I know my best friend. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."_

They were still hugging, he was holding on tighter trying to make sense of what Rachel was saying. Did she actually mean that? How did she know?

_"Really?"_ he said into her neck. He didn't mean to sound so needy, he just needed to know the truth. Did he really stand a chance. He felt Rachel smile as she once again moved her mouth back to his ear.

_"Trust me Blaine"_ was all she said before giving him one last squeeze and pulling back, she took his hand in hers and smiled, her eyes never left his.

He sunk back into the sofa, replaying every word of what Rachel has just said to him.

A smile grew across his lips as he turned his attention back to Kurt.

**Kurt might feel the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>6:18pm<strong>

Blaine was sprawled out on Kurt's bed writing his 'history assignment.' Blaine laughed, he was actually writing a letter to Kurt, he just needed an excuse to write his letter and that was the only thing he could come up with. Kurt was getting ready to go out for the meal with his parents, and Blaine had already picked his outfit, he just needed to change.

He wrote about their day, popping down to the garage this morning and then meeting Rachel this afternoon. He briefly mentioned their conversation, not wanting to get Rachel into trouble for saying something that she really shouldn't have.

Blaine lifted his head from his notebook to see Kurt walking out of his walk in wardrobe topless and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Kurt was gorgeous, no, Kurt was beautiful. He was beautiful. He couldn't stop himself from staring as Kurt was looking through one of his drawers. For such a small frame he was built perfectly. He was so toned and he looked amazing, so gorgeous, he was finding it extremely hard to concentrate.

_"Bla-"_ Kurt said turning around to ask his opinion on a shirt. _"Blaine? Are you staring at me?"_ Kurt asked him in a tone that seemed slightly more seductive then teasing. But of course that was all in his head. Right?

Blaine blushed, his cheeks turning crimson as he looked from Kurt's chest to his face _"Yes, Umm no. wait, what?"_ He wasn't sure what Kurt had said to him, so he didn't know what to say. He felt like an idiot for getting caught staring. Kurt laughed and was smiling down at him as he continued to stand there topless. This was just pure torture. It took everything Blaine had to keep his eyes on his face.

_"Yo-You were saying?"_ Blaine said his voice shook, still embarrassed at getting caught as he put his head in his hand.

Kurt laughed _"Which shirt?"_ he said holding up two shirts, that to Blaine looked exactly the same. They were both dark red with similar row of buttons and a small bird pattern on the left side. He knew Kurt was into his fashion and he didn't want to offended him or anything so he just picked one at random.

_"That one."_ He said taking a guess and pointing to the one on the left.

Kurt looked at him then at the shirt and moved his head from side to side _"Interesting.."_ was all he said before walking back into his wardrobe. Blaine watched after him in confusion.. what did that mean?

Once he was sure Kurt had disappeared he let out a frustrated groan and then threw himself into the mattress. What an idiot! He was lying like that for a few minutes before he pulled himself together, straightened himself out and continued on with his letter.

Twenty five minutes later and Blaine was still writing when Kurt walked out of his wardrobe.

_"Right, I have found the perfect outfit. What do you think Blaine?"_ He asked as Blaine looked up and Kurt twirled for him. His jaw practically dropped. Kurt looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing his black skinny jeans, an extremely tight white t shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly and a lose black designer leather type jacket.

_"You, ugh, You ummm..."_ his mind was all over the place, Kurt just looked so.. wow. He must be doing this to him on purpose! Otherwise someone was being cruel to him, having Kurt parade around in front of him looking so devastatingly gorgeous.

Kurt's face dropped _"You don't like it? I'll go change."_ he said sadly as he started to make his way back to his wardrobe.

Blaine threw himself off of the bed and at Kurt, grabbing his arm to stop him changing..

_"_Please don't change. _Kurt you look.. Wow. You look amazing"_ he said smiling at him as a faint blush swept across his cheeks.

Kurt returned the smile and they stood like that for a while, just looking into each others eyes.

_"Thank you"_ Kurt said smiling before looking him up and down _"You look, hmm.. you look okay."_ Kurt said teasing and winking at him before walking into the bathroom to do his moisturiser routine.

_"Hey! I have yet to change!"_ He called after him before falling back on to Kurt's bed and signed internally, with Kurt looking like that and by his side it was going to be so hard to not act on what Rachel had told him..

He turned himself over, reached for his note book and finished off his letter. He thanked Kurt for saving him when Blaine didn't really ask him too and he thanked him and his family for everything. He signed the letter, placed it in his special box which was hidden at the bottom of his bag. He then informed Burt, Carole and Finn that Kurt had now picked an outfit and they were free to get ready.

He smiled to himself before changing into his outfit that he hoped Kurt would approve of.

Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all? Do you guys like how this story is going? I mean if you want changes just let me know and I will see what I can do. Your thoughts and opinions do get worked into my story so any ideas, just let me know.<strong>

**Thank you all so much for reading my mindless drabble.**

**Kaylee xx**


	14. Heart to Heart

**Goes with Chapter 13 of my story Letters to You.**

**Sorry if this is a little, well rubbish. I've not been well and Well. I kinda liked parts of this chapter but I don't know if it flows right. I'm not sure if its rubbish or absolute crap. :L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>31st December 2010.<strong>

The two had spent most of the morning down in the garage talking about Rachel's party and how nervous Blaine was to meet all of Kurt's friends. They'd laughed, joked and sand along with the radio. It had been a fun morning.

Kurt had spent the start of the afternoon baking cupcakes while Blaine watched Cartoons in the front room, but after a while Kurt wanted to spend yet more time with Blaine so he called him into do some cake decorating.

At first Blaine put up a fight, saying he was useless, or that he had a game to watch or what not, but after Kurt had sat him down and helped him with the first one he was ever so pleased with himself and just kept going while Kurt continued to bake.

Once all of the cupcakes had been cooked, half of them were now decorated while the other half were waiting for their turn. Kurt was sat in the chair next to Blaine as they spoke about everything and nothing while decorating the cup cakes. Occasionally their arms would brush against each other and every time Kurt would blush as he could feel an electrical current pass through him every time.

The two had been sat in silence for the past few minutes now and Kurt jumped when Blaine broke the silence.

_"Kurt?"_ Blaine said, as he lowered his cupcake and turned his gaze towards him.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked towards Blaine, that was all that he needed to continue.

_"I want to thank you."_

_"Thank me? For What?"_ Kurt asked sounding slightly puzzled. His eyes did that thing, when they glistened and he tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.. he looked positively adorable.

Blaine dropped his gaze as he could feel his cheeks burning._ "I want to Thank you for everything you have done for me."_ Kurt started to protest so he raised his hand and pleaded with his eyes for him to just listen.

"_Now, I know that you have all had a lot to think about and deal with since you have invited me to move in here, I just wanted yo thank you, thank all of you for your hospitality. I mean, you've only known me 6 months and for you to do this, I-I,"_ he was struggling. He hated talking about his feelings, he had never been any good at it. Even though he had let Kurt and his parents into his past it was still hard.

_"I appreciate what you have done for me and I, I just wanted you to know that, If the situation was reversed."_ He felt bad for saying that so he quickly carried on explaining "_Which I'm glad it's not because I don't know how I'd feel if it was you going through this, being treated that way.. I don't care about me, but if it was you.. I just.."_ He could feel himself getting angry at the thought of someone treating Kurt that way, calling him those names..

_"Blaine? Are you okay?"_ Kurt asked, as he reached out and placed his hand on his which brought him out of thoughts.

_"-yeah, sorry. I, ugh, I got distracted.."_ he said smiling at him.

_"I can see that"_ Kurt said teasingly, smiling at him. Then his voice turned more serious, _"You don't need to thank me Blaine."_

Blaine smiled at him _"Yes I do, Kurt. You have done so much for me and I can't, I can't just let it go."_ He grabbed Kurt's other hand in his and held them there, looking at him straight in the eye, begging him to understand and to listen.

_"You have all had to change the way you live. Your parents now have someone else to look after, you and Finn now have another person living in your house. It can't be easy Kurt."_ He couldn't just drop this. Everyone's life had now changed because he was now a part of that family. They have may have been happy with the change, but it was still a change all the same.

_"None of you will ever no how much I appreciate all that you have done for me and I know that you are happy with the way things have turned out. I know your Dad enjoys having me here and so do Finn and Carole, I just can't stop feeling guilty about intruding."_ He sounded soppy and sad now, he could hear his own voice break.

He watched as Kurt pulled his chair closer to him and moved his hand to touch his face. He shuddered at the feel of Kurt's hand on his cheek, it sent shivers down his spine.

_"Blaine, honey, you have nothing to feel guilty about.."_

He was watching Kurt as he did a quick look around to make sure no one else was here. Blaine froze, why did he need to check. What was he going to do? Or say?

_"They are all happy you are here. Carole loves having another person to look after, she always wanted a big family and she loves you. Finn loves having another brother, someone who can actually understand some of the things he talks about when it comes to the xBox and football. And my dad? My Dad is the happiest to have you here."_

Blaine sent him a look that said he didn't believe him, _"why?"_

_"Do you really want to know why?"_ Kurt asked, his hand was still resting on his cheek, rubbing soothing circles into his soft skin.

Blaine could sit like this, this close to Kurt, just talking for hours. Even if he did feel like he was about to cry. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer but he nodded anyway.

_"My Dad, he's thought of you as a son for a while now Blaine. Ever since I started to get worried about you and would rant about how I thought your parents were being mean to you.. he's had this, this protective edge over you."_ Kurt sent him a genuine smile and he couldn't help but return his own weak smile.

_"It was his idea for you to come here Blaine, he was the one that suggested it. I wanted to ask if you could stay, but I didn't have the courage to ask him. He was the one who told me to ask you."_

_"What? Really? But- why?"_ he asked, his voice broke and a single tear fell down his face. Why was he being so emotional right now!

_"Because-"_ he said using his thumb to wipe away his tear _"he knows how much it hurt me knowing how unhappy you were. With each day, I would get more scared and more anxious, worried that I wouldn't get to make you smile or laugh."_ Kurt let out a deep sigh and dropped his gaze._ "Because he knows how much you mean to me.."_ Kurt returned his gaze to Blaine's.

Blaine tried to process everything that Kurt had just said but for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't let it sink in..

_"He didn't do this for just you Blaine, he did it for me too."_

The two boys continued to look into each others eyes, searching the others face as they tried to think of a way to not ruin the moment.

All Blaine wanted to do was lean in and kiss him, right now. He leaned in ever so slightly, he's eyes never leaving Kurt's and smiled to himself when he saw Kurt repeat the movement, leaning slightly closer towards him.

All Blaine could see was this beautiful boy in front of him, the boy he was ever so certain he loved. The boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The one he wouldn't live without.

_"HOLY SHIT PUCK! I can't believe you said that dude! That's my girlfriend you're talking about! And your ex!"_ Finn shouted as he walked through the door followed by a tall boy with a mohawk, obviously Puck.

At the sound of Finn's voice Kurt straightened himself up and Blaine practically fell off of his chair. Kurt had to jump up and grab his hand and leg to stop him from falling. When they were both sat back in their seats, their cheeks were burning red as Finn and Puck were grabbing a drink from the fridge.

_"Alright Blaine, Kurt?"_ Finn asked grabbing the carton of milk, he turned to face them as he took off the lid "_Jeez Dude's Why so red?"_

_"It's just hot in here. We've been baking all afternoon."_ Kurt said and Blaine turned to him and nodded in appreciation. He had always been quick on his feet.

_"Oh right. Cool."_ was all he said as he started to pour milk into the glasses that Puck was holding in front of him.

_"So, who's this guy?"_ Puck said tilting his head in the direction of him. He gulped and smiled at him.

_"Noah, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Noah."_ Kurt said using his hand to point to the right person at the right time.

Noah? I thought, but Finn just called him Puck.

_"It's Puck"_ he said looking him up and down as if he was eyeing him up, just like Rachel had done the day before.

_"it's nice to meet you, Puck."_

Finn turned to put the milk back in the fridge and smiled at them _"We're off to play Black Ops! Puck's here until the party so, yeah. Later dudes!"_ And with that he was off, out of the kitchen and up the stairs while Puck remained, just watching him.

_"Can we help you Noah?"_ Kurt let out a sigh as he asked, his voice sounding bored and irritated. His tone made Blaine smile.

_"No."_ His voice was a little bit too sweet for Blaine's liking.

He watched as Puck moved closer to the table and leaned across it, his eyes remaining on Blaine's the entire time. He was practically shaking. Puck looked like, if you weren't on his good side they you'd be in trouble. He was terrifying. He shot a panicked glance to Kurt who just shook his head and grabbed his hand under the table.

_"You hurt him, and I will go all Death star on you! You understand Dude! Kurt is good people!"_

Blaine gulped and nodded, he was terrified but he needed to stand up. He could stand up to his Father, so he could stand up to Kurt's friends. He smiled at him.

_"I understand completely Puck. I will never hurt him. I don't think I've ever done so and I don't plan on doing it anytime in the future. I do understand that Kurt is good people and if I do ever hurt him I give you permission to go all " he smiled as he quoted the air "death star on me."_

Puck looked at him and nodded in approval.

_"That's dope dude."_ he said to Blaine smiling and fist bumping him before he turned to Kurt._ "You did good Kurt"_ he said as he patted him on the back and squeezed his shoulder and muttering_ "You did good"_ one more time before joining Finn upstairs.

He turned to look at Kurt who was already looking at him, smiling "_You didn't have to say that, he would have backed off eventually."_

He smiled at him _"It was okay. I meant it"_ before picking up the nearest cup cake and the pink tube of icing and started decorating.

* * *

><p><strong>6:35pm<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was sat at his desk while Blaine was grabbing some of his clothes from Kurt's wardrobe.

_"You're not wearing that are you!"_ he said to Blaine as he walked out of the wardrobe, clothes in hand. His tone was coloured with utter disgust.

Blaine rolled his eyes and let out a soft, playful sigh._ "What's wrong with this!"_ he said holding up a bright orange shirt with his black skinnies.

_"That"_ Kurt said standing up and taking the orange shirt and throwing it in the direction of his bin _"Is absolutely dreadful_."

He left Blaine standing there looking only slightly irritated and went and found one of his shirts that he knew Blaine would look gorgeous in.

_"There we go, go shower and put this on. You'll look absolutely perfect."_ He smiled at Blaine and took his place back at his desk.

Kurt couldn't see Blaine playfully sticking his tongue out at him as he made his way to the bathroom. He was too busy starting his letter to Blaine. He already knew what he was going to write about, he was just glad that he had some time to be able to tell Blaine the thought's that were going on inside his head.

It didn't take him long to finish the letter, he didn't have much to say, he just needed to say it.

Kurt put the letter in an envelope and kissed it gently before placing it in his memory box. He remained in his chair for a while, listening to Blaine singing P!nk in the shower and smiling. He loved the sound of Blaine's voice. It could always make him smile. He then made his way to his wardrobe and changed into the out fit that he had picked specially for this occasion.

Tonight could be a big night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, what did you think?<strong>

**Now I kinda liked this while writing it, now reading through it I don't know if it fits? I mean I do like the whole kitchen scene and I think it was extremely important in the development of Klaine. I mean THEY ALMOST KISSED! But what do you guys think? Any opinions are welcome :)**

**Kaylee **

**xxx**


	15. Hot Water

**_Goes with Chapter 14 of my story Letters To You._**

_Hey guys I hope you like this one! Now I have sort of inserted something completely new in this chapter and I am unsure of how you guys will take it! I think it adds a nice to twist to the story and makes it a little bit more different then other Klaine stories out there. _**I**** would love to hear your thoughts.**

_Thank You to my dear friend Amy for giving me advice with said twist. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>December 31st 2010<strong>

**6:37pm**

The pair of them were in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was sat at his desk while Blaine walked straight into Kurt's wardrobe and grabbed his 'outfit' for tonight. I say it like that because Blaine had chosen a ridiculously ugly shirt to see what response he would get from Kurt. It was an extremely bright orange one. You know the florescent colour you see workmen wear? Yep, that colour. He grabbed the shirt off of the hanger and laughed as he left the wardrobe and prepared himself for Kurt's rage.

_"You're not wearing that are you!"_ Kurt practically yelled at him. His voice full of disapproval and disgust.

_He rolled his eyes and let out a soft, playful sigh. This was the reaction he wanted. Now to play dumb.. "What's wrong with this?"_ he said holding up his bright orange shirt alongside his black skinnies.

_"That"_ Kurt said standing up and taking the orange shirt and throwing it in the direction of his bin _"Is absolutely dreadful."_

Blaine tried so hard to keep the smile off of his face and the look of confusion in place but it was extremely hard. He loved how worked up Kurt could get when it came to fashion. Once Kurt had walked off to get him a new shirt he let out a burst of silent giggles.

A few minutes later Kurt walked out holding an absolutely gorgeous back shirt that looked shiny, it would look amazing with his skinnies. He looked at it and then back at Kurt, the shirt was gorgeous, and normally Kurt could pull anything off but he just couldn't picture him in this one, it looked to plain.

_"There we go, now go shower and put this on. You'll look absolutely perfect."_ Kurt smiled at him before he took his seat back at his desk, his back towards him. Blaine playfully stuck his tongue out at Kurt, the king of fashion, before he made his way to the bathroom for his shower.

Once inside the bathroom he locked the door, he placed the shirt and jeans on the back of the door before turning the shower on and stepping into the boiling hot water.

He thought about a lot of things while he washed his hair. He thought about Kurt, about the fact they almost kissed in the kitchen, but he wasn't sure what that meant. Did they just get caught up in the moment? Did Kurt really want to kiss him right there. Should he kiss Kurt at the strike of midnight? Every thought that ran through his head was related to that gorgeous boy on the other side of the door.

Blaine could feel himself tensing up as he thought about this New Years Eve party and meeting Kurt's friends from McKinley and the whole decision with what to do at midnight. To distract himself he started singing P!nk's perfect as he let the hot water relax his muscles as he rotated in the shower.

He was in the shower for about twenty five minutes, once the hot water had relaxed him and he was feeling calm and collected, he got out of the shower and put on the outfit that was semi picked by Kurt.

Once the shirt was on he looked at himself in the mirror. This shirt looked absolutely gorgeous. It was that weird material that changed colour under certain light, so it looked simply black, but in certain light it turned a shimmering red. He smiled, he could definitely picture Kurt wearing this with his own pair of black skinnies.

He dried his hair quickly and used some of Kurt's mosituriser. He'd been doing this since rooming with Kurt at Dalton, and it wasn't exactly stealing because he knew he used it. Kurt had always used it against him during arguments, it was his form of blackmail. He smiled at the memory of one of their conversations as he dried his hair and gelled it ever so slightly. He knew that Kurt didn't like it when he used lots of gel so he gelled just to keep it under control for the evening.

He did a once over before leaving the bathroom. Kurt was stood in front of his dresser doing his hair singing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. He had on his dark black skinny jeans and a shirt that was similar to his. Instead the shirt was a bright blue and seemed to turn to a light shade of purple in the light. He looked absolutely stunning.

He was just stood there watching Kurt as he did his hair. He didn't want to move, he could stand here, watching Kurt all day.

_"Wow, don't you look amazing?' _Kurt said walking towards him and straightening out his shirt. "_Now you won't look like some strayed construction worker."_ He just stood there motionless watching Kurt adjust his shirt, he loved having him so close.

He let out a small giggle as he pulled his attention away from Kurt's neck _"Yeah, thankfully I had an amazing fashionista here to help me!"_ He said smiling as he watched Kurt continue to play around with his shirt.

_"It fits you perfectly. I wasn't sure if it would because you're a little smaller then me"_ he said laughing. Blaine just sent him a teasing glare and stuck out his tongue. He could never stay mad at Kurt for anything.

Kurt took a step back to take in his entire outfit. Blaine was a little disappointed to have Kurt move out of his personal space but he had come to a smaller sort of decision about midnight and he knew things would most probably take a step forward with their relationship so he didn't worry about it too much.

_"EEK! You look perfect Blaine!"_ Kurt said jumping up and down on the spot as he clapped his hands together._ "Absolutely perfect! You will make such a great impression! I can't wait for them to meet you!"_

Blaine just smiled at him, he was really nervous about meeting the rest of the New Directions and Rachel's Dad's. She'd said they were interested in meeting him too! Blaine shook his head and brought his attention back to Kurt, he hadn't yet complimented his outfit.

He took one lingering look at Kurt's body and smiled _"You look absolutely stunning Kurt. That shirt looks amazing on you and your hair is simply beautiful"_ he paused, _"You look perfect."_ That was when he realised there were one too many compliments in there but he really didn't care. Kurt did look beautiful.

Kurt blushed a beautiful shade of red and murmured_ "Thank you, I need to fetch a jacket"_ before walking back to his wardrobe.

Blaine smiled as he grabbed his jacket from the back of Kurt's desk chair and slipped it on. He glanced at his pocket watch, 8:15, They'd be leaving soon. He grabbed his phone and wallet from the bedside table and shoved them into his back pocket before making his way downstairs.

As he walked past Finn's door he knocked _"Finn, Puck we are leaving in twenty better get yourselves ready!"_ he stood there waiting for a reply.

_"Okay dude!"_ Finn shouted, _"We'll be down in ten. -Oh PUCK! That's not fair I was talking to Blaine!"_

Blaine shook his head and made his way downstairs. Burt was sat on the sofa watching the sports updates while Carole must have still been upstairs getting ready.

_"Alright Burt?"_ Blaine called as he walked behind the sofa and into the kitchen to grab a pen and note pad. He'd made some decisions today and he needed to tell Kurt of his intentions, even if he would never read them.

_"Alright son? Whats Kurt doing?"_ Burt called from the sofa as Blaine took a seat at the kitchen table and started to write.

_"Umm.. he's finding the perfect jacket to go with his outfit.."_ his sentence staggered because he was distracted. Too busy writing, telling Kurt his final few decisions.

_"How come that doesn't surprise me"_ Burt let out with a laugh.

Blaine was too focused on reading back his finished letter to hear Burt get up off of the sofa and come into the kitchen.

_"Whatcha writing?"_ Burt asked from over his shoulder which caused him to jump a mile in the air.

_"Umm Ugh nothing"_ he said as he tried to close the notebook to hide Kurt's name but he knew it was too late. Burt took the seat opposite him and placed his can of beer on the table giving him direct eye contact. Blaine gulped. He didn't want to have this conversation ever, let alone now.

_"Burt I can explain-"_ Burt raised his hand cutting him off. He shut up instantly and slid down into his chair. He was terrified. Although Burt was such a gentle person he would do anything, literally anything for his son and the thought of what he could do or say terrified him. He thought his heart was going to beat out his chest.. and not for a good reason.

_"Blaine, I know you and Kurt have a lot going on. Neither of you have had an easy life and I want **both** of you to be happy."_ Blaine noticed the heavy emphasis on the word both and let himself smile ever so slighty. Burt was talking to him, his voice serious as he looked him dead in the eye. _"You like Kurt, don't you?"_

What did he say? He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to tell the truth either. He let out a frustrated sigh "_I think it's more then like.."_ he let his sentence trail off as he moaned internally for not just saying yes.

Burt nodded. _"I thought so. Listen to me kid, now I am not saying I think Kurt should have a boyfriend right now.. you should both wait until you're like thirty before you get too serious."_ Blaine had to stop himself from laughing at this, of course he wasn't even thinking about that it just made him giggle which earned him a glare from Burt.

_"Look Blaine, I know that you and Kurt are real close and I am so glad that he has found a friend in you."_ He paused and let out a sigh _"Over the past few days I've been watching you and that letter confirms my thoughts. Blaine, I am pretty sure my son is in love with you, and I'm assuming you feel the same."_

Wait, what? Kurt? In love? With me? What? No way? That can't be right.. Could he..

_"What?"_ He asked shocked.

_"Blaine, I know my son. And he has been extremely worried about you ever since he returned from Dalton at the start of christmas break and I can't recall ever seeing him as happy as he is when he's with you. I can also tell from what I know about you that you like him, I see the way you look at him.."_ He trailed off looking at the table.

Blaine sat there feeling slightly awkward. This was an unusual conversation to have with the farther of the boy you were secretly, or not so secretly in this case, in love with. Let alone the father of the boy you were in love with who had invited you to live with him in his house, with said son.

_"Burt I can explain.."_ he said trying to come up with something he could say to get him out of this awkward conversation and to get back on Burt's good side.

Burt raised his hand_ "Blaine you don't need to explain anything to me. I get it I do, and I really think that..."_ Burt was really struggling with this conversation and Blaine couldn't quite understand why._ "Now, this is hard for me and I don't want you to think I've gone soft or anything. Okay?"_ His voice got harder as he tried to sound more masculine.

_"Okay.."_ he replied, his voice trailing off with the confusion he felt.

_"I think you and Kurt need each other, and I just wanted you to know.."_ he rubbed his forehead with his hand before taking a large sip of his beer. _"I'm okay with it. There I said it."_ He said looking directly at Blaine.

Blaine felt his breath catch in his throat. This was definitely not the conversation he thought he would be having with Burt. He just looked at him completely astonished, his jaw slack his eyes wide.

_"Yo-"_ Blaine started, but was unsure what he was going to say.

_"I'm okay with it Blaine. You seem like a good, strong guy and Kurt needs someone like you in his life. Now, just because I have given you permission, no monkey business under this roof do you understand?"_ His voice got firmer towards the end and Blaine knew that underneath that question was a threat.

_"I understand Burt I do. And I appreciate you giving me the okay and everything I just,"_ he let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hand to the table _"I just.. I don't know what to do!"_

_"You don't know what to do about what?"_ Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen making both men jump.

_"Umm."_ Blaine struggled to come up with something to say as he picked up the notepad and held it tight to his chest..

_"Oh, we were just discussing Blaine working for me in the Garage at weekends. We were just talking about what he would do when you guys are back at Dalton. If he'd come home and stay or just travel down for the Saturday."_ Burt said matter of factly.

Blaine just nodded as Kurt looked at him. These Hummel men really were good at thinking on their feet. Inside his heart was racing, was that the only part of the conversation he had heard? He was watching Kurt like a hawk, making sure he didn't come to close just in case. He needed to get upstairs to their room and hide this letter.

_"Oh right, well I've already thought about that. I thought maybe he could work every other weekend? That way we would get one weekend at Dalton and one at home?"_

_"Thats a good idea actually."_ Burt said, as he turned to look at his son with his beer in hand. _"You look good Kurt."_

_"Thanks Dad!"_ Kurt said smiling as he started rearranging the magnetic letters on the fridge door until they read 'Happy New year.'

_"What do you think Blaine?"_ Burt asked him before finishing his can of beer.

_"Umm, yeah Kurt looks amazing in that shirt."_ He said his face blushing faintly as he stood up, his eyes never left Kurt.

_"Not about Kurt. About working for me every other weekend"_ he said gruffly as he stood up from the kitchen table and giving him one stern look before he went to grab his coat.

_"Oh"_ he said feeling like a complete idiot, he could feel his cheeks burning as they turned deep crimson. How embarrassing! To have that conversation with Kurt's dad and then he practically goes and calls him gorgeous in front of him! Smooth Blaine Anderson. Smooth.

_"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be right back"_ he said as he rushed out of the kitchen and up to his and Kurt's room. He needed to hide his letter and try to calm himself down before he saw Kurt again.

He folded the letter and placed it in his memory box before he went to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. He needed to calm down and to breathe. And he needed to do it fast.

He couldn't believe the conversation he'd just had with Kurt's dad. Burt had just given him permission to make a move oh his son! Was that normal? After Blaine thought about it, it was actually a really noble thing for him to do. He saw what he thought made Kurt, and to his surprise him, happy and he told him to go for it whether he wanted it or not. He was putting their interest before his own and Blaine really respected him for that.

He splashed his face with water one more time before putting a huge smile on his face and heading downstairs.

This was going to be the night that changed everything and he still had a decision to make..

* * *

><p><strong>"**

**What did you guys think?**

**I thought it was really noble of Burt to go out to Blaine like that and give him a push in the right direction.. **

**Right, concernning the next chapter. I am currently on my third different version of the Rachel Berry New Year's Eve party. I am seriously struggeling to write a chapter that I think you guys will appreciate. This current one looks promising but i will have to re read it later! I promise to get it up as soon as i can. I Promise!**

**Kaylee xx**


	16. Meeting The Friends

**This doesn't go with a specific letter from my story Letters To You.**

_Blaine and Kurt wouldn't be able to write letters during this time however I thought that I could not leave this out of the story so here is part one of two chapters._

_I will come back and re-edit this later if need be I just thought I would get this up here before I head off to work. I feel guilty when I don't upload fast. :L _

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>The Berry's New years Eve Party Part 1.<strong>

**8:56pm**

Kurt and Blaine had been at the Berry residence for the past ten minutes. They were currently stood in the kitchen, their first drink of the evening in hand which happened to be Rachel's, apparently famous, Virgin Cosmos.

_"Kurt, I don't know if I can do this.. What if they don't like me?"_ Blaine said from his place next to Kurt, leaning against the marble kitchen counter. _"I mean-"_

Kurt thought it was absolutely adorable the way he was getting so worked up over meeting his friends. It was so cute! He wasn't completely sure why he was so worked up and nervous but it didn't stop him from being adorable.

_"Blaine" _he stopped him mid sentence, his whining and worrying was unnecessary. _"Stop worrying about it. They are going to love you. Okay? Your worrying is completely unnecessary and will give you wrinkles.."_

Kurt turned to the door where he heard the sound of his friends from McKinley entering. He was so excited, he hadn't seen most of them in over six weeks and he missed them like crazy. If it wasn't for Blaine he would have jumped on all of them, but Blaine was here and he came first. He'd always come first.

_"Kurt why am I so nervous?"_ Blaine asked him, finishing his drink before placing the empty glass on the side. He stood up straighter and tried to have a genuine smile on his face as. _"I can do this."_

Kurt sent him a smile and straightened up his shirt, it was slightly risen on one side and it had been irritating him ever since they had arrived. _"You can do this and they are going to love you Blaine. Okay? Trust me."_

He was stood right in front of him and he loved being so close. He could smell Blaine's coffee and honey scent mixed with the smell of his deodorant, he could feel his warm, sweet breath on his face. It was heavenly. He knew that to anyone on the outside this would have looked like something different then what it was. But what was this? They had shared so many flirty looks and comments, the conversations they'd had, the moves they had made yet never completed. What were they?

They were just looking into each others eyes and smiling when a voice came from behind his shoulder.

_"Wow Kurt. Is this the piece of ass you're tappin?"_ He heard Santana say so he turned around to give her his harshest 'bitch' glare. Not only for interrupting the moment, but for referring to Blaine as a 'piece of ass,' he didn't mind her saying 'your' though. She just smiled at him as she continued to check out Blaine._ "Ver-ry nice. I wouldn't mind having a go at that if you're free some time?"_ She finished with a wink at Blaine, who shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The smile still upon his face.

Kurt was smiling as Santana pulled him into a hug _"I've missed you lady lips. I really have."_

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, _"I've missed you too Satan."_ He pulled back from the hug and looked at Blaine who was stood watching them slightly confused which caused him to laugh. _"Blaine this is Santana,"_ he mouthed the word Satan to Blaine knowing that this is what he would no her as, which earned him a playful slap from Santana and a laugh from Blaine. _"And Santana this is Blaine."_

_"It's very nice to meet you Santana."_ Blaine said sticking out his hand which made Kurt chuckle inside, he was always so formal it was endearing.

Santana looked at his outstretched hand for a while before she ignored it and pulled him into a hug. After a few seconds Blaine returned the hug as Santana whispered something in his ear. Kurt got a little frustrated, he would have to find out what she said to him sooner or later.

_"Hey Kurt! How are you doing buddy! It's been too long!"_ Sam said as he entered the kitchen with Quinn at his side. He put hand on his shoulder and smiled as Mike and Tina followed in behind them. Everyone else said a chorus of _"Hey Kurt"_ and _"How are you"_ while Quinn ran to him and threw her arms around him, squeezing so tight that he was struggling to breath.

_"Quinn, just a tad.. too.. tight.."_ he said staggered as he tried to catch his breath. She instantly pulled back and let out a soft giggle.

_"Ooops. Sorry! I've just missed you"_ she said in her soft voice, taking her place next to Sam.

_"Oh,"_ he said clasping his hands together in front of him as he took in his friends _"I've missed you too"_ he said directly to Quinn touching her arm. _"I've missed all of you, so much!"_

He could feel himself getting slightly emotional, he needed a distraction. So, he decided it was time to introduce them to Blaine.

_"Guys! I want you to meet.."_ he turned around to get Blaine who was in mid conversation with Santana.. his eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what they could be talking about. Blaine looked at him and smiled as he took the few steps to close the distance between them. Kurt could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at his best friend.

_"I want you guys to meet Blaine"_ his voice was a little breathless as all of he sudden, he had become overwhelmed by Blaine just being next to him, looking the way he did in his shirt. Fortunately this only earned a few quizzical glances from his friends.

_"Hi"_ Blaine said smiling at them, _"It's nice to meet you all."_

Kurt wasn't sure how his friends reacted or even what they said in reply to that. He was too distracted by Blaine, his outfit, his hair, his voice, his personality, the way he held himself, how good he looked in his shirt.. Everything about him was so beautiful.. he was such a distraction, a beautiful distraction.

He didn't know how long he was day dreaming, but was soon pulled out of his thoughts by Sam.

_"..Kurt? Dude are you okay?"_

_"..What? Huh?"_ he said becoming slightly flustered as his attention moved from Blaine's face to his friends and he slowly processed Sam's question, _"Yeah, Sorry. I'm fine, why?"_ his tone implied that it was a stupid question, with his voice slightly higher then usual.

_"You zoned out there for a while that's all.."_ Sam had a knowing smile on his face and Kurt could feel himself blushing as all the girls shared little knowing looks and smiles.

_"OH did I? I was umm, I was umm.."_ he could feel Blaine's gaze on him and see that little smirk on his face that caused his cheeks to blush a darker shade of red. He desperately needed to get the attention off of himself, everyone was looking at him and smiling, even Blaine. He felt highly embarrassed.

_"Oh look it's Brittany!"_ He said praying that that would divert their attention from him. It worked, well nearly. Everyone apart from Blaine turned their heads to say Hi to her while Blaine continued to look at him in that way, his eyes searching and slightly dark as he continued to smile.. Kurt was sure they were caught up in some sort of moment when Brittany decided to speak.

_"Is this Kurt's dolphin?"_ She asked Tina with so much seriousness they all tried so hard not to laugh at her.

Kurt just looked at her in awe, it wasn't her fault that she was so dumb at times. He sent her a smile a he was ever so grateful for becoming the distraction he needed. Everyone just looked at him wondering what to say to that. What would you say to that? 'Brittany this is my friend who is also a dolphin, he's not my dolphin. Although It's what I want most in the world.' He shook his head too honest, just ignore the dolphin comment.

_"Brittany this is my friend Blaine, Blaine this is Brittany."_ He said using his hands to gesture to said person as he unknowingly took a step closer to Blaine.

_"Oh Brittany! Hi, how are you?"_ he said, again formally sticking out his hand while Kurt wondered why he said Brittany like that, as if he'd heard lots about her. He couldn't remember ever mentioning Brittany like that.

Brittany stuck her hand out and shook his _"Are you Kurt's dolphin?"_ she asked Blaine directly, her voice serious.

Blaine just looked at him, a large grin on his face before turning back to Brittany and smiling _"I might just be"_ he said with a wink which caused Kurt's jaw to drop and all of his friends eyes to land on him. He knew he looked confused, shocked and happy and that his cheeks would be a furious shade of red.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything Finn came in, _"sorry to break up the party dudes but Rach wants everyone in the garden for a speech or something.."_ and with that he was gone again.

Everyone shard confused glances but did as they were told, they all smiled at him and Blaine before making their way to the garden. Once every one was out of earshot he turned to Blaine, hoping his face had somewhat returned to its normal colour.

_"That wasn't so bad was it?"_ he said playfully nudging him in the side.

Blaine let out a laugh as he turned to Kurt _"No it wasn't too bad at all. They're all so nice. What Sam said was really sweet, don't you think?"_

Kurt's smiled faltered a little, he hadn't heard any of the conversation between Blaine and his friends, he was too distracted. He thought about what to do should he pretend he forgot and risk looking like an idiot or pretend he knew what he was talking about. He chose the latter.

_"Mmm yeah it was.. I am so lucky to have them, they may be as irritating as hell but they are my family."_

He hoped Blaine wouldn't go into any more detail on the topic of conversation with Sam and was pleased when Blaine just sent a warm smile his way and placed his hand on his lower back.

_"Come on, let's go and see what all the fuss is about"_ Blaine said leading him forward. Kurt couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>9:36pm<strong>

Rachel had finished her speech on what a perfect party this was and he had just been introduced to both of Rachel's Dad. It was a fun conversation and he was happy to have Kurt at his side. He was pretty sure they kept catching all the glances he shot Kurt's way but he didn't really care. He didn't want to hide his feelings anymore.. It was just a case of getting them out there.

They were stood in the kitchen, Kurt had been watching Mercedes' for the past fifteen minutes. Mercedes was mad at Kurt because Rachel knew about something before she did, he didn't know all of the specifics but he knew that it had upset Kurt immensely.

_"Kurt if you want to go and talk to her that's fine. I think i can manage ten minutes on my own,"_ he smiled sadly as Kurt watched Mercedes' through the window in the den.

_"I don't want to leave you by yourself. Plus Mercedes' has some apologising to do. I just can't believe that she hasn't even introduced herself to you! I mean no matter how mad she is at me that is out of order and just plain rude!"_ Kurt slammed his fist down on the worktop as his voice rose with the anger he felt.

Blaine hated seeing his friend so down and so angry, he placed a comforting hand on his back, rubbing gently.

_"Go and talk to her Kurt, you'll only beat yourself up if you don't."_ His voice was soothing as Kurt turned to him, asking him with his eyes if he was sure he didn't mind being left alone. He just smiled at him and laughed _"Kurt, honestly I'll be fine. I will go and talk to Rachel and then you can come and find me once you've sorted things out"_ he had a genuine smile on his face which he could see Kurt returning and the resolve in Kurt's eyes.

_"Are you sure?"_ he stood up a straight and picked up his glass.

_"Of course, now go."_ Blaine pushed Kurt away gently and pointed in the direction of Mercedes with his free hand. Kurt sent a smile his way that sent shivers down his spine.

_"I'll be back soon I promise. Just look after yourself Blaine Warbler"_ he said teasingly, placing a hand on his chest before he walked out of the kitchen, a drink in hand and a hard, angry smile on his face as he went to approach Mercedes.

Blaine just stood there, his heart racing at the feel of Kurt's hand resting over his heart as he watched him walk away. His eyes lingered too long on Kurt's skin tight jeans and how they hugged him so tight.. a blush covered his cheeks as he took a sip of his drink, trying to stop himself from thinking like that in the middle of Rachel Berry's kitchen.

Blaine wondered what to do now, he wasn't really going to go and talk to Rachel, maybe later. After a moment he decided to refill his glass and then to explore the grounds. As he turned around a small brunette was stood directly in front of him, she was so close that she was actually invading his personal space which could have made him feel slightly awkward, if he didn't know her.

_"Blaine!"_ Rachel squeaked as she wrapped her arms arounds his neck _"I've been looking for you!"_

_"Rachel!"_ he said back a little too enthusiastically but fortunately she didn't notice, she was already too busy talking, in her soft voice.

_"Have you thought about the conversation we had the other day? I was talking to Kurt yesterday on the phone and he kept talking about you. It's New years Eve Blaine, which means at midnight people kiss. Are you going to kiss him?"_ her voice evened out as she asked the question but she never gave him the chance to respond. She just continued talking..

_"I mean I think you should because you both deserve to be happy but I think you need to look at the pro's and con's before you make any major decision. After all, this single decision could impact the rest of your life.."_

Blaine stared at her in amazement as she continued talking so fast and without seeming to stop for an actual breath. He couldn't understand how she could do it and yet she was still talking..

_"I'm sure you know Kurt as well as, maybe better then we do so I am sure you're able to read him..? I mean I really think you should go for it because you both deserve to be happy and thats what he wants, i know it is. But obviously it has nothing to do with me and only you or Kurt can make the decision"_

He just watched her as she continued to go on and on about him and Kurt, and now she was staring up at him expectantly and he wondered what to say in response to her.. She was right it had nothing to do with her but he loved how much she cared about him and how much she was pushing for him to be happy.

_"Umm..."_ he took a sip of his drink, trying to think of something to say he let out a sigh and looked at Rachel head on. _"Rachel, I have thought about our conversation and yes I know it's midnight and I have several scenarios running through my head right now.."_

Rachel interrupted him with a squeal and another tight hug. He was surprised at how strong she was considering she was actually shorter than him.

_"I am so happy for you! Oh my I can't believe it! YES!"_ he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction she looked as excited as a little girl receiving the pony she had always wanted. It made him smile as she showed so much interest into her friends happiness. _"What are you going to do? How are you going to do it? Please tell me Blaine! Please!"_

_"Please tell you what?"_ Finn asked cluelessly as he walked in from the garden, his eyes searching the kitchen.

Blaine froze, Finn didn't know about his feelings for Kurt and he really wasn't interested in having the 'brotherly' talk after just having the 'fatherly' talk from Burt. He just hoped Rachel wouldn't say anything..

_"Oh hi Finn! Blaine is thinking about making a move on Kurt at midnight!"_

His jaw dropped instantly as all of his composure dropped from his face and he could feel himself turning scarlet under their gaze. He had never actually said that..

_"Oh really? Wh-"_ Finn said, his voice developing a protective edge.

He stood there motionlessly wondering how he always ended up in these awkward and tense situations.

_"Yes!"_ Rachel screamed before giving him the chance to finish _"Isn't that amazing! I am so happy for you!"_ she squealed hugging him again before jumping up and down.

Finn continued to watch him and Rachel continued to go on about how amazing this was and how happy Kurt would be. Again, his heart was racing in his chest and it wasn't for a good reason. He had expected Finn to say something, anything. Thinking about it, he found it strange how Finn already seemed to know about the feelings he had, or was it he wasn't surprised rather then knowing, as if he had suspected something all along.. Seriously? Did everyone know how he felt apart from Kurt!

_".. Now."_ Rachel said, her voice turning harder as she grabbed his attention back,_ "I am extremely happy about this, but.."_

He let out a sigh and fell back against the worktop. Here comes another speech. He was so happy that Kurt had so many people in his life that truly cared about him but he was becoming a little tired with all of these threats, I mean, this was Rachel's second conversation about it in three days.

_"If you ever hurt him Blaine,"_ He went to interject but she shot him a look that made him fear for his life. _"If you ever hurt him after everything he's been through. I promise you Blaine, life will not be easy for you. Do you understand where I am coming from?"_ She had a smile on her face as she didn't try to come across too hard or bitchy.

He let out a sigh and smiled down at her softly, no matter how much he hated these talks he had to respect them for caring.

_"I promise you Rachel, and you Finn. I will do whatever I can to not hurt him, and if i do.."_ he let out a nervous laugh under Finn's gaze _"then I give you permission to make my life a living hell. I really, really care about him Rachel and I think it's amazing how you all care so much for him. Kurt is so lucky to have friends like you."_ He took a quick look at Finn who now had a smile playing around his lips.

Finn patted him on the shoulder and smiled before he put his arm around Rachel and pulled her close to him. He caught the little gleam in Rachel's eye as he did so and it made him smile. He hoped one day that Kurt would get the same gleam in his eye when he pulled him close.

_"That's great dude, but she's being serious. If you hurt him, me and the guys won't think twice."_

He felt a shudder down his spine at the threat but it was in that moment, something clicked. He wasn't sure where it came from but suddenly it hit him. Just by talking with Finn he had just thought of the perfect way to ease into the conversation that he so desperately wanted to have. He was deep down in the thought that he jumped when Puck started speaking, well yelling.

_"Dude! What are you doing! You were supposed to come out with the light like twenty minutes ago!"_ He was yelling as he walked through the door then his eyes landed on the three of them, Blaine leaning against the counter with Finn and rachel stood surrounding him. _"Ohh.. is this an intervention?"_ He questioned moving to stand next to him _"Stand back, I got this"_ he said to Rachel, who looked irritated and Finn who just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Blaine gulped at the proximity between him and Puck. They might all mean their threats but Pucks had to be the scariest of them all. He nervously brushed a hand through his hair before taking a sip of his drink, his eyes remaing on the straw.

_"You remember what I said to you earlier dude?"_ His voice was extremely fierce. _"About hurting Kurt and what I'd do to you?"_ he was right in his face.

He nodded and sent him a weak and forced smile _"Of course I remember. Do you remember what I said in response?"_ he asked raising an eyebrow, his voice even.

Puck nodded in approval _"Attitude. I like it"_ he patted him on the back and Rachel looked on, a huge smile on her face. "_Seriously dude,"_ Puck said now speaking to Finn_ "The Dad's need the lights to relight the BBQ.."_

_"Oh. Yeah. Right, okay."_ he leant down and planted a quick kiss on Rachel's cheek,_ "I'll come and find you later"_ he whispered in her ear which caused her to turn a bright shade of red, with that he grabbed the lighter from the drawer and started to leave. But before he did, he turned at the door, his eyes landing on him_ "Blaine?"_ he looked at him, a little unsure of what to expect _"Good luck tonight, and just look after my little brother okay?"_ then he left before Blaine even had the chance to respond.

He turned to Rachel with a confused smile on his face and she just shrugged.

_"He doesn't tend to do well when showing his feelings towards his brother, he thinks it makes him weak"_ her voice was full of love and so much affection it made his heart swell. Rachel could be irritating but she was so adorable.

He just nodded in understanding and started to think about his idea for midnight. Rachel was about to say something when,

_"Rachel!"_ Puck yelled from the garden.

_"What Puckerman!"_ her voice now angry and cold, it amazed him how fast her mood could turn. He took a mental note to never get on the wrong side of Rachel Berry.

_"You're needed so get your ass out here!"_

She rolled her eyes and sent him an apologetic smile

_"Sorry Blaine, I better go and see what he wants before he destroys my garden"_ she said with a soft chuckle_ "Good luck tonight Blaine, everything will be fine I promise"_ she said hugging him "_and I expect a full report tomorrow morning!"_ With that she left out the back door.

He just stood there a soft smile on his face as his thoughts started to wonder. Kurt's laugh stopped him from going to far, so he turned his gaze to the front room to see if he could see him. He was stood there having a conversation with Mercedes by the piano, she had her arm wrapped around his waist and a hand on his chest as she tried to breath through her fits of laughter.

Blaine smiled instantly at the sight and took another sip of his drink.

* * *

><p><strong>The Evening is continued in part 2.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I just thought that it was important you saw the meeting of the friends and then how protective they are of Kurt. If you guys don't like this chapter I apologise! The next one will be up soon and I am now kind of happy with it but I am not sure how you guys will take it.<strong>

**Hope you liked it. Reviews anyone ;)**

**Kaylee x **


	17. When The Clock Strikes Twelve

**Hey all this chapter goes with my story Letters To You.**

_Here is the second Part of The Berry's New Years eve Party._

_This is an in between chapter as there was no letter written during this time. You see, I thought it would be a shame if I left the best bit out for all of you lovely readers ;)_

_So here it is a moment that changes everything and the moment that this story has been leading up to you!_

_This was in fact my third attempt at writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it and I've done all the waiting justice!_

**I would like to thank my dear Friend **_Amy_** for helping me out suggesting idea's for this chapter, if it wasn't for you guys would probably still be waiting for this update! So thanks Amy, seriously! You go Pea! ;D**

**I would also like to thank**_ Zeebadeeba_** and**_ I say Noo To Status Quo_** for sticking with me through out everything. I really appreciate all of the reviews and support! I wish I could just hug both of you! Seriously thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

><p><strong>31st December 2010<strong>

**The Berry's New years Eve Party.**

**11:33pm**

Kurt and Blaine were sat down by the lake that flowed through the bottom of the Berry's property. It was a very beautiful area, Blaine had scoped it out earlier that night after he had come to a decision on what he was going to do at midnight.

He had come up with a way to ease into the subject but his nerves kept getting in the way, but there was a moment earlier in the evening that gave him all the courage he needed.

He was just stood in the kitchen thinking about if and how he was going to make his feelings known, as he watched Kurt laughing with Rachel. Then there was one moment that made his decision for him. Rachel had seen him looking and sent him a little wave before she stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in Kurt's ear. He watched on intrigued, dying to know what she'd just told him.

After a moment, Kurt looked at him. He had the most gorgeous smile on his face and the most beautiful look in his eyes that made his heart melt. They held eye contact for almost a minute before he returned his gaze to Rachel, a smile on his face. In that moment Blaine knew he had to do it at midnight. In that moment he knew he had to do this tonight. He loved Kurt so much and he wanted to be able to show and tell him that everyday.

At eleven o clock Blaine asked Kurt to join him for a stroll through the large lot of land the Berry's owned. He walked him through the trees until they came to a very beautiful spot in the midst of the small forest that surrounded the lake.

It was truly beautiful. There were fairy lights scattered in the tree's above and around them, the moon was high in the sky and was making the movement in the water look so beautiful. It was simply mesmerising. The view was so beautiful, it looked like a scene straight out of one of those fairy tale movies. It looked so beautiful and so romantic. It was exactly what Blaine was after.

Blaine was sneaky, he'd planned this but hoped that Kurt wouldn't see it as anything more then a nice gesture. There was a blanket on the waters edge, he knew how fussy Kurt would be about getting his jeans dirty, and a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

_".. Wow Blaine! This is just.. it's so beautiful"_ Kurt said as he twirled around, taking in the sight before him_ "What is all this for?"_ He said as he sat down on the checkered blanket.

Blaine smiled to himself _"I just thought it would be a nice way for us to see the New Year in thats all"_ he said softly as he took a seat next to Kurt.

He sat rather close to Kurt, he wanted to be as close to the boy as possible but he had a plan. He sat closer to him then a friend normally would, their arms were practically touching. He loved how he could feel Kurt's body heat radiating towards him. He picked up the bottle of bubbly and a glass.

_"Would you like a glass Kurt?"_ he raised the bottle slightly above the glass and complained internally. Why did he always sound so formal!

Kurt sent him a coy smile that made Blaine's body tremble and laughed. _"I thought you'd never ask"_ he finished, taking the champagne glass and watched him as he filled it to the brim.

Blaine filled his glass before smiling at Kurt and taking a sip. The two looked at each other for a while, just staring, the way Kurt was looking at him made his heart stutter and his mind become nothing but incoherent sentences.

_"Your eyes are so beautiful"_ he blurted out without really thinking.

Kurt's cheek turned a faint red as he looked out over the lake, murmuring an embarrassed _"Thank you"_ before taking a rather large sip of his champagne.

Blaine's cheeks turned a very dark shade of red. 'Smart move Anderson!' he yelled eternally as he tried to think of something to change the subject. He looked at Kurt's profile and decided to start the topic of his choice now. He'd been wondering for a while now and they'd never really spoken about it. He thought it was a perfect way to lead into the conversation he had in mind..

_"Kurt?"_ he said, the blush still evident on his cheeks, his voice shook slightly with worry, wondering how Kurt would take this particular topic of conversation.

_"Mmm?"_ Kurt murmured, turning his gaze back on him and smiling softly.

_"Ca- Can I ask you something?"_ he said before taking another relatively large sip of his champagne.

_"Blaine,"_ Kurt said placing his hand on top of his, his voice slightly disapproving _"You can ask me anything. You should know this by now."_

He sent him a smile, took a deep breath and had another sip of his drink. He was trying to find the courage to bring it up, looking at Kurt now, he thought of backing out. Should he? Was it the right thing to do? I mean, he wanted to get somewhere out of all of this but was this really the right time to bring it up. It could go one of two ways, he was pretty sure it wouldn't end badly but there was this small part of him that still wasn't sure.

Kurt looked at him, a large smile on his face as he waited for him to speak. He let his eyes drop to the blanket as he let out a nervous giggle. He wanted them to be more than what they were and if this was a simple way to ease into the subject then he had to do it.

_"I wanted to,"_ another nervous giggle left his lips as he turned to watch Kurt's face _"I wanted to ask you about Finn."_

Blaine watched as Kurt's features changed to confusion, he watched as he tried to understand what and why Blaine was bringing him up, but he couldn't. Kurt's eyes returned to his filled to the brim with curiosity, for a moment Blaine got lost in them and almost missed what Kurt was saying.

_"Finn?"_

He let out a deep sigh and laughed as a fresh blush appeared. _"Yeah, I just. I wondered what it was that made you fall for him?"_ he let out a nervous laugh and his words became sort of stuttered as he watched the ripples in the lake, too scared to see Kurt's reaction to the subject. _"I know we've had a brief conversation about this before, I just wondered what it was that you fell for?_" his voice was soft as he worried about Kurt finding his question out of line or intrusive.

_"Oh"_ was all Kurt said, he was still focused on the movement of the water so he didn't know what emotions his face would be showing. His voice was higher then usual mixed with shock and confusion. Blaine wasn't sure what it meant.

There was a brief moment of silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence. It was an acceptable silence that Blaine was really worried about. He didn't want to have upset Kurt, that was the last thing he wanted, he just couldn't bring himself to look at him.

_"It was his eyes"_ Kurt said after a while, leaning back on his hand and watching the water. _"It was his dopey demeanor, how he always, always tripped over his own feet when he walked down the hall."_ Kurt let out a laugh that sounded so care free Blaine couldn't help but smile as he turned to watch his friend.

_"Finn was so clueless about everything and everyone around him, he was so dumb it was so endearing. I knew that Finn was straight and that I was setting myself up for a huge disappointment but, I just couldn't stop myself"_ he turned to Blaine and smiled before reaching across Blaine's chest and grabbing the champagne bottle.

Blaine felt an electric charge travel throughout his whole body as Kurt reached across him, his arm grazing his chest as he did so. As Kurt poured himself another glass and topped up his, he moved with such grace and elegance and he wasn't even trying. Kurt was truly a beautiful sight to see, as he went to place the bottle back in its original place next to him he had to catch his breath. Kurt leaned over further, his lips mere inches from his face. Was someone doing this to torture him?

_"I don't know," _he shrugged_ "there was just something about him that caught my attention."_

He had just sat back down properly on the blanket, Blaine noticed because he seemed to have moved slightly closer towards him, their arms now continuously touching and he was now more angled towards him.

Blaine nodded and sent a small smile his way _"I'm really sorry you had to go through that,"_ Kurt looked at him slightly confused which caused him to laugh _"Falling for a straight guy and dealing with it all by yourself. It must have been so hard."_

Kurt just shrugged _"It was okay, It taught me a valuable lesson in life and I came out stronger because of it. It doesn't bother me any more."_

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly and he just looked at Kurt in awe. One thing he loved about Kurt was how he always, always took the best out of the situation no matter how bad or upsetting or painful, he always managed to take something from it that made him stronger. It was very impressive.

_"What?"_ Kurt asked looking self conscious as he ran a hand gently over his hair, which caused him to laugh.

_"Nothing, it's just"_ he paused and let out a deep breath _"You are such an inspiration Kurt. The way you take something good from every situation and grow from it. It's so inspiring."_ He didn't even have the chance to stop himself from speaking, he let out another nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair. How was it that Kurt could always turn him into this unthinking idiot?

Kurt blushed at the comment and laughed, his eyes never left Blaine's as he thought of what to say.

_"Well, it's the best thing to do. There is no point in regretting anything because you did it because you wanted to or it felt right. So, i think it's best to look at the greater things rather then focusing on the things that hurt."_ His voice was even and gentle as he repositioned himself so he was sat one leg tight against his chest, the other slightly bent. It was almost as if he was closing in on himself.

_"Now, enough about me. What about you? Who's the first guy you ever fell for? What's the story there?"_ Kurt had a bright and eager smile on his face that made him laugh.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh, he had expected Kurt to bring up the guy he first fell for but it was still a bit of a sore subject for him.

_"Umm..."_ his voice was shaky and quiet. He brought his knee's up to his chest, this was his way of closing in on himself. _"He was my best friend at the time.."_ he could feel his chest tightening as he brought back the memories,_ "His name was Tyler, We were on the football team together and.."_ he was struggling he could hear his own voice get quieter.

Moments passed,_ "..It's okay Blaine, you don't have to tell me"_ Kurt's voice was soft as he reached out to take his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He smiled up at Kurt in return and squeezed his hand back a little bit harder, his eyes remanning on his _"I want to."_ He sat up straighter, took a mouthful of his drink and decided in that moment that he would power through this, he needed to do this.

_"He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen, he was such a nice guy, he had gorgeous brown hair and the nicest smile."_ His gaze moved from Kurt to the lilies floating on the surface of the lake, _"He was perfect. He was the only one who knew my secret.."_ there was a long pause as he looked down at his hand in Kurt's, trying to keep it together._ "because it was his secret too."_

He wasn't really paying much attention to Kurt's reaction, he was too busy reliving the terrible memory. He sighed and took a deep breath before taking another sip of his drink _"We were just 13 at the time, and in the confines of his home we were together. We would just sit, comfortable in each others arms watching films in his bedroom.."_ he trailed off returning his gaze to Kurt's confused and sympathetic eyes. Looking in those eyes he remembered the point of this conversation, he sat himself up straighter and shook his head and let out a barely there laugh.

He smiled at Kurt_, "When rumors started spreading around the school about our relationship, he changed. He stopped hanging around with me, started picking on me along with the rest of the football team"_ he let out a humorless laugh as he thought back to that terrible moment in the locker rooms at his old school, _"He ended up being my main tormentor, there was this incident, and well.. then I ended up transferring.."_ he let his sentence trail off as he decided he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

He hadn't even realised he'd been crying until he felt Kurt's soft hand on his cheek, wiping his tear away with his thumb, _"I am so sorry Blaine."_

Blaine smiled up at him and threw a quick glance at his pocket watch which he had sneakily pulled out of his pocket. It was almost midnight..

He picked himself up, emotionally of course, he was quite happy sat with Kurt this close and decided to put the rest of his plan into action. He turned on the spot, so that he was facing Kurt, who's hand was now resting flat against his cheek. Blaine was a little surprised to note that Kurt didn't remove his hand, but left it where it was.

_"It's okay though, because I too took the best from that situation. I regret running away I do, but it led me,"_ he took a deep breath. This was all or nothing. _"It led me to the person that I'd been searching all my life for.."_

Blaine saw a flash of hurt and disappointment in Kurt's eyes, he'd expected it but didn't understand why, if he felt that way, his hand still rested on his cheek. But when Blaine really looked he saw the glimmer of hope deep within his,now steely grey eyes.

_"Oh"_ was all Kurt said, his voice sounded sad and dejected.

Their eyes were still locked on each other, reading the others facial expression hopping for any hint of what the other was feeling. He let out a nervous laugh and dropped his eyes for a second before returning them, a huge smile on his face.

'Go on Blaine you can do it. You can't leave him waiting, he looks like he's about to break..'

_"He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, looking into them is like looking into his soul. Clear and beautiful."_ Putting his champagne glass down he brought his hand up to rest on top of the hand Kurt still had on his cheek. He smiled at him, ever so softly as a faint glow appeared on his cheeks. _"He has the voice of an angel and a beautiful look on the world around him. He is so passionate and kind, I am truly lucky to have him in my life,"_ he paused for a while and his smile turned sad _"and I never want to lose him."_

'Wow. Talk about soppy Blaine' he mumbled internally to himself. As he looked at Kurt, he could see the realiseation in his eyes. He could see that deep down, somewhere, Kurt knew that he was talking about him, the thought made Blaine smile. He was doing something right.

_"Now, there has been something on my mind for the past week and it has been driving me insane"_ he laughed and Kurt smiled softly at him_ "There is something I want, something I need to do.."_ The conviction in his voice, he had made a decision and he planned on sticking to it.

_"Kurt,"_ It must be getting closer and closer to midnight, Blaine was shaking and he could feel Kurt freeze beneath his hand. _"I know you're wondering what it is aren't you?"_ he said looking at Kurt and letting out a genuine care free laugh, _"I can see it in your eyes."_ He knew Kurt would be curious so he thought he'd point that out which, even in the serious moment they were in, earned him one of Kurt's diva looks which just made him and Kurt share a laugh.

A few seconds past and both boys returned to the serious nature of the conversation and he squeezed Kurt's hand again, smiling at him.

_"Kurt, I,"_ there was a pause as he dropped his gaze to the blanket and took a moment for himself.

'I can't do this! Pull yourself together Blaine. The love of your life is right in front of you and you're half way to telling him how you feel and you chose now to freeze? Really! Courage Blaine. Courage. I can do this. I can do this. And I will.'

He looked into Kurt's beautiful eyes, his eyes really were windows into his soul. Kurt was just looking back at him, waiting. He could feel Kurt's hand shaking on his skin which caused him to hold on tighter. Was it nerves that made him shake? Or was he cold? It would be new year soon so then they could go back and get a jacket but he had to do something first.

'Focus Blaine and hurry up! It'll be the new year soon! You'll only get this chance once.'

_"What I want, What I would like to do is.."_ his voice was thick with emotion, and shook slightly with nerves as he struggled to get the right words out._ "I want to kiss him at midnight"_ he paused taking in Kurt's reaction.

He could see Kurt's head move ever so slightly to the left as his eyes grew wider in shock and disbelief. As in perfect timing the fire works could be heard as they shot into the sky, welcoming the start of the new year.

This was his chance and Kurt had a light in his eye that he'd never seen before, it was as if he was trying to get a message across to him. Slowly he moved forward until he was mere millimeters away from Kurt's lips. His eyes remained on Kurt's as he silently asked for permission, he noticed the slightest nod in which was to be taken as his permission.

With that Blaine's lips, ever so softly landed on Kurt's. Blaine took a mental note of how perfectly their lips fit together, of how they seemed to move in perfect timing as if they'd been doing this all their lives. Then he stopped thinking and let himself truly enjoy the moment he'd been waiting for.

The kiss started soft and gentle with both boys simply enjoying the moment they had spent so long dreaming of. In that moment they were truly happy and content. Then the passion and wanting kicked in and the kiss became slightly more heated. Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt's hand that was resting on his cheek, as he brought his other one up to Kurt's cheek as a way to both support and pull him closer. At some point Kurt must have put down his glass because his other hand now clutched at the collar of his shirt and he could feel Kurt's soft skin grazing against his bare neck. It sent delightful shivers down his spine.

Blaine pulled back slightly smiling as he took in the sight of the wonderful boy before him. Both boys were breathing heavily after their heated first kiss, their cheeks were flushed red as they both let out a nervous, flustered giggle. With their faces still extremely close, Kurt's hand still held on to his shirt while the other was still laced with his own, they just simply smiled at each other, savoring the moment.

Blaine moved their intertwined hands and brought them to his lips and whispered _"Happy New Year Kurt"_ as he laid one soft kiss on Kurt's upturned palm, before lowering them to his lap so he could appreciate Kurt's beautiful features up close.

Kurt sent him a smile, a smile that was only meant for him. _"Happy New Year Blaine."_

And with that, Kurt leaned in pressing a single soft and gentle kiss to his lips. The touch alone was enough to drive him insane. The kiss was gentle and brief, he wished it would never end. But too soon for Blaine, Kurt pulled back, a smile on his face as he took his original position and continued to smile at him as he picked up his glass.

He was a little disappointed by the distance that now separated them, but even that couldn't bring him down. He had just started the new year in the arms of the boy he loved. Nothing could ruin that. He too sat back and picked up his glass, his eyes quickly returned to Kurt's who's were full of pure joy as they glistened in the moonlight.

He smiled at him before raising his glass _"To our year."_

Kurt unable to keep the huge smile off of his face, leaned forward to tap his glass with his. _"To our year."_

With that both boys took a sip of their champagne before they turned to watch the fireworks continue to light up the night sky.

He felt Kurt move closer to him and smiled as he leaned his head on his shoulder. He intertwined their hands and smiled.

This was going to be their year.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...?<strong>

**What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! If you didn't i'm sorry! Either way it would be great if you could let me know your thoughts! Any reviews are welcome as they help me grow as a writer!**

**Kaylee xx**


	18. Oh So Overwhelming

_Goes with Chapter 15 of my story Letters To You._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Sorry about the delay! I've been working on my story You Give Me The Wings To Fly! Aha my latest chapter makes me laugh! :L**

**Well, i hope everyone was pleased with the way the new year came in! ;D**

**I appreciate all of the reviews and comments. Another call out goes to **_I Say Noo To Status Quo_** and**_ ZeebaDeeba!_** I actually love you guys! *Virtual hugs***

* * *

><p><strong>January 1st 2011.<strong>

**3:03am**

The Hummel-Hudson family along with Blaine had just gotten home from the amazing New years Eve party. All parties seemed to have had a lot to drink, even Finn was struggling to walk in a straight line. Carole and his Dad were being overly loving and putting on a disgustingly gross show of affection that none of the boys wanted to see. Kurt and Blaine were the only two who could stand themselves up straight. They'd had their bottle of champagne down by the lake and they'd had a glass or two with the rest of the New Directions when the New Year speeches started but neither of them were overly drunk, they could walk in a straight line, just about.

Kurt was walking on Finn's left side, holding him up while Blaine was supporting his weight from the right. Both of them giggling, and they had been most of the way home. A side effect of drinking too much bubbly no doubt. Finn was stumbling along the path as they walked up their road talking about what a great evening it had been and how he was happy that Blaine had moved in.

_"It's juss so awesomee to have anuva dude in the house who likes football ya know! We can just like go outside a throw a ball around and itss alll gooood!"_ he coughed slightly and laughed _"We should totally do that when we get home Blaine! Can we? Can we!"_ his excitement at the idea of playing catch in the garden came through as he started jumping up and down and screeching. All the pair could do was continue to laugh..

_"How about.."_ Blaine said, his voice a little to high to be normal. He moved Finn's arm so it sat more comfortably on his shoulder, _"You me and Puck go out and play some catch later over at the park?"_ His voice was extremely cheerful as if it was the best idea he'd ever heard! If he wasn't laughing already Kurt would have cracked up.

_"n'awww that's no fair.. me want to play ball now.."_ Finn complained ducking his head and pouting.

_"Finn, if you played catch now you would end up face first on the floor!"_ He said, his bitch attitude seeping through, even while his voice was too high and faltered, which made Blaine let out a hysterical laugh.

_"Yeah but Blaine can play ball, and I want to play with Blaine now.. i can throw it and he can go fetch it.."_ he continued to whining as he attempted to pull a puppy dog face in Blaine's direction.

_"Fetch it? aha you make Blaine sound like he's a dog! C'mere Blaine, cmere!"_ Kurt said trying to sound serious but instead he ended up finding it funny and making a joke out of it which caused him to laugh and earned him a teasing glare from Blaine. He raised his eyebrows at his step brother who just tripped over his own feet, again and they both started laughing hysterically at the sight.

"Yeah, puppy Blaine. Puppy Blaine go fetchh..." the rest of the walk home he carried on referring to Blaine as 'Puppy Blaine.' Both of the boys had a right giggle taking the mick out of the giant teenager.

His Dad and Carole were a few feet in front of them, so they had the door open by the time they got to the house, the two of them had split once inside the house, Burt heading to the sofa while Carole went to the kitchen.

_"You boysss gonna be alright getting Finn up to his bedrooom?"_ his Dad asked, only slurring slightly, he didn't even make a move to get off of the sofa.

_"Yeah we'll be find Dad,"_ he said shaking his head, too fast considering he wasn't sober, once he stopped his head fell into his hand. It really hurt, his head remained in his hand as he continued speaking. Blaine just laughed at him. _"Once Finn's in bed we'll probably just watch a film so we shall see you later.."_

_"Night boys!"_ Carole shouted, poking her head in from the kitchen.

_"Night!"_ Burt called from the sofa. They went to make their way upstairs when they were stopped _"Oh Blaine! You, you know dat thing.. that we spoke boutt earrlierr? Howw didd it goo? Didd you doo anyfinn?"_ Burt had turned to look at them, his eyes dropping as he leaned against the back of the sofa.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was laughing uncontrollably but had now stopped, his face serious as a blush crossed his cheeks. _"Umm. wh-,"_ he coughed, stealing glances at him which raised hundreds of questions in his mind._ "Yea-no.. I am still,"_ he started coughing and was looking at the floor _"decisions need to be made.."_ Kurt was watching Blaine and he could tell that he wasn't exactly telling the truth and he would have asked him about it if Finn hadn't started snoring.

_"Oohhkayyyy son. That's gooodd! Just memba what I said a'rite?"_ Burt said as he locked eyes with Blaine who just nodded.

_"I remember Burt." _Blaine said, his voice deadly serious, the blush still on his cheeks.

_"Gooooooooooodddddddd 'slong as you do!"_ Burt said from the sofa, Kurt had never seen his Dad this drunk. Maybe they should give their New years Party next year a miss...

Kurt looked at Blaine who was blushing and had a sly yet embarrassing smile on his face. So many questions ran through his head and he wondered when or if he would ever get answers.

_"Right, we are going to take Frankenteen up now because he isn't exactly light. See you in the morning guys and not too late!"_ With that the pair of them dragged a now sleeping Finn into his bedroom.

Blaine pulled back the duvet and tried to keep in his giggles as they let him fall on the bed, while Kurt keep trying to shush him as well as keeping his own fits of giggles at bay. The two stood there laughing for a moment before they picked up Finn's legs and put them into bed, each of them removing a shoe.

They both then started laughing at the size of Finn's feet. As Kurt went to tuck in Finn by placing the duvet over him Blaine disappeared. Only to come back seconds later with wads of toilet paper. Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion.

_"Lets, lets put toilet paper in his clown shoes!"_ Blaine whispered silently in between fits of giggles!

_"Oh! That is such a funny ideaa! Let's do it!"_ Kurt screeched back through his giggles.

And so they did, Blaine handed Kurt half of the toilet paper he had as he picked up one shoe. They filled the ends of both of shoes with squashed up toilet paper, both laughing uncontrollably while trying to tell the other how funny this was and how they shouldn't do it. Once they ran out of toilet paper the placed his shoes at the end of Finn's bed. The two continued to giggle about it as they walked back to their room.

Once inside their room Kurt closed the door while Blaine went and threw himself on to Kurt's bed, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto the desk chair while Kurt headed towards the TV, turning it on and grabbing the controls before joining Blaine on the bed.

Although he wasn't in his right frame of mind, he was thinking about the kiss and what it meant but he distanced himself from Blaine on the bed, just incase it wasn't what he wanted. As the menu popped up on The Little Mermaid Kurt pressed play and he felt the bed move. He looked over to see Blaine shuffling towards him. They smiled at each other before Blaine rested his head on his shoulder and placed his hand on his chest.

Kurt felt his heart swell as he was overjoyed with the current situation, he placed the controls on the bed next to him and placed one hand around Blaine's neck, leaving it resting on his shoulder while the other one was still on his leg. He wanted to put it on top of Blaine's hand but he hesitated, after a second of thought he decided to do it anyway, and his heart could have exploded when Blaine intertwined their hands.

The two continued to lay like that for a while, eventually though Blaine fell asleep half way through the film and the excitement that was running through Kurt was just about to eat him alive. So he gently moved himself out of Blaine's grasp, he only did this because he knew he would be back in his arms in about fifteen minutes, and made his way over to his desk, moving Blaine's jacket to the back of it and taking off his own.

He turned back to look at a sleeping Blaine, he looked so peaceful and cute and the excitement, the joy and the love he felt was just overwhelming.

He loved Blaine, with every ounce of his being. he would do absolutely anything for him and he wouldn't even think twice. Blaine was and always will be his everything..

..And Blaine had kissed him. At New Years. He had actually kissed him, well they had kissed twice and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. Now that he had sobered up he couldn't stop thinking about it. He didn't want to stop thinking about.

He turned back to his desk and grabbed a note pad and pen and started writing a letter to Blaine. He wrote down all that he was feeling. It was a short letter that didn't make much sense and was very enthusiastic. He smiled when he read it back before putting it in an envelope and sealing it away. Kurt kissed it gently before pulling his memory box out from the bottom drawer and placing the letter inside.

Once he'd put the memory box away he made his way back over to bed and noticed the Blaine had now moved. He was now lying flat on his back with his head inclined to the right, one hand resting on his chest, the other across Kurt's side of the bed. He took in the site and smiled at the thought of cuddling up to the beautiful boy.

He climbed on to his bed carefully as to not wake Blaine and cuddled up on Blaine's left side, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder and intertwining his hand with the one Blaine had on his chest. At the contact Blaine instantly shifted closer towards Kurt and brought his other arm to wrap around his waist moving himself closer as he held on tighter.

Kurt smiled at this as he closed his eyes and thought about what a magical evening it had been and how he couldn't wait to experience this year. In the back of his mind he had his doubts about Blaine's feelings but he knew, deep down, that he had nothing to worry about.

The last thought to cross his mind was how he would write another letter to Blaine tomorrow, one that wasn't so enthusiastic. He laughed at himself before letting himself drift off into unconsciousness while in the arms of the boy he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>More on the first of January to come in the next Chapter and the next chapter will be a lot longer! There is only so much that can happen between 3 and say 10 in the morning and the majority of that in this case is sleep.<strong>

**Hope you guys like this chapter and I am just about to start on the next one!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Just so you guys no, I start back at college tomorrow and I am not sure what my timetable is going to be so I am unsure how soon I will be able to complete and update but I Promise to try and do it real soon.**

**Kaylee x**


	19. The Light in My Life

_Goes with Chapter 16 of my story Letters To You._

_Hey everyone!_

_I am so sorry about the delay! It's just college has been absolute manic recently! And when I'm not at college or doing coursework I am writing! So I apologise for the delay and like I always say I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>1st of January 2011<strong>

**10:14am**

Kurt woke up at half past ten, he had had the most amazing dream, it was a perfect version of New years. It wasn't until he went to bring his hand up to rub his eyes that he remembered it wasn't a dream. His hand was in Blaine's, Blaine's other arm was wrapped around his waist holding him against his chest. The biggest smile appeared across his face as he recalled every moment of last night with great detail. The look, the kiss, the toast. It was real.

He propped himself up on his shoulder, carefully as to not wake Blaine and just watched Blaine sleeping peacefully. His hair was all over the place, the top few buttons of his shirt had come undone and Kurt could see some of his gorgeous chest. Blaine started to stir and then Kurt panicked. What if Blaine woke up thinking that this, last night, the kiss was all a mistake? What if he didn't want this? What if he wakes up and takes it all back? What if? He didn't think he could handle that.. Blaine shifted closer to Kurt as he slowly opened his eyes, smiling up at Kurt as he squeezed the hand he held of his.

_"M-Morning"_ Kurt said smiling down at him, trying to keep this voice nice and even so his nerves didn't show through.

_"Morning"_ Blaine said sitting up a little bit, his face coming inches closer to his own. _"Did you sleep well?"_ Blaine asked. Kurt could feel his breath ghost across his face and it sent shivers down his spine.

_"Mm-hm"_ Kurt nodded, his nerves getting worse so he decided not to speak. He also didn't think it was the best idea to mention how last night had been the best night of his life, curled up in his arms as he slept. He was terrified Blaine would take it all back, it didn't look like Blaine did regret it but you never know.

What if he did? He couldn't shake this fear. He felt his voice come back a little _"Did you?"_ he asked, his voice coming out a whisper.

_"Best Night I've ever slept"_ Blaine smiled as he leaned closer.

Kurt saw Blaine searching his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him. Kurt kissed back immediately. It was only a soft, gentle kiss but for Kurt that meant everything. It meant that Blaine wanted this as much as he did. Kurt's heart was racing in his chest, his cheeks glowing a faint red as he brought his hand up to Blaine's cheek and he smiled into the kiss before Blaine pulled back.

Blaine pulled back smiling at him before he fell back on the bed, pulling Kurt down with him. Kurt smiled as he positioned his head on Blaine's chest and took Blaine's hand back in his, resting it on Blaine's chest. He smiled at the contact as he listened to Blaine's even breathing and felt Blaine's heartbeat.

_"What are you doing today?"_ Blaine asked him, rubbing soothing circles into his hand.

_"I don't know"_ Kurt shrugged against Blaine, and he didn't. He had't really thought about it. He was too busy thinking about how Blaine had kissed him when the clock stoke 12 last night and how he had just kissed him again. While he looked like this! His hair a mess, morning breath and everything and Blaine wanted to kiss him anyway. _"You?"_

_"Well, I think I am supposed to be going out with Puck and Finn today but I can't remember.."_ his voice trailed of in thought.

_"Check your phone"_ Kurt said as he played with one of the buttons on Blaine's shirt.

_"My phone? Why?"_ Blaine asked sounding confused.

_"..Because I made a note of any of the plans you made last night. I may have been drinking too but I have a better tolerance then you"_ he teased.

_"Aww Thank you Kurt"_ Blaine said, his voice seemed to hide some sort of emotion that Kurt couldn't pick up on. It was almost as if Blaine was getting emotional because Kurt was trying to take care of him.. he couldn't see his face so he couldn't be sure.

_"No problem"_ Kurt said with a shrug, he honestly didn't mind.

_"Kurt?"_ Blaine asked, his voice now serious.

_"Yeah?"_ He asked slowly, sounding a little worried.

_"Did you wanna talk about what happened last night?"_ Blaine asked outright.

Oh no. This is it. I knew it was too good to be true. I'm not good enough for him. Of course I'm not lucky, I'm never lucky. And especially not that lucky! Words escaped him as fear coursed through his body so he just nodded his head, knowing Blaine would feel the moment on his chest.

There was silence for a few minutes as Kurt continued to panic, wondering why Blaine hadn't said anything but too afraid to speak first.

_"Okay, I'll go first"_ he took a deep breath and Kurt noticed how Blaine squeezed his hand every so slightly.

_"I meant every word I said to you last night Kurt,"_ Blaine said with pure sincerity in his voice.

Kurt's heart and breathing stopped as he tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

_"I don't regret anything that happened last night."_ His tone was so sincere you couldn't not believe him.

_"Really?"_ Kurt squeaked before it was too late to keep quiet. A sad look crossed Blaine's face and Kurt wished he had kept his mouth shut.

_"Of course not!"_ Blaine sounded slightly offended by the question but his voice softened as he carried on, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter as he watched his face for any sign of change.

_"I am so glad it happened, and I am so glad that I finally told you how I felt. Everyone has been telling me to do it for days, but Every time I went to do it I would chicken out or something would happen and I would change my mind.."_ he paused for a second, thinking over what he wanted to say.

Kurt's breathing got heavier and he was staying quiet, trying to make sense of everything Blaine was saying and also not wanting to upset Blaine again.

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled at him. _"I really like you Kurt and last night was just so amazing. Just being able to spend some time with you.. in that way.."_ he paused again, closing his eyes as if he was struggling with what to say. Kurt's heart swelled.

_"..These past few days have been some of the best days of my life. Being able to spend time with you being yourself, it's been amazing to see you like this.."_ a deep sigh and Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and moved so that he was smiling up at him. Blaine smiled back before continuing _"When the new year came in, I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anybody else, or any other way. I have wanted to kiss you for a while now Kurt, and being able to do it last night was one of the best experiences of my life."_

Kurt wanted to say something but he couldn't. He wasn't sure when he had started holding his breath but he let it out in one huge exhale. His heart was racing, his thoughts were scattered. He couldn't find his voice.

_"I really care about you Kurt"_ Blaine said as a way of putting his speech simpler for him, or as a way of summing up everything he'd just said. Either way, Blaine still felt for him what he felt for Blaine.

Kurt was trying to think of what to say. There was so much he wanted to say and so much he shouldn't. Moments passed and he could feel Blaine's heart beating faster and faster as he started to panic due to his lack of response.

_"I care about you too Blaine. So much"_ It came out as a whisper but at least he had said something. It wasn't anything like what he wanted to say, but it was enough. Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief and his heart slowed down ever so slightly.

Blaine let out a nervous chuckle as they continued to look at each other smiling. Kurt took a moment to take in the beautiful site that was Blaine Anderson. Now that he was awake his eyes were shining bright, glistening with happiness. His mouth turned up in a cute smile that Kurt only ever saw him wear around him, he looked glorious. He took a deep breath and decided if Blaine had told him how he felt, it was only fair that he do the same. He let out a small sigh and smiled at him.

He sat up straight and crossed his legs under him, reaching out to take his hand again, _"Blaine?"_

Blaine nodded in response and smiled at him as he cocked his head to left slightly showing his curiosity. It reminded him of what a puppy would do when he didn't understand and it made him laugh.

_"Blaine, I like you. I really like you and I have done for,"_ he let out a nervous little giggle which made Blaine smile in response, _"for a long time now. And last night, last night was amazing. Easily the best night of my life.."_

_"..Kurt,"_ Blaine went to interrupt in the tone that says 'stop giving me credit where it's not due.'

_"Let me finish."_ Kurt said stopping him in his tracks, Blaine smiled and put his hands up in mock surrender. _"You were there for me when I needed someone, you were there when I was inches away from giving up."_ He was looking at Blaine's hand in his rather then Blaine as he smiled _"you were the light that lit up my life when I was in a dark place. I owe you so much Blaine. And to begin with I tried to hide these feelings from myself.."_ he was being 100 percent honest now, of course he will leave out some of the details but he's been waiting months to tell Blaine these things and what if for some reason, he would never get the chance after now?

_".. You were my best friend. And I didn't want to ruin that, but then after I transferred to Dalton and we roomed together it got harder to lie to myself."_ He looked at Blaine and sent him a nervous smile while he looked at him with an awestruck expression. He laughed, he was being too honest right now, the full story could wait if they ended up every getting together. "_The point is Blaine, I do really care about you. I have been looking for someone like you my entire life and last night meant so much to me. It was easily the best night of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life experiencing nights like last night with you."_ He blushed instantly, that was a little bit too much considering they had only known each other for say six months and had only kissed for the first time last night.

He looked up from beneath his eye lashes to see Blaine smiling at him, as he leaned closer. Kurt sat up straight and smiled at the expression on Blaine's face and the gleam in his eye. Kurt leaned closer, closing the distance between him and Blaine and smiling as he leaned into the kiss.

Within seconds Blaine's hands were on Kurt's back and arms, Kurt's hand was in Blaine's hair and one under his shirt as the kiss turned heated very quickly. They both pulled back for some air, their breathing heavy, their cheeks flushed red. Blaine leaned back ever so slightly, gently pulling Kurt by his shirt, asking if he wanted to lie with him. Kurt felt the heat on his cheeks instantly, he was slightly shy and nervous but this was Blaine. He had nothing to worry about.

After a moment of hesitation he moved forward as Blaine continued to reposition himself so he was now lying on his bed, his head elevated as they rested on the pillows. Kurt positioned himself so he was leaning about Blaine, his mouth inches away from Blaine's and he smiled before once again closing the distance. After a few seconds Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him so that he was no longer supporting himself. Blaine's hands moved to his hair and his waist as Kurt's hand was slowly finding it's way upside the inside of Blaine's shirt.

The kiss was full of so much want and passion both boys where becoming extremely hot. Before Kurt knew it he was the one lying on the bed and Blaine was on top of him, their lips not parting for more than 5 seconds each time they went for air. The two remained caught up in each other for a while, not caring about anything or anyone but each other. Kurt had never been happier in his life. He could really get used to this.

Blaine had moved from kissing his lips to leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and the sensation that coursed through him was amazing. Kurt had never felt anything like this before, he could feel his thoughts scattering as Blaine bit down on the tender skin of his neck. Kurt shuddered and couldn't help but smile at the pleasant pain. Blaine's hand was roaming his chest, while the other one was in his hair, Kurt felt his body go limp as Blaine brought his kisses back to his lips which Kurt was quick to respond too. He moved his hands to Blaine's head pulling him closer, the other grabbing his shirt and slowly undoing the remaining done up buttons.

_"Blaine You still up for-"_ Finn asked as he opened the door, walking in without knocking. He was cut off when he saw his step brother in a heated make out session with the guy he now considered his brother from another mother.

At the sound of Finn's voice Kurt jumped, pulling abruptly away from the kiss, Blaine stayed where he was, it would have been even more embarrassing for both of them if he moved away completely. He turned slightly facing Finn,

_"Yeah I'm still up for heading to the park. If you give me half an hour I'll be ready"_ Blaine said, his voice polite and posh as he acted as if Finn hadn't just walked in on them making out.

Kurt had his hands covering his cheeks as he was blushing furiously at being caught in the act. He took a quick peak at Finn's expression and was shocked to see that he was.. smiling.

_"Are you okay Finn?"_ He asked, lowering his hands and propping himself up in his shoulders to look at his new step brother.

Finn smiled and nodded_ "Yep, never better. Ugh-"_ he laughed to himself _"Sorry for interrupting"_ he said teasingly as he winked at Kurt which made him blush once more. _"yeah that's fine Blaine, Puck's getting here for half eleven so yeah, get ready whenever, if you want to umm,"_ he had a teasing smile on his face and Kurt knew he was enjoying this rather then finding it awkward _"if you want to you know, finish off, you've still got time."_

_"-Oh My Gaga!"_ Kurt said grabbing a pillow and covering his face at the comment. Blaine and Finn just started to laugh. Kurt felt Blaine put a hand on his chest and he loved the shudder it sent down his spine.

_"Kurt?"_ Finn asked.

_"What?"_ he replied, it coming out muffled due to the pillow still covering his face.

_"Kurt, can you move the pillow? I'll be nice now I promise."_

He thought about it, he didn't want to but he trusted Finn, to some extent. He pulled the pillow back slightly so that Finn and Blaine could now see his eyes.

_"Congratulations"_ Finn said, his voice ringing with sincerity. Kurt's eyes popped in surprise and Finn smiled at him. _"Congratulations to the both of you. You two belong together and it's about time you guys did something about it, so. Congratulations. I am happy for you bro. You too Blaine."_

Kurt stared at Finn in awe and in shock. He had not expected Finn to say something like that to him at all, he was staring at him lost for words, unsure of what he would say if he was able to speak.

_"Thank you Finn,"_ Blaine said for him,_ "We both really appreciate it."_

Finn smiled at them both,_ "So, be ready by half eleven alright dude!"_ he said pointing to Blaine before he turned to leave.

_"Oh Finn!"_ Kurt called to stop him, a terrifying thought had just ran through his mind.

_"Don't worry Kurt I won't tell Mum or Burt."_ Finn said, his back towards them as he shut the door behind him.

Kurt fell back into the pillow with a sigh as Blaine stayed where he was staring at the door. Moments of silence passed between them before they both started laughing.

_"Well, he took that better then I thought he would,"_ he said sitting himself up and moving the pillow to cover his lap.

_"That's a good thing right?"_ Blaine asked turning himself so that he was facing him.

Kurt smiled and nodded _"Yep, that's a good thing. A very good thing indeed."_

The two sat there smiling at each other for a little while before Blaine was the one to break the silence.

_"Right, I best jump in the shower and sort myself out if I want to be be ready for half eleven"_ he leaned in and gave Kurt a chaste kiss before hopping off the bed and making his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Again Kurt collapsed to the bed, a huge smile plastering his face as he thought of everything that had happened before Finn walked in on them. He loved today, he really did.

He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt to have Blaine on top of him and kissing him like that. How Blaine's lips felt against the tender skin of his neck and how it felt when he grazed it with his teeth. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>2:48pm<strong>

Kurt was lying on his now made bed and his now tidy room. Once he'd woken up to a note from Blaine and an empty house he decided that he would tidy his and Blaine's room as it was an absolute mess. Blaine was lot neater at Dalton then he was at a place where he felt 100 percent comfortable. It was good and yet frustrating because it mean't he was always cleaning.

He was writing another letter to Blaine, he said he would as last nights letter was a little scatty and all over the place. Now he was telling him how wrong he had been and how glad he was that he was wrong. He was smiling and singing along to his Wicked soundtrack as he continued to write.

About twenty five minutes later he heard the front door shut and voices coming from downstairs.

_"Dude, I kicked your ass!"_ Puck yelled as he bounced the ball on the kitchen floor.

_"Actually Noah, I think you'll find that after that last game, I in fact kicked your ass"_ he heard Blaine say in a voice so calm and collected it was hard to argue with.

_"What? No way"_ Puck said, trying to defend his honour.

_"Dude he's right, after that last game he beat you by two points!"_ Finn said as, he assumed he put his hand out for a high five with Blaine, as he heard the sound of two palms slapping together.

He then blocked out the rest of the conversation and finished off his letter, quickly writing a parting few lines before sealing the letter away in an envelope and placing it in his memory box. He hid the memory box on his top shelf behind a bunch of books he never read and laughed to himself as he thought about the reason it was on this shelf. The shelf was most definitely not picked because it was out of Blaine's reach, he laughed as he moved the books across and made his way downstairs to wrap his arms around Blaine.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think!<p>

love you all.

Kaylee x


	20. Everything Came Crashing Down

_Goes with Chapter 17 of my story Letters To You._

_HEY! I am on a roll! :D I have nearly done all of my coursework So I am trying to get as many chapters written as I can! :)_

_Hope you all likey!_

**Attention: You Give Me The Wings To Fly Notice:**  
><em>Hi, if you are currently reading this story of mine I promise I am doing what I can to get the next chapter up here as soon as possible! Unfortunately when it comes to this story I am suffering with severe Writers Block! I am over 3 thousand words in and I am unsure what to do or how to write what I want to write. I promise to do what I can to get it to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience.<em>

_WARNING: OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Came Crashing Down:<strong>

**January 2nd 2011**

**10:59am**

Kurt had left to go and help his Dad down in the Garage just over half an hour ago. With Kurt gone Blaine decided to tidy up the mess he had made last night, Kurt had cleaned the room yesterday and was not to impressed to see his pile of clothes in the corner of the room when he came back in after meeting Mercedes last night.

He had spent the entire time in his bedroom, he waited until the house was empty until he put his washing on and loaded the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher.

Once his chores were done he looked at his watch. 11:14am, he let out a deep sigh Kurt had only been gone for forty-five minutes and he missed him already. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while he walked back upstairs to Kurt's bed room. When he couldn't think of anything else to do he grabbed his chill clothes and made his way to the shower.

He put Kurt's radio on and listened to his bathroom playlist and the selection made him smile. It was full of broadway numbers including tracks from Wicked, Chicago and West Side Story. When 'Somethings Coming' came on he sung along at the top of his voice as he just rotated under the sting of the refreshing yet boiling hot water. It was so relaxing as it hit his skin as he thought about Kurt and his life.

After around twenty minutes he turned the shower off and stepped onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, grabbing the towel and drying himself before putting on his Dalton Joggers and Dalton Hoodie. He knew Kurt would disapprove and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about Kurt throwing a mini fit about him needing to be more fashionable.

He walked out into Kurt's bedroom with a smile on his face, he walked over to his desk and looked at the different Fashion magazines and the board of pictures he had on his wall above his desk. There were pictures of him and Kurt at Dalton, pictures of his friends from McKinley. A picture of the Warblers at Sectionals and pictures of his family. Looking at them made him smile, Kurt looked so happy. He laughed at himself, if he wasn't happy they wouldn't be on his wall would they?

He turned back to Kurt's Desk and picked up an A4 notebook and grabbed a pen from Kurt's fancy pen pot and decided to write Kurt a letter. He hadn't done it in a while and while Kurt was down in the Garage it made perfect sense. He walked over to Kurt's, now made bed, and threw himself on it before making himself comfortable and scrawling the time and date on the page before addressing Kurt and starting his letter.

He smiled as he wrote down everything he had been feeling since New Years Eve, from the kiss to yesterday morning and even about the event's that happened this morning. When he got to that part he couldn't help but laugh and cringe as he thought back to what had happened this morning with Kurt's Dad..

* * *

><p><strong> 9:17am<strong>

He and Kurt were cuddling in bed, ever since their relationship status had changed, whenever they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

They had both woken up twenty minutes ago and were having a murmured conversation as Kurt curled up against his chest, one hand in his the other playing with his shirt while he had one hand in Kurt's the other playing loosely with his hair, Blaine expected to get shouted at for doing this and was surprised when Kurt just let out a content sigh at the contact.

_"I love this,"_ his soft voice broke the silence. He smiled when he felt Kurt squeeze his hand in response.

_"I love it too,"_ Kurt replied which caused a huge grin to cross his face and he felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He blushed slightly when Kurt responded to his erratic heartbeat while laughing lightly.

_"I normally hate lying in bed doing nothing,"_ he said speaking the truth,_ "but I could do this forever." _

_"Well,"_ Kurt said, his voice turning dark and seductive which he was not expecting, Kurt moved himself so he was facing him and leaning closer,_ "why don't we do something?"_ He finished with a wink as he leaned in, closing the distance between their lips.

Kurt repositioned himself so he was practically lying on top of him as they continued to share heated kisses.

In the back of his mind Blaine noted how much he loved this, feeling all of Kurt's weight on him, the taste of Kurt's lips, his coffee-caramel scent and knowing that Kurt was his. When Kurt pulled back he let out a sad wine which caused Kurt to laugh before he started placing kisses along his jaw line, trailing down his throat before he placed one more on the small bit of chest that was one show.

Blaine took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt Kurt undoing the top few button's on his sleep shirt. His breathing was uneven and stopped all together when he felt Kurt's lips pressing against his bare chest. His heartbeat was erratic and his thoughts seemed to be all over the place. He knew he and Kurt were going to take it slow, he didn't want to rush anything, he loved Kurt and wanted to do this properly. What he hadn't realised was how hard it would be to just not kiss him, he also hadn't expected to Kurt be so good at this.

He still had a hand in Kurt's hair, the other one was now back in Kurt's hand as Kurt intertwined their hands again, moving back up to his face. Blaine's chest was rising and falling unevenly, when he finally opened his eyes he saw Kurt looking as beautiful as ever in front of him, smiling with such beauty and elegance. Blaine smiled back at him before moving the hand from Kurt's hair and placing it on Kurt's cheek, leading him forward until he was able to close the distance himself giving Kurt a soft and gentle kiss.

It didn't stay gentle for long as Blaine sat himself up, bringing Kurt closer to himself. He felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist as he held on tighter, also trying to pull him as against him so they were as close as could be possible. Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face, one going to his hip and slowly moving up his side, his t-shirt rising as he did so. The feel of Kurt's bare skin under his fingertips did things to him that couldn't be healthy..

None of them had heard the footsteps on the stairs getting louder and louder until it was outside Kurt's door..

_"You still making breakfast today kid-?"_ Burt said, stopping in his tracks when he took in what he saw._ "What the?"_

Blaine and his son in a semi dressed state caught in a heated make out session on Kurt's bed in Burt's house. Both boys went bright red. He was speechless as Kurt tried to act all nonchalant.

_"Dad!"_ Kurt squeaked moving himself away from Blaine. Not too far, only far enough so that he wasn't in his personal space anymore, _"You are supposed to knock!"_ He shrieked, his voice high and his tone angry.

_"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."_ That was all that he said before the room fell into a harsh and awkward silence.

_"When did this happen?"_ Blaine was a little shocked, that wasn't what he had expected him to ask. Burt didn't sound all that angry, there was a slight edge to his voice that he couldn't recognise. Burt's cheeks were a slight shade of pink but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, which was weird. Would he really be that accepting?

Silence passed between them.. Blaine was looking at Kurt, who turned to look at him as if he was unsure what to say, before he turned back to face his Dad. He gulped before looking to Blaine and speaking up for the first time.

_"..New Years Eve"_ he said looking directly at Burt who nodded and it looked like he was even trying to hide a smile but he couldn't be too sure. His voice cracked and he prayed Burt didn't notice.

Burt coughed, taking his hat off and rubbed it against his head twice before putting the hat back on._ "Okay."_

Blaine was sure his eyes popped. Okay? Was that, would he really take this that well? He had just caught me all over his son and he just.. Wow.

_"So, you still up for making breakfast this morning kiddo?"_ Burt asked, his voice normal, no hint of anger or hysteria, no nothing. Blaine didn't understand.

Kurt just seemed to smile and nodded, he too seemed a little of unsure of what his Dad's response meant. _"Yeah of course, I'll be down in twenty minutes."_ His voice was a little too high to be normal and his cheeks still burned a violent shade of red.

Burt nodded and coughed again _"Okay, I need your help down in the Garage this morning. So once breakfast's done you can give me a hand until one. I'm sure you two could stand a few hours apart,"_ he paused thinking. _"Never know it might do you some good"_ and with that he left.

What did that mean?

He was still in shock, he had not expected to be walked in on this morning, especially not by Kurt's Dad! He could feel his cheeks burning, his breathing was uneven and not for a good reason this time. Kurt turned to look at him and his apart from his cheeks he had turned ghostly white.

It had definitely ruined the moment.

* * *

><p><strong> 11:42am<strong>

Blaine shook his head as he laughed and blushed at the memory. Then he thought about Kurt who was with his Dad in the Garage. He wondered what they were talking about and how his Dad was taking the news and what he was saying to him. In his letter he joked that he would be next. In seriousness he was scared stiff to have that conversation with Burt and he knew it was yet to come. He was seeing his son and he was living in his house. What was he to expect? Of course Burt would lay down some ground rules.

He smiled as he finished off writing the letter, telling Kurt he was going to make him dinner. He couldn't really cook all that well, and he wasn't sure what ingredients they had here but he was still going to try. He laughed as he wrote the last line before signing it with a kiss. He put it in an envelop and placed it in his memory box before collapsing back onto Kurt's bed and just staring at the ceiling as he listened to the music in the background.

Then Teenage Dream came on Kurt's iPod and he couldn't not sing along, he got up on Kurt's bed and jumped about singing along into the Microphone, he was dancing around like a maniac and he hadn't let himself feel this free in a long time. He loved just letting go and having a laugh.

Just before the song was due to end he heard Teenage Dream start playing again, this time the sound was coming from his trouser pocket on the chair, he jumped off of the bed and winced at the loud bang it made, so glad that no one else was home. He reached for his phone and had accepted the call and put the phone to his ear before he even thought about checking the caller ID.

Blaine had a huge smile on his face as he answered the phone, he couldn't remember when he had ever been this happy or content with his life. He was actually genuinely happy for once.

_"Blaine" _All it took was one word in a particular voice to bring his entire world crashing down around him. His mood fell fast, the smile wiped from his face as fear washed through him.

"_Blaine Anderson! We have had enough of your childish behaviour. You need to get your faggy but back here right now. This is ridiculous."_ His Father said angrily down the phone.

Blaine felt his heart stop and all the blood drain from his face, he had not expected to hear from his parents ever again. He was left speechless as his phone remained at his ear.

_"Do you hear me Blaine? You need to get home right now. You are being an arrogant and selfish brat. Your mother and I need you home. Do you know how many votes we've dropped in the polls due to your disappearing act!"_ His voice was getting angrier the longer he stayed silent. _"5!"_ he yelled into the phone, making him jump.

_"We have dropped 5 points in the polls in the past week thanks to you disappearing!"_ His Father continued and Blaine could feel himself shaking, he knew that if he was at home right now his father would be bright red and taking intimidating steps closer until his fist hit his face._ "So you best get your ass back here right now and fix this!" _His father yelled into the phone, his voice hard and cold.

He continued to stand there, phone to his ear as words failed him. He couldn't speak. He wasn't sure if it was because his Dad was on the phone or if he was too scared to speak of if his mind just didn't want to. He didn't know. He wanted to hang up but he knew that if he did that his Father would come searching for him, if he could speak what would he say?

He could hear his Father's breathing getting heavier as he got angrier, then he heard a loud bang as his Father's fist had just hit his Mahogany desk "_BLAINE YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Blaine flinched at the sound, "YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HER RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME AND GET YOU FROM THAT HOMO FRIEND OF YOURS, KURT HUMMEL!"_ He spat Kurt's last name and Blaine froze.

He was so angry that his Father dare saying something like that about Kurt and if he had a voice he would have bit back, unfortunately he had something much ore important to worry about. He had never mentioned Kurt's last name in front of his parents. There was long pause before his Father spoke again _"That's right,"_ his voice smug. _"I Know everything about your friend Kurt Hummel, Transfer from McKinley Mid Semester."_ Blaine wanted to cry, he knew he should never have mentioned Kurt's name and now he was screwed.

_"I have connections Blaine, and that makes me a very dangerous man. If you don't get home right now I will make you regret ever leaving."_ It was a threat, his voice was dark and just plain evil. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was cry.

_"I'll see you no later then Wednesday 5Th. We have a lunch date."_ His Father said smug, he knew he'd won. And with that he hung up. Leaving Blaine stood there, tears silently falling down his face, his breath coming in gasps as he slowly fell to the floor, curling up on himself.

He tried to think about what he was going to do. Should he tell Burt and Kurt? Should he go back home to protect Kurt?

Blaine was angry as his fist hit the floor, he didn't normally have a temper but he was so hurt and angry and upset. How dare his Father be so evil and minipulitive! How dare he go after to Kurt to try and get him home! How dare his Father pop back up in his life just when things were going great!

He had just got together with Kurt. He now had a family that cared and accepted him. He had a new life here and he loved it.

Why did his Father have to go and ruin it!

The tears fell harder down his face as his sobs broke through the silence of the room, the music stopping as it came to the end of the playlist. He tried to hold himself together but he couldn't.

What was he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about adding the angst! This story was extremely happy and needed some mixing up! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**

**Kaylee x**


	21. I Have A Family? I Have A Family

**This chapter goes along with Chapter: 18 of my story Letters To You.**

_Either can be read together or separately. _

_Hey all, So. Whatever spare time I get I am working on my chapter updates! Seriously, I am attempting to write one every day so that I have chapters to upload in advance if I get snowed under!_

_I hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>2nd January 2011.<strong>

**12:25pm**

Blaine was sat on Kurt's bedroom floor by his dresser. His knee's bent tightly too his chest, his arms wrapped around them holding them where they were, his head in his lap trying to hide the sobs that he couldn't stop from coming. His iPhone lay on the floor, the screen now a picture of him and Kurt as the screensaver had kicked in.

Blaine knew that if he didn't do what his Father said, he would make his life a living hell, torturing Kurt and breaking Kurt in the process. But if he did do what his Father wanted he would be hurting himself and Kurt, while trying to protect Kurt from his Father.

If he left, and went back to his Father. Kurt would be safe, he would hate him for leaving, and Blaine would be leaving a part of himself behind, but surely Kurt hating him and him loosing a part of himself was better then his Father physically hurting Kurt or his family. Right?

His breathing was heavy, coming in gasps between each sob. What was he going to do?

After a couple of minutes he took a deep breath, the tears still streaming down his face. He reached for the notepad he had used earlier and moved himself so his back was against Kurt's bed. He picked up a pen, wiped at his tears with the back of his hand and started on another letter to Kurt.

This letter wasn't so happy. Blaine's world had come crashing down in a matter of seconds all thanks to a man that was supposed to be his Father. His outlook on life changed dramatically in a moment. Before the phone call he was sure life would be okay. Only this morning in the shower was he thinking about how lucky he was to have been given a second chance at being a part of a real family. Now he knew that no matter what good things life gave him, his Father would always make sure he took them away.

Blaine told Kurt about the phone call, about his Father. He managed to choke out about ten lines before he broke down, covering the letter in his tears. He caught a glimpse of the time on Kurt's wall clock and tried to pull himself together. Kurt would be home soon and Kurt didn't need to see him like this again. Blaine winced as he momentarily thought back to 5am that morning when Kurt literally saw him break. It broke Kurt's heart and he couldn't do that to him again. It wasn't fair.

He took a deep breath and started on the letter again, he spent most of the letter warring with himself. I will go back, I won't go back. I need to go back, I can't go back.

He got so far and paused, reading back over what he had written so far, the tears still slowly falling down his face but not as harsh or as fast as earlier.

He put the pen to the paper and managed to write a sentence or two more before he realised what his life would be like now. He knew he wouldn't involve Kurt and his family in this, this would be something he would have to do alone to protect those he loved.

The tears fell uncontrollably as he realised that he would he alone for the rest of his life. Kurt would surely leave him when he left with no real explanation and he would have every right to. Kurt was his everything and without Kurt he didn't want or need anything. Just him.

He didn't know what would hurt more. Being beaten and abused every week, or being the person who caused Kurt so much pain.

The pen remained in his hand as he stopped writing mid word, he brought his hands up to his face, hiding his eyes from no one in particular as the sobs started to get harder. He Couldn't think of anything other then what awaited him at what could Loosely be referred to as his 'family home.'

He didn't know what the time was and the sound of his heavy breathing blocked out any other sound, meaning Blaine didn't hear the front door close, or someone shout his name. He didn't even hear the footsteps up the stairs as they entered Kurt's room. It wasn't until he felt arms wrap around him that he knew he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have time to register who it was, the moment those arms wrapped around him, pulling him in tight he let everything go and his tears fell as hard as they did on the porch early that morning when he had arrived here.

_"Everything will be okay Blaine"_ Kurt murmured in his ear, repositioning himself and pulling him onto his lap, running a hand through his hair while the other was resting on his back as he held him tight up against his chest.

_"It's okay baby, it's going to be okay. I'll always be here for you. I promise."_ Kurt was using the words to soothe him. The choice of words had the opposite effect.

More tears fell as he held onto Kurt tighter, grabbing Kurt's shirt in each of his fists and refusing to let go. It wasn't going to be okay. He was supposed to be leaving Kurt, to protect him. He couldn't do that now, Kurt knew something was wrong. Lying to Kurt was different then withholding the truth. And he couldn't do that, he could never lie to Kurt. He never would.

He let out a sigh as he realised he had unintentionally doomed the Hummel's to deal with his dangerous Father and the tears came harder and faster.

_"It's going to be okay Blaine. When you want to talk about it, I will always be here for you. I will always listen,"_ he murmurer again, smoothing his hair down and rubbing his back in a calming manor. The sobs started to slow but he refused to let Kurt go.

The two sat like that on the floor for over an hour. Neither saying anything as Kurt was there for Blaine while Blaine thought about why life was so unfair to him and the people he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>4:45pm<strong>

_"What's up Kiddo?"_ Burt said to him as he came back from upstairs, bringing Carol and Finn with him. Kurt already knew some of what he had to explain and was at his side holding his hand.

Blaine gulped as he motioned for Kurt to take his Seat and went to stand at the head of the table. His hands were shaking, his breathing uneven and his head pounding with a stress headache he knew was coming.

_"Ummm.."_ basics Blaine. Start from the beginning. He laughed nervously before attempting to start again.

_"Well, you know.."_ he stopped. What was he trying to say? Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. Carole and Kurt looking concerned, Finn confused and Burt's expression was unreadable. He took a deep breath. Come on Blaine! What happened to that posh Dalton manor you always used. Another sigh, just do it. Just go for it. They won't hate you.

_"You know the reason I came here,"_ he said, his voice was strong and even. He smiled inwardly at himself. If he took this conversation a bit at a time there would be no reason for him to get upset again. He looked up to the table nodding.

_"My Father was an abusive and cruel man."_ He noticed as everyone shared confused glances, apart from Kurt who looked at him nodding encouragingly._ "I was very fortunate to have a friend like Kurt"_ Burt scoffed and Finn had a sneaky smile on his face at the word 'friend.' he ignored it moving on, this was more important. _"And for him to have such a kind and compassionate family to take me in when I had nothing.."_ at this Carole smiled at Burt and placed her hand on his hand that rested on top of the table. They shared a quick smile before their attention refocused on Blaine. The confusion about the subject still evident in their eyes.

_"I thought that after you let me move In here, and having no contact with my Father since I had been here.."_ he let out a long wide breath as he gaze fell to the table. _"I didn't think i'd hear from him again. He never wanted me so I assumed he would have been glad to get rid of me.."_ his voice was soft, yet harsh as his sentence came to an end.

_"Honey, I'm su-"_ Carole started to say, her mothering instincts kicking In. He just sent her a sad smile and shook his head. Telling that whatever she was going to say wasn't the truth. His Mother and Father didn't care.

_"My Father rang me earlier."_ Carole gasped, Kurt's expression turned angry, Burt still had no expression and Finn's fist hit the table.

_"He what?"_ Finn yelled, both he and Kurt turned to look at him in shock. He had not expected such a strong reaction from any of them. Let alone Finn. Finn must have sensed his confusion. He turned to them both and a sent a small smile.

_"You make Kurt happy dude."_ There was a pause before he nodded to himself and smiled faintly _"And you're my brother."_ Finn said it so matter of factly as he blushed slightly. Carole looked at him proudly with tears in her eyes. Kurt sat there staring at Finn, his mouth hanging open.

He couldn't stop the wave of emotion that engulfed him as realised how much they all cared for him, and just how much trouble he had gotten them into. He turned his head away from the table and wiped at his eyes, trying to catch the tears before anyone noticed. He heard Carole whisper something to Burt but he couldn't hear his reply. Kurt murmured something in response but couldn't make out what was said.

He slowly turned around, trying to compose himself before finishing his story.

_"He rang me earlier, before Kurt came home.."_ he stopped talking and a long silence followed. What was he to say next? What is the best way to go about telling someone that their sons boyfriend's (to Burt and Finn's knowledge) Father was threatening his son!

_"What did he want?"_ Burt asked sounding angry.

_"He, Umm, he,"_ he felt his lip quivering and the tears threatening to spill over. Pull yourself together Blaine! _"He told me I have to go home."_ he hadn't had chance to say more then that when Carole and Burt were speaking.

_"You don't have to go back Blaine."_ Burt said, it sounded like there was a threat behind it. One that said 'there is no way in hell you are going back,' but he wasn't sure.

_"He's right Honey,"_ Carole said. _"This is your home if you want it to be."_

He looked over to Kurt who looked angry and upset at the same time. He felt guilty because he knew why he looked this way. When he told Kurt this earlier. All he'd said was that his Father had called and went into no detail. Kurt felt left out and Blaine wanted to cry for upsetting him further.

He let out a deep sigh and spoke, his voice betraying him and breaking. _"I have to."_

_"To hell you do! There is no way you can let him go back there. Burt! Mum tell him! You saw the bruises he had when he first got here!"_ Finn exploded, his fist banging the table again as his voice rose.

Burt's face turned angry, his voice full of conviction. "_You don't have to go back there Blaine!"_ His voice rose on his name, he turned to Finn._ "He won't be going back there Finn, it's fine."_

Finn nodded and sat back in his chair, his eyes falling back on to him. He sent Finn a weak smile and nodded in appreciation. Finn smiled back as he crossed his arms over his chest, nodding to himself.

_"They're right Blaine. You don't have to to back"_ Kurt's voice was heavy with tears and panic as he stood up coming to stand at his side, _"You don't have to go anywhere Blaine."_

_"Yes I do."_ He gave into his emotions, the tears spilling over as he spoke. Kurt put a hand on his back but gave him room to finish what he had to do.

_"Why?"_ Carole asked, her voice breaking.

Blaine turned his tearful eyes to look at Kurt.

_"He threatened Kurt."_ His voice was nothing more then a whisper as his eyes fell to the floor and more tears fell on the last word.

He heard Carole Gasp and then an uncomfortable Silence fell. He was too afraid to look up so his eyes remained on the floor.

_"He did what!"_ Finn yelled. Blaine was beginning to think, no matter how nice Finn was, that he could possibly have some anger issues when it came to his friends and family being hurt. He smiled and found a new sort of love for this giant that referred to him as brother.

_"That's why I have to go back. I can't let anything happen to him.."_ his voice still nothing more than a whisper as he brought his hands to wipe at his eyes before turning to Kurt who looked taken aback.

_"You'd, you'd do that? For me? Go back to an abusive family, to, to protect me?"_ Kurt's voice was sad and full of love and adoration.

Blaine nodded, as a single tear slowly made it's way down his left cheek. _"I would do anything for you Kurt. If protecting you means going back to my abusive Father, I would do it in a heartbeat."_

He saw a single tear fall down Kurt's cheek. Kurt was looking at him with so much love and adoration that for a moment, Blaine believed that everything would be okay. As long as Kurt would be there he would be fine, everything would be worth it. He looked at Kurt the same way, trying to savor this bitter sweet moment before he would have to leave it all behind.

Burt, who had remained silent throughout the confession, coughed. Interrupting their intimate moment, both he and Kurt turned their attention to Kurt's dad. Kurt grabbing his hand and stepping closer to him, he couldn't help but smile and squeeze Kurt's hand.

_"Blaine, your Father. Threatened. My son?"_ His voice cold and even, stopping after each word making the sentence seem much more intimidating.

Blaine nodded looking sad _"Yes Sir, that's why I will be going back on Tuesday."_ He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. He would do whatever it took to protect Kurt. Carole gasped and Finn shouted out in protest, but all he heard was Kurt.

_"No"_ Kurt cried holding tighter on to his hand. He turned to look at Kurt who's tears were freely flowing as he spoke._ "You can't go Blaine! I won't let you."_ Hearing Kurt sound so sad and broken, it literally broke him.

_"I have to Kurt, I have to do thi-"_ Blaine said in response, his voice just as sad and as broken.

_"I won't let yo-"_ Kurt started talking over him trying to make his point more important.

_"Blaine, Kurt. Shut it."_ Burt ordered, both boys stopped talking mid sentence and turned their attention back on him. They would have been stupid to ignore this with the current atmosphere in the room.

_"Blaine, you will not be going back to that hell hole. You will stay here. At home."_ There was heavy emphasis on the word home, _"With your family,"_ he dragged the word out, turning it into two syllables as if he were talking to a three year old. _"I will deal with your Mother and Father. I will not let you go back there._"

_"But Sir-"_ he went to protest again, but Burt was having none of it.

_"Blaine. It's Burt, or Dad."_ Burt's voice was softer as he spoke directly to him, he felt his heart literally swell.

_"Dad?"_ He asked without giving himself permission to do so. His voice was so quiet and broken he sounded like a two year old who didn't understand a serious situation. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand and his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of it.

_"Dad."_ Burt nodded. _"You are my son Blaine. Maybe not biologically but I have thought of you as a son long before I met you. You are an amazing kid Blaine and you do not deserve what life has given you."_ Burt took his hat off of his head and rubbed it against his forehead before putting it back on.

_"Now I will not have anybody hurt or abuse either of my sons again."_ His voice was so even, he meant every word of that and Blaine knew he did.

The tears fell freely as Kurt wrapped his arms around him, hugging him from the side and holding on as tightly as possible. He brought his hand up to rest on Kurt's arm as he just looked at Burt, so overwhelmed with emotion.

_"So, I will deal with your Mother and Father."_ Burt said, attempting to end the discussion right there.

Blaine was overwhelmed with the amount of love that had been shown towards him in the past half an hour but he couldn't let this happen.

_"Burt, as much as I appreciate this I can't let you do with my Father"_ Burt went to interrupt but he kept on going. They needed to know._ "My Father is a very powerful man. He has connections! He was able to find out everything about Kurt all from his first name! I can't have anything happen to him, to any of you!"_ He could hear himself getting desperate now. He was practically begging them to understand.

_"You don't understand what he can do! He could hurt any one of you and he wouldn't care! My Father is a cruel man. He will do whatever it takes to get his way!"_ His voice got higher as his words came out, it also got louder as his speech came to an end. His eyes darted around the room a few times before they landed on Burt again who was shaking his head. _"You don't understand.._" he said one last time knowing it was useless.

Burt got up from his chair and started walking around the table, all eyes followed him as he headed towards where he and Kurt were stood. He gulped audibly and Kurt squeezed him gently, his way of saying everything will be okay. Burt was stood directly in front of him and Blaine had to admit, he was terrified. What was Burt going to do?

He felt Kurt let go of him and he whimpered unintentionally. He turned to Kurt and murmured _"Don't leave me."_ His voice was broken and even he could tell that, it was said and quiet. He was practically begging.

Kurt sent him a look that said 'Everything will be okay' and stepped back. The only thoughts running through his head were when his mother would always leave the room before his Father would beat him. Was this happening here? Of course not! He knew it wasn't but the thoughts running through his head made the situation terrifying.

Burt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, Blaine winced at the contact at first, but as Burt pulled him in tighter, holding on, he relaxed. After a second or two he wrapped his arms around Burt and like the last time he hugged him, he broke down which only made Burt hold on tighter.

_"I will deal with you Mother and Father Blaine. You will not go back to them."_ Burt's voice was fierce.

Blaine nodded into his chest, he didn't have the energy to fight back anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>10:36pm<strong>

Blaine was curled up in bed, his head resting on Kurt's chest as he watched Chicago on Kurt's big screen. Kurt was playing with his hair as the movie played. Blaine felt safe and relaxed compared to how it had felt earlier.

Everything before the phone call had gone forgotten. Burt walking in on them this morning, the subject hadn't been breached. There was more important things to focus on rather then he and Kurt sharing a bed.

Blaine felt safe now. He didn't agree with Burt taking control of the situation and dealing with his Father, but if he was honest, he was relieved. It meant he didn't have to leave Kurt. It meant that he could continue to stay here, with Kurt and the people who really were his family.

Throughout the rest of the evening they had all spoken several times about what the situation was and how they were going to go about it. They hadn't asked him about the phone call since because they didn't want to upset him again and he really appreciated. Tomorrow he would give them all the details he had. He would talk to them about his Father and everything that had happened to him.

The thought of delving into his past and thinking about every time his Father had abused him terrified him. He had tried to block out all of those memories because he didn't want to remember. His body shuddered as he thought about it.

_"Ssshh,"_ Kurt murmured soothingly_ "It will be okay,"_ his voice was quiet and reassuring and he relaxed instantly.

Blaine smiled in response. He knew that no matter what happened, or what memories he had to bring back from his past. He could do it. With Kurt at his side, he could do anything.

There was a knock on the door, both boys turned to see who it was.

_"Night kids,"_ Burt said smiling at them, he turned to see the TV on and shook his head. _"Not to late boys, alright?"_

_"We're turning off as soon as Chicago has finished,"_ Kurt said, his fingers still playing with his hair.

Burt's eyes drifted from Kurt's face, to the hand in his hair to his head on Kurt's chest. He wasn't sure how Burt would react but all he did was smile before looking at him concerned.

_"Are you okay Blaine?"_ His voice was full of sympathy and concern.

He just smiled at him and nodded into Kurt's chest, _"I'm fine thank you."_

Burt nodded, _"Good. Now if there's any issues or anything, I want you to come and wake me up straight away. Okay?"_ Burt asked him, unsure of what issues he was talking about.

_"We promise Dad"_ Kurt said smiling, _"Night."_

_"Goodnight D-Burt"_ he said, he went to call him Dad but thought twice. He wanted to make sure everyone else was okay with him calling Burt, Dad.

He knew both Burt and Kurt noticed how he changed his mind and he appreciated it when neither said anything.

_"Night"_ was the last thing Burt said before he quietly shut the door behind him.

He turned his attention to the TV but as Kurt continued to play with his hair he fell asleep within minutes. It had been a long day and he was absolutely shattered.

He fell asleep in Kurt's arms knowing that he would always be safe here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the angst, but Blaine is a strong boy and has an amazing family to support him. Everything will be fine.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed?**

**I have to admit, I love Burt and Finn!**

**Kaylee xx**


	22. This Isn't going to be easy

_Letters to You: The Story._

_Chapter 22: Family Day._

_Heya there :)_

**I am so sorry about such a long delay. Life has been pretty hectic here. My Foundation Diploma in Graphic Design is a lot more hectic then I thought it would be and we've had some really bad news concerning my nan. It's been a tough few weeks but I promise I will do whatever I can to get these uploaded more often. I plan on spending the entire day dedicated to updating my fanfics.**

_This chapter doesn't relate to a letter but I've included it here because this is a story and not a series of letters. The letters are summed up versions where as this gives you every little bit of detail you want. :)_

_I hope you enjoy and that it makes up for the long delay._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

><p><strong>3rd of January.<strong>

**9:48pm**

When Kurt woke up he knew, just like everyone else did, that today had to be fun and enjoyable. Blaine had had a rough day yesterday and they needed to turn that around and give him a nice relaxed day today. He looked over at Blaine who was asleep next to him, kissed him lightly on the head before getting up and sneaking off downstairs.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and saw his Dad, Carole and Finn sat around the table eating breakfast and talking about today.

_"Morning everyone,"_ he said as he walked over to the cupboard, grabbing two cups. One for him and one for Blaine when he got up.

_"Morning"_ Carole said before taking a sip of her coffee

_"Morning Kiddo, sleep alright?"_ His Dad said after finishing his mouthful of bacon, Kurt glanced at his plate and had to hold in a gag. It looked so fatty.

_"Dad, that looks absolutely disgusting. Do you know much fat and grease is in a single piece of bacon? You had a heart attack last year Dad. You need to look after yourself." _He said, his voice sounding stern and disgusted.

_"Good, I'm glad. I slept well to. Thanks for asking"_ His Dad replied sarcastically.

_"Ha ha. Yes I did sleep well thank you and I'm glad you did too"_ He replied as he got two cups of coffee ready but only added hot water to his cup, leaving the other one there for when Blaine woke up.

_"Where's Blaine?"_ Carole asked as he took his seat next to Finn at the table.

_"He's still asleep."_ Carole nodded and there was a pause before he decided to mention his idea. "I think we should do something as a family today. I don't know what, but just go out for the day? Keep Blaine's mind off of everything?

Carole smiled at him, it was a warm, loving and proud sort of smile. He smiled back at her before taking a sip of his drink.

_"One step ahead of you"_ Carole said,_ "We have decided that we are going to go to the mall for a while, do some family shopping, that is for your benefit Kurt,"_ she winked _"Then we will grab some lunch somewhere and then head over to the park and then go out for a meal tonight. How does that sound?"_

_"ShoundsAwesome"_ Finn spoke for the first time with a mouthful of pancakes and he couldn't help but laugh at the giant.

His Dad has stayed quiet for a while now and was a little surprised at how fast he left the table when his mobile rang. By the first ring it was at his ear, the second and he was already heading out to the back garden. Carole's expression turned worried and anxious. Finn followed Burt with his eyes, curiosity and worry crossing his features. He suddenly felt very left out. He put his cup on the table with a bang, earning Finn and Carole's attention.

_"What's that about?"_ He tried to ask casually but his tone was to cold,his sentence to much to the point.

Kurt kept looking between the two of them who were avoiding his gaze and his question. He felt dread rise inside of him.

_"What's happened? Is Dad okay?"_ he asked sounding concerened. A million thoughts running through his head

_"Kurt, honey. You Dad is fine. It's"_ she paused, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, he just stared at her until she spoke again. _"Your Dad rang The Anderson's last night. He got their secretary or whatever, he gave a fake name and said he was a news reporter and he was told he'd get a phone call today."_

He felt all the colour fade from his features, his heart beat getting erratic, his breathing stoping as his stomach seemed to tie itself up in knots. He wanted to speak but his voice seemed to be nowhere to be found.

He used his hands to try and ask if that was them, and that was why his Dad had left the room. He knew he didn't need to ask, he knew it was. But he needed the conformation. Carole looked at him and nodded before looking down and fiddling with her coffee cup.

They sat there for twenty minutes, the only noise would be when Finn would move to get second helpings. Even he knew that now wasn't the time to say something funny or out of line.

Kurt couldn't get Blaine's reaction out of his head. He knew how upset and scared he would be when he found out Burt had spoken to his parents. Today was supposed to be making him feel better, not bringing him down with news like this.

After a long twenty five minutes his Dad walked through the kitchen door, his face red which meant he'd been yelling. Everyone sat there waiting in anticipation as he took his seat in silence.

_"They want Blaine back. They have threatened us with Lawyers and tried to blackmail me with money."_ He said, his voice cold and deadly.

_"Lawyers? Blackmail? money?"_ his voice squeaked and got higher with each question.

_"I don't understand, why now though? They've never treated him right so why do they want him back?"_ Carole asked, her voice harsh and angry.

_"I looked into it last night, and questions are being raised as to Blaine's whereabouts and it's actually had quite an affect on their campaign. They used Blaine to appeal to the family voters, painting the picture of a perfect family."_ His voice seemed ice cold as he said this because he knew how much Blaine was hurting inside. Kurt winced as he thought about how much he would have had to have done to stop another beating.

_"Now that Blaine is nowhere to be found, but hasn't been reported missing, questions are being raised. And each time they get asked about it, his Father clams up and gets angry and just says he's not here." _His Dad stated sitting back down in his chair, wiping at his forehead.

After the official shock wore off he had to know more.

_"Dad, they threatened lawyers, what for? They tried to blackmail you, how much?"_ His voice was fierce and piercing as he needed these answers.

His Dad looked at him a little shocked at the questions. _"Umm, I'm not sure what the deal is with the lawyers.."_ What? He thought, how could he not remember?_ ".. But with the blackmail, it was.. ugh..."_

_"Dad just say it. We need to know how much they want this to understand how far they will go.."_ Kurt said. If it was a large number then they were in for a long and bumpy ride.

_"fo..poi..si..llio"_ His Dad mumbled so he couldn't understand a word of it, neither could anyone else by the looks on their faces. It just came out as a bunch of random letters. Kurt was getting angrier and impatient.

_"What honey?"_ Carole asked, impatience leaking into her voice.

_"Four Point Six Billion Dollars"_ he said with a sigh. Everyones mouths dropped.

_"Woah."_ Finn said, the only one to speak as that extremely large amount of money hung in the air.

Shit, Kurt thought. They were in for one hell of a fight and he just felt so sad, all he wanted to do was cry. It wasn't fair to put Blaine through more shit like this. He'd been through enough.

_"Shit"_ was the only word that left his mouth, everyone just looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly worry crossed his features as he started to panic, he dropped his eyes to his hands. What if Blaine's parents won whatever they try to do. What if they couldn't fight them. What if Blaine had to go back. What if Blaine had to leave him!

His Dad must have seen his expression changed _"Kurt,"_ his voice was thick and hard. _"Blaine will not being going back to them. Okay? Whatever I have to do, Whatever it costs me, we will not lose Blaine."_ He looked up from his hands to his Dad, his expression was fierce and hard. He knew that he was telling the truth. He gulped and nodded.

_"Good Morning Everybody!"_ Blaine called cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen.

Everyone instantly straightened up and painted happy and cheerful expressions on their faces, trying to not clue Blaine in on their discussion. Blaine leaned in planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek and whispering morning before going to make his coffee.

_"Morning Blaine!"_ Everyone said at the same time, all of their voices too high pitched and too 'happy' to be normal. Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and knew that he knew something was up. He just prayed it wouldn't get mentioned again today.

_"Okay.."_ Blaine murmured as he turned around to finish making his coffee.

Everyone at the table shard a glance, one that meant that Blaine was not to find out about this at any cost. Not today. Everyone nodded at the agreement and his Dad started up a conversation bringing normality back to the table.

He moved off to grab some toast from the grill and grabbed some strawberry jam from the fridge before sitting back down as he listened into what the morning conversation had turned into.

_"- No joke Finn, playing for the Buckeyes was fun but painful. Did my back in in 89. Hence I now own a Garage."_ His Dad said obviously continuing to tell the story of his college football days.

Kurt watched as Finn's mouth dropped and he just rolled his eyes as his Dad started telling this story. Again. He'd heard it so many times he knew it word for word.

_"You played for the Buckeyes?"_ Blaine asked astounded as took his seat next to him. Kurt turned to look at him and smile, which Blaine returned before stealing a piece of his toast. He frowned at Blaine who sent him the cutest smile in the world. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he settled in to listen to this long again.

_"Yeah, I was just starting out in college, I got a scholarship in football and I was approached by the Buckeyes Captain and-"_

* * *

><p><strong>2:49pm<strong>

Kurt had just left the mall with his family. He was rather annoyed, they had only been in there for a few hours and he missed the shops already. He hadn't bought nowhere near enough. A few t-shirts, new jeans, a new jacket, a few new hats. He picked up some more moisturiser. He'd even bought his Dad a new jacket, Carole a new dress and Blaine a complete new outfit. He would have bought Finn something nice but they couldn't agree on what to buy so he, against his will bought him a disgusting jacket and a new football.

The five of them then headed over to the local park. Kurt protested for a while as he just wanted to go home and change but they had all agreed on a family day out. When he and Blaine arrived at the park, they parked his car and slowly made their way to join the rest of the family at the other side of the park.

He was watching Blaine a lot, checking to see if he was really enjoying himself or if he was hiding behind his mask and he was extremely happy to note that he hadn't seen Blaine wear that mask once today. His plan was working. When they got closer and could make out their figures he could see his Dad talking on the phone and Carole trying to slyly tell him to slow up.

Kurt tried to think on his feet, coming up with some way to distract Blaine so they would slower their pace even more or stop altogether. In the back of his mind he was worried about what that phone call could be about but everything else was focused on Blaine.

_"Blaine?_"he quietly said under his breath.

_"Mmm?"_ Blaine said turning to look at him, his pace slowing slightly.

_"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"_ Kurt was yelling internally. What a silly question to ask what with the current situation with his parents. Could he not have thought of anything better to say!

Blaine looked a little caught off guard at the question, he looked into the distance, not really seeing what was in front of him as he considered the question. He watched Blaine as he thought about it, taking in his cheek bones, the shape of his mouth, the gorgeous colour of his eyes..

_"I would like to maybe be a performer, or possibly be writer, or if that fails an english teacher. I will hopefully be living and married to my one and only,"_ Kurt's heart swelled when Blaine looked at him, smiling as he said that last line. _"Maybe we'll have our first child?" _Kurt's heart skipped a beat at the 'We'll have our first child' and the smile grew bigger on his face.

_"I'd like to have a little boy first, and then get the girl afterwards. That way she will always have a big brother to protect her. Hopefully I would we would have a nice amount of money, what with my job and yours in the fashion business.."_ Kurt couldn't stop the smile on his face as he watched Blaine with that adorable smile on his face and that glisten in his eye, it was enough to make his heart melt.

Blaine was planning his future, right here, he was thinking really hard about it. He was thinking about his future, and he was in it. Blaine pictured Kurt in his future. The thought made him want to cry. He was thinking about the jobs they'd have. The kids.. Blaine was thinking about having kids with him..

_".. and we'd have a second home in New York. Or we could stay in Lima.. I'd like to be able to take our kids on holiday.. We could go to Disney land! And Harry Potter world! I've always wanted to go!"_ Kurt couldn't help but smile as the excitement leaked into his voice.

_"You think about that?"_ He asked, his voice coming out a little husky with the amount of overwhelming emotion he was feeling.

Blaine blushed slightly realising everything he'd just said, he sent Kurt a small smile before looking at the grass.

_"All the time._" He smiled at the floor before looking at him. _"But to be honest, I don't really mind where I am or what I'm doing, as long as I'm with you."_

He smiled at Blaine, the two had practically stopped now, as they stood facing each other. Kurt could see the glisten in Blaine's eye, the fear and embarrassment on his face as he wondered if he'd scared him off or frightened him. Kurt brought his free hand to rest on Blaine's warm cheek, he blushed harder at the contact and Kurt just smiled.

The two looked each other dead in the eye, the love and emotions they were feeling obvious on both of their faces. Kurt knew they were in a public park and he knew the families here would disagree with what he was about do, but he loved Blaine and that was all that mattered.

He looked from Blaine's eyes to his lips and back to eyes again, Blaine knew what he wanted and he didn't move away. He was smiling as he leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft and brief and gentle.

The kiss was brief and gentle and it wasn't long before Kurt pulled back, leaning his head against Blaine's forehead and smiling.

His breathing was slightly off as he whispered_ "You are my future."_

He watched Blaine's adorable smile appear across his lips as a nervous giggle passed through them. The two looked at each other, their fears, hopes and dreams evident in their eyes. The two got lost in everything that was each other and they were a little disorientated when Finn called to them from the distance.

_"Come on Dudes! Let's play!"_

He pulled away smiling and laughing as he looked over to Finn who was waving the ball around frantically in their direction. Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine take his hand in his and pull him as they started running towards the rest of their family.

When they were close enough, Finn threw the ball in their direction, Kurt squealed and ran as Blaine jumped to get the ball before Landing back on the ground and laugh at his high pitched laugh.

_"Finn!"_ he yelled, straightening out his vest.

All Finn did was topple over laughing alongside the rest of his family. Carole was smiling brightly trying to hide her laughter, his Dad wasn't even trying to hide his laugh as it echoed across the park.

Then he looked at Blaine, who was stood still, his cheeks rosy red and his eyes watering as he continued to laugh, one hand holding the ball, the other loosely pointing in his direction.

_"It's not funny!"_ he squeaked, he could feel his cheeks getting brighter as he felt weighed down under everyone's eyes and laughter.

Everyone just seemed to laugh harder as his voice squeaked. He 'hmphed'' as he stormed off towards where Carole was sat. His sights set and focused on a rock just behind her. He was feeling mad and embarrassed and annoyed at everyone for laughing at him. They knew he didn't like sports. That's why he was extremely surprised when he was hit on the back of the head with Finn's football.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his face showing no expression as he slowly turns around facing the culprit who threw the ball. There stood Blaine looking all sweet and innocent. His hands crossed in front of him, his eyes cute and puppy like and his lips pulled up in an adorable smile. Through all of that Kurt knew he was challenging him. He could tell behind Blaine's adorable face he was daring him to fight back.

Finn, his Dad and Carole has all gone silent, unsure of how he would deal with this situation.

He slowly bent down to pick up the ball that lay on the ground in front of him and in one swift moment the ball was gone and smacked Blaine right in the chest. Blaine looked so shocked, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide as he watched Kurt in a amazement.

He had a sly and satisfied smile on his face as he rose an eyebrow in Blaine's direction. Practically telling him 'game on.' That was when the game began. They both made their way over to his Dad and Finn, throwing the ball and playfully tackling each other as they went.

The first time Blaine tackled him to the floor he froze in horror. His precious clothes, his hair, his face. They were getting covered in mud and they might stain and his hair might tangle, but then he looked at Blaine and saw the huge smile on his face and that gleam in his eye that proved how happy was and how he was enjoying himself. He remembered that that was all that mattered. Blaine, he would do this for Blaine, (He'd never admit to anyone that he was actually having fun,) and in one quick swoop, he knocked Blaine's legs from under him and quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing the ball and leaving a stunned Blaine on the floor as he ran towards Finn and his Dad laughing.

After the boys had played a few games of football they were all covered in grass stains and sweat, they decided to head home and change before dinner.

_"Wow Kurt! I didn't know you knew how to play football! Let alone play it that well!"_ Blaine said as he ran a hand through his mud ridden hair before wiping a piece of dirt off of his face. The touch sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

_"I'm full of many surprises"_ he replied in a deep, seductive tone with a wink meant only for Blaine.

_"Kurt was on the football team at school."_ his Dad said matter-of-factly as he took Carole's hand in his.

Kurt's face dropped with embarrassment, _"Dad!"_ he squealed, he had purposely kept that small bit of information from him.

_"What? Kurt, you were on the football team? Why do I not know about this!"_ Blaine squealed in shock and excitement.

He just nodded and re adjusted his vest._ "I was the kicker"_ he said trying to hold some of his manliness. He hated that he had once been on the football team, it meant that he was like most of the other guys and he felt like he was betraying who he was.

Blaine let out a laugh _"I have to hear this story!"_ he said as he took his hand in his.

Kid couldn't help but smile at the gesture, he shook his head, telling Blaine he wouldn't get the story out of him. That was when his Dad started in the background.

_"He wasn't on the team for long but he was the reason they one their first game in over six years!"_ His Dad started proudly, he felt Blaine intertwine his his fingers with his and tried to hide the smile and remain focused on the horribly dressed woman in the distance.

Kurt shook his head, and looked straight ahead, singing Defying Gravity to himself as he tried to block out the conversation going on around him.

* * *

><p><strong>9:56pm <strong>

The six of them were out for dinner at Breadstix. Carole and his Dad sat together on one side of the table with Finn at the end, and he was sat next to Blaine and Rachel on the other side. Rachel has been invited because she was Finn's girlfriend and she was becoming a part of this family.

They had already eaten their meals and were just waiting on dessert when Blaine and Rachel disappeared off to the bathroom. Kurt hadn't had the chance to speak to his Dad about the phone call from the park and was making use of this opportunity.

_"Dad, what did the Anderson's want when they rang earlier at the park?"_ he asked, interrupting whatever he was saying to Carole.

His Dad's gaze dropped to the table and he felt panic rise in his chest, what happened?

Burt coughed before speaking,_ "you know they want Blaine back, they've threatened to get the police involved again," _he paused, glancing sideways towards Carole, _"he's currently hunting down our address apparently."_

He must have seen the panic in kurt's eyes. _"It's going to be fine Kurt, you both go back to Dalton on Friday and they we'll ring the school and let them know the deal. They wont be able to bother you and they wont be able to get down here before next Wednesday."_

_"What?"_ he squeaked. "_Our address! come here! next Wednesday!"_ Kurt felt his breath quickening, his head was spinning as he tried to wrap around what was being said.

_"What?_" Finn interjected._ "If they come here me and Puck will kick their ass!"_ He threatened and Kurt couldn't but feel grateful for his older brother.

_"Finn! Language!"_ She scolded. "_You will do no such thing! You will do as you are told and be polite to them. No matter how much we hate them there is no need for violence_."

He knew she was right, but why couldn't she be wrong? The Anderson's deserved to get treated the way they treated their son. It made sense to him. Worry and panic continued to build inside him as the meaning of his Dad's Words sank in. They could find their address, they could hurt Blaine, his parents..

_"Kurt it will be fine okay, I have a plan. It will be okay, I promise you."_ His dad said squeezing his hand on top of the table.

An awkward silence hung in the air until it was disrupted when the two of the came back.

_"You okay Kurt?"_ Blaine asked as he took his seat on his right hand side, obviously noticing his now pales skin."_You look like someone's ruined your favourite shirt." _he finished with a light chuckle.

Everyone, even Blaine chuckled at that little joke but only Blaine and Rachel's laugh was genuine. Everyone else's held a hint of hysteria and panic that was only noticeable if you knew why it was there.

Kurt shook his head and forced a smile _"Nothing,"_ he said smiling down at Blaine. He could tell that Blaine knew something was wrong, but was grateful when he let it slide.

_"Hmm.. Okay then"_ he said smiling as he leaned in, slipping his hand only inside his on the table as he planted a small kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help but feel slightly better at the contact and the smile at his boyfriend.

After the initial shock of the phone call Kurt was able to somewhat enjoy the rest of his evening. He watched Blaine all night. He watched him laughing, smiling, singing, talking, and every smile was genuine, every giggle was genuine .

When they got home at around half past ten, both boys quickly changed and cuddled up in bed to watch a film. Kurt pressed start, but before they were even two scenes in to Sleeping Beauty, they were both sound asleep.

Kurt dreaming of a day when The Anderson's would be out of their way and they could finally be happy. and Blaine dreaming of an evening when he would come home to find his son running to greet him at the door, before they would both head to find Kurt in his design studio. Both boys slept with smiles on their faces and a thrum to their heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think?<strong>  
><strong>Was it okay?<strong>

**If you could review that would be great :D **

**love you all!**

**love Kaylee **


End file.
